Memoires d'une Queen Bee
by Lex Lina
Summary: Bella est barmaid dans un club de New York. Elle est aussi coriace et impertinente qu'elle est magnifique. Tenter de l'approcher,c'est prendre de gros risques. L'Agent Spécial Cullen est il prêt à jouer sa carrière pour la sauver ? Inspiré par Coyote Ugly
1. Chapter 1

**Mémoires d'une Queen Bee**

_**Twilight à Stephenie Meyer - Coyote Ugly à David McNally – CU : Memoirs of a NYB à Rogue Amazon Boo**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

_**Résumé : Bella est barmaid dans un club de New York. Elle est aussi coriace et impertinente qu'elle est magnifique. Tenter de l'approcher c'est prendre de gros risques. L'Agent Spécial Cullen est il prêt à jouer sa carrière pour la sauver ?**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Histoire complète en 07 chapitres**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapitre 1**

**Playlist Chapitre 1 :**

**Framing Hanley – Lollipop**

**The Runaways – Cherry Bomb**

**The Agonist – Void of sympathy**

**3OH!3 – My first Kiss**

« Bienvenue au Royaume ! Alors les mecs, qu'est ce que je vous sers ce soir ? ». Une jolie brune écoute les demandes d'un groupe tapageur de clients derrière le bar.

« Bière ! ».

Cinq jeunes gens hochent la tête vigoureusement, tout à fait d'accord avec ce que celui situé à coté d'eux a dit et répondent en choeur. « Pareil ! ».

« Un soda. ».

Un des gars est poussé par ses partenaires pour qu'il passe sa commande. Il demande d'une voix hésitante. « Un Blizzard ? ».

La jeune femme lève la tête vers le client, l'œil coquin. « Ahh ! une commande spéciale peut être ? ».

Le jeune homme dont les joues se colorent à mesure que le temps passe, sent son courage qui s'échappe peu à peu. « Heu... oui... Je voudrais … Hum... Angela...Euh oui... Oui c'est ça... Angela. ».

La jeune femme prépare ses bouteilles pour le cocktail en question avant de crier « ANGIE ! Commande spéciale. ».

La foule, constituée principalement d'habitués, commence à taper sur le comptoir et tout ce qui est à sa portée, ainsi que des mains et du pied pour signaler le début du spectacle. Derrière le bar, Bella sert rapidement les autres membres du groupe afin de préparer le show à venir.

Deux belles jeunes femmes approchent du comptoir et s'arrosent avec le jet d'eau de Seltz mis à disposition avant de tourner le jet vers les clients. Une troisième femme arrive et s'approche de Bella. « C'est pour qui la commande spéciale ? ».

Angela, belle jeune femme à la peau dorée, les cheveux noirs et raides retenus en queue de cheval laissant habilement apparaître les grandes ailes qu'elle a de tatouées sur les omoplates, scrute les clients devant le comptoir. Le jeune homme balbutie. « M...Moi Madame. ». Angela sourit devant sa candeur. Elle monte adroitement sur le comptoir et se place face à lui.

« Alors comment il s'appelle le louveteau ? ».

« Se...S...Seth … Madame. ».

Elle se penche vers lui et lui chuchote. « Profites du spectacle louveteau. ». Bella fait signe au DJ et la musique commence. '_Lollipop_' des Framing Hanley commence à se faire entendre. Les deux arroseuses montent à leur tour sur le comptoir et dansent en rythme avec la musique et suivent la chorégraphie d'Angela.

_She said he so sweet, I wanna lick the wrapper... And She... She licked me like a lollipop..._

Bella jongle adroitement avec les bouteilles et place ce qu'il faut de chaque ingrédient dans le shaker qu'elle fait tournoyer comme si lié à sa main par un fil invisible, puis ajoute un soupçon de glace carbonique pour l'effet.

_Won't you get on your knees ? Won't you get on your knees ?_

Une fois le shaker rempli, elle verse la boisson obtenue dans un verre placé entre les jambes d'Angela et prépare la touche spéciale. Une fois armée de son siphon, elle pose sa main sur Angela qui s'allonge presque automatiquement sur le comptoir.

Bella tend le verre fumant à Seth et dit d'une voix ferme. « Prouves que tu es un homme, louveteau. ».

Les compagnons du jeune homme l'encouragent. « Seth ! Seth ! Seth ! Seth..! ». Celui ci boit son verre d'un coup, ne le reposant brutalement sur le comptoir qu'une fois vide. Bella tend le siphon vers Angela et crée une ligne de chantilly sur son bras. Angela pose son bras élégamment à hauteur du visage de Seth.

_Call me so I can make it juicy for you... Call me so I can get it juicy for you... Call me so I can come and do it for you... Call me so I can come and prove it for you..._

Seth, le visage échauffé par la mixture détonante que Bella lui a fait boire, se jette sur le bras d'Angela pour tenter d'apaiser la brulure provoquée par le feu dans sa gorge. Il lape goulument de l'épaule jusqu'au bout du doigt d'Angela. Ses amis criant leurs joies. Enhardi par ses actions, Seth finit en posant un baiser chaste sur la main de la serveuse qu'il garde dans la sienne.

« M...Merci Madame. ».

Angela hoche la tête, passe une main douce sur la joue de son louveteau. « Bienvenue au Royaume mon prince... ». Elle pose un baiser sur son front, puis repart se mélanger à la foule comme si rien était.

Seth se tourne vers ses amis, le visage échauffé par l'alcool et sa rencontre avec l'ange qui a daigné lui accorder un peu de son temps. « Les mecs... Je crois que je suis amoureux ! ».

Rien de choquant à cela. C'est juste une autre nuit au Royaume, un des bars les plus populaires de New York. Leah, une autre des serveuses, monte sur le bar avec une nouvelle recrue, Jessica, et commence à danser sur un nouveau morceau rock entrainant, échauffant encore un peu plus la foule tandis que les deux jeunes femmes se trémoussent sur la musique.

Chaque employée ici à une histoire à raconter. Celle ci vient d'une petite ville et est montée sur Broadway dans l'espoir d'être danseuse. Une autre, voulait juste échapper à une petite vie bourgeoise en banlieue en s'encanaillant un peu...

Au fond du bar, un jeune homme, grand, bien bâti dont les cheveux bronze paraissent presque rouges à la lumières des projecteurs, ne bouge pas. Habillé simplement mais bien mis en valeur par un jean, une chemise au col ouvert et une veste en cuir noir, il observe les déhanchements des serveuses avec un regard qui ressemble à de la terreur.

L'Agent Spécial du FBI, Edward Cullen, né à Chicago mais élevé à Houston au Texas sait, comme tout bon gars du sud doit savoir, que les New-yorkais sont passablement fous mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le bar où il est actuellement soit à la hauteur des histoires fantastiques qu'il avait entendu. Il s'était renseigné avant son transfert mais là...

Remarquant le visage légèrement dépassé de son coéquipier, Alice Whitlock, petit bout de femme, avec un corps à tomber raide et un esprit aussi vif que sa langue est empoisonnée, se penche vers lui et enfonce un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie.

« Tu sembles apeuré Cullen ? ». Ses yeux montrent une lueur taquine. Edward tourne un regard vide vers celle qui est bien plus qu'une simple partenaire. Une amie.

« C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si... coloré. ».

« Ben alors, vois le bon coté des choses, au moins ils n'ont pas encore mis le feu au comptoir ce soir. ».

Alice observe, ravie, le visage d'Edward qui perd encore un peu de sa couleur. Malgré le fait que Houston soit une grande ville, elle trouve qu'Edward est tout de même resté facilement impressionnable. Ça et son penchant à rester un gentleman dans toutes les situations.

Edward dit d'une voix trainante et lascive. « On a rien qui ressemble à ça à Houston. ». Il est tellement perdu dans sa contemplation qu'il ne prend pas la peine de dissimuler son accent texan.

Alice, New-yorkaise pure souche, a toujours envié l'accent d'Edward. Premièrement parce que Jasper a le même et qu'en plus c'est une couverture parfaite car les gens sous estiment souvent le bon flic venant du sud. Et Edward sait bien comment utiliser cela à son avantage lors de ses enquêtes. Alors que, elle d'un autre coté, a toujours gardé son débit bien trop rapide et l'argot de fille qui a grandi dans le Bronx. Et les trois années qu'elle a passé à Houston n'ont pas réussi à l'en débarrassée.

Alice se remémore la première fois qu'elle a rencontré Edward. Elle sortait de l'académie de police et désirait partir de New York, alors quand la possibilité de transfert à Houston s'est présentée, elle a bondi dessus. Lorsqu'elle a croisé le regard vert émeraude, les cheveux bronze et la voix suave du beau gosse qui lui servait de partenaire et de tuteur, elle s'est immédiatement dit que c'était surement un bon à rien. Surtout qu'il était excessivement jeune pour le poste. Le futur lui a donné carrément tort.

Edward est un génie doté de la ténacité d'un pitbull et ils ont appris à se respecter l'un et l'autre durant les trois années qu'ils ont travaillés aux mœurs ensemble. Etant autant à la criminelle qu'au F.B.I., Edward a finit par être promu au Département Narcotique du F.B.I. à Austin et Alice s'est vite rendue compte que Houston n'est pas la même chose sans son partenaire.

Alors, elle est repartie à New York, où l'a rejoint Jasper Whitlock, ami d'enfance d'Edward, avec qui elle s'est mariée depuis et a monté les échelons jusqu'à être Lieutenant dans la Section Criminelle de New York. Maintenant, Edward et elle sont de nouveau dans la même section, mais sans pour autant être partenaires. Tout ça prouve bien que le monde est vraiment petit.

Alice se penche un peu vers lui. « Dis moi Edward, qu'est ce que Monsieur-Je-n'ai-pas-eu-de-vie-sociale-depuis-la-maternelle fait dans un des bars les plus chauds de la ville ? ».

Edward ne prend même pas la peine de répondre et lui lance juste un regard noir. Il n'a pas envie de dire à Alice que la raison de sa venue dans un tel endroit est en ce moment même en train de danser sur le comptoir avec deux autres serveuses sur une version remixée des Runaways '_Cherry Bomb_'.

_Hello daddy... Hello Mum... I'm Your ch.. ch... ch... ch... ch... Cherry Bomb ! Hello World I'm your wild girl I'm your ch.. ch... ch... ch... ch... Cherry Bomb !_

Regardant la jolie brune alors qu'elle déambule lascivement sur le comptoir, il repense au moment où il a perdu la raison.

_Flashback_

_« Hé ! Cullen ! »._

_Edward se tourne et remarque un uniforme près à péter aux coutures, qu'il croise régulièrement dans les locaux qui avance vers lui. Il le salue, avec un peu d'impatience. « Mike... »._

_Mike Newton est connu pour son coté bout en train limite vulgaire et sa drague lourdingue. Depuis l'arrivée d'Edward, Mike fait tout pour lui montrer qu'il est celui à qui il faut demander conseil dès qu'une New yorkaise est concernée. Selon ce dernier, elles seraient toutes à ses pieds. Puis le fait qu'Edward soit un Agent Spécial avec un grade de Capitaine alors que Mike n'est qu'un simple officier, accentue cette compétition pourtant à sens unique. Près de Mike, se tient un officier qu'Edward ne semble pas connaître. Edward décide d'aller directement à l'essentiel._

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux Mike ? Je suis au milieu de ma paperasse sur le dossier Anderson. »._

_Le policier bouffi lui fait un grand sourire. Mike a beau avoir le même âge que lui, ça ne se voit pas. Son bide à bières, ses joues pendantes et son nez de poivrot font qu'il est un parfait candidat pour jouer les pères noël dans les centres commerciaux, mais un père Noël qui se relèverait d'une bonne cuite et qui ferait peur aux enfants tout en tentant de pincer le cul de leurs mères. Le mec près de lui semble être en bien meilleure condition physique. Même s'il laisse plus présager qu'il se sentirait mieux derrière un ordinateur plutôt que sur le terrain._

_« Je disais justement à Tyler ici présent, combien Alice ne cesse de nous dire que toutes les femmes semblent te tomber dans les bras. Un truc sur ton charme de gentleman texan ou un machin comme ça. Et donc je disais combien je voulais parier sur le fait que je connais une femme qui serait carrément pas intéressée. »._

_Mike fait encore son sourire arrogant et Edward en gémit presque. Il répond gentiment. « Non Mike pas moyen. Alice m'a mis en garde contre toi et tes paris. »._

_Le policier fait mine d'être outré et pose un bras dodu et confiant autour des épaules d'Edward. « Ça me fait mal de savoir que tu as si peu confiance en moi. ». Il l'entraine le long du couloir. « Écoutes, pour montrer ma bonne foi, je te lance un tout petit pari... disons une tournée pour moi et mon pote au Diner? Tout ce que tu as à faire et de laisser agir ton charme, d'obtenir le numéro de téléphone de la belle et de me le donner. »._

_Edward lance un regard suspicieux vers Mike. Il n'apprécie pas non plus le fait que Tyler sourit comme un débile comme si Mike venait de dire la blague de l'année. La fameuse blague qui ferait passer Edward pour un con._

_« Écoutes, je suis sûr que tu peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour ... ». Il est interrompu assez brutalement par la vision devant lui._

_Au bout du couloir, appuyée nonchalamment sur une des inconfortables chaises en plastique que le département réserve aux salles d'attente, se tient une femme brune somptueuse. Edward sent sa mâchoire tomber alors que ses yeux suivent la longueur de ses jambes vêtues d'un jean moulant et taille basse noir, révélant la courbe de ses hanches, sa taille fine et un petit top fleuri qui laisse présager une poitrine plus qu'idéale._

_Ses longs cheveux sombres et ondulés tombent en cascade autour de son visage jusqu'au bas de son dos. Le tout étant joliment complété par des pommettes hautes, une bouche sensuelle et pulpeuse et des yeux dont il pourrait parier sa vie qu'ils sont dorés. Elle semble murmurer quelque chose. Ses lèvres bougeant doucement._

_Elle repose sa tête, à nouveau contre le mur, les yeux clos ce qui fait qu'elle ne le voit pas en train de la scruter dans le moindre détail. Mike remarque rapidement l'intérêt d'Edward envers la jeune femme et un sourire malicieux s'inscrit sur son visage._

_Il le tente. « Et je vois que tu as trouvé notre cible à séduire. ». Edward hoquète presque de surprise._

_« Elle ? »._

_« Elle. Tout ce que tu as à faire Petit Prince, c'est d'obtenir son numéro de téléphone. »._

_Le regard de Cullen passe d'un officier à l'autre. Ils ne tentent même pas de cacher leurs sourires, ce fameux sourire satisfait que fait Gros-minet quand il parvient à manger Titi._

_Il demande en riant. « Bon alors c'est quoi le piège ? C'est une prostituée que vous avez payé pour qu'elle me jette ? ». Mais malgré le fait qu'il ai dit cela, Edward sait bien que cette femme n'est pas une prostituée. Un flic ne travaille pas trois ans aux mœurs sans être capable de repérer une travailleuse à un kilomètre et même aux heures de pointes._

_Mike répond. « Elle est bien mieux que ça. C'est La Queen Bee. ». Edward est sur le point de demander ce qu'est une putain de Queen Bee quand Mike lève sa main. « Écoutes Petit Prince, on n'a pas toute la journée. Vas prendre son numéro et tu me le rapportes. »._

_Il pousse Edward du coude le sentant hésitant. « Petit Prince ? ». Et Edward fronce encore des sourcils à entendre ce surnom que tout le monde dans le département de police semble lui avoir attribué._

_Il ne se considère pas comme un petit prince, ni même comme un privilégié, mais étant le plus jeune Capitaine promu de toute l'histoire de la police de New York, il bénéficie d'un traitement de star sans rien demander. Mais dire quelque chose maintenant sur ce surnom ne ferait que provoquer et ils s'en serviraient encore plus._

_Il soupire, laisse passer et demande. « Qu'est ce que j'y gagne si je remporte ton pari ? »._

_Mike répond. « Je fais ta paperasse durant une semaine. »._

_Tout le monde sait déjà qu'Edward déteste faire de l'administratif, c'est un mec de terrain. Il est constamment en train de maugréer derrière son ordinateur quand il vient de conclure une enquête et même le plus vaillant des officiers ne l'approcherait pas avec un document supplémentaire à poser sur son bureau sans apporter en échange de sa vie sauve au moins deux Ventis de cafés en provenance du starbucks situé au coin de la rue. Alors lorsque Edward lui lance un sourire en coin arrogant et dit. « Vous les petits New Yorkais vous allez voir comment est ce qu'on procède dans le sud. ». Mike n'est pas du tout surpris._

_Avec le sourire que peut avoir le diable après avoir réussi à faire signer un pacte contre son âme à une vierge innocente, Mike observe le Petit Prince aller directement à l'abattoir ou aux portes de l'enfer. Ou plus simplement aller à la conquête de Bella Swan. Il fait une petite prière pour demander à ce que les derniers cours obligatoires de gestion de la colère se soient bien déroulés pour la demoiselle car il détesterait voir ce charmant Petit Prince roué de coups._

_Bella soupire et pose sa tête contre le mur froid et dur de la salle d'attente. Elle a une putain de gueule de bois et n'est vraiment pas d'humeur à aller écouter les conneries dites sur un ton monocorde et sans fin par son coach de gestion de la colère entre l'idée du bon sens, de la relaxation et de l'imagerie positive. Franchement, ce n'est pas étonnant que la plupart des personnes obligées de participer à ce genre de cours, sont de retour au commissariat dans le mois suivant pour des charges encore plus importantes que la fois précédente. Putain, elle est déjà prête à arracher la tête de l'hippie sous LSD qui lui sert de prof et si elle ne le fait pas c'est juste pour ne pas être obligée de revenir. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle chante comme une litanie les paroles de sa chanson du moment 'Void of Sympathy' de the Agonist. Vu le carnage dans sa tête, elle pense que chanter du Métal est une bonne thérapie._

_Thieving, Grieving, Believing the opposition, Failure, To said you're devoid of sympathy..._

_Un accent typique du sud s'attarde près d'elle. Cette voix d'homme qui se fait entendre sur sa gauche, faisant remonter en puissance le putain de mal de crane qu'elle parvient à peine à maitriser grâce à la fraicheur du mur, donc celle ci est déjà mal accueillie car c'est vraiment pas le moment._

_La voix lui dit. « Excusez moi madame ? »._

_Bella dit doucement. « C'est pourtant une voix plus qu'agréable. ». Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Le jeune homme qui va avec n'est pas mal non plus. Par contre ce qui est moche est qu'il y a écrit 'FLIC' au milieu de son front à l'encre indélébile. Et ce qui est encore plus moche est qu'elle n'est vraiment vraiment pas d'humeur à recaler un mec qu'elle trouve vraiment craquant._

_Elle le regarde un bref instant et dit. « Non. »._

_Edward est pris par surprise. Tout ce qu'il a dit est 'excusez moi' et elle est déjà en train de le recaler. Ses yeux sont dorés. De cette couleur chaude et sirupeuse comme un bon whisky. Il avait raison. Gardant son sourire en place, il commence à dire._

_« Vous ne savez même pas ce que je comptais... ». _

_Elle le coupe et énumère, connaissant son texte par cœur. « Non, je ne veux pas sortir avec vous. Non je ne veux pas baiser avec vous. Et non je ne vous laisserais même pas toucher ma poitrine. ». Elle repose sa tête contre le mur et ferme ses yeux._

_Cette fois Edward est moins pris par surprise mais reste sur le cul en entendant son discours. Par contre, tant que 'reddition' ne fait pas parti de son vocabulaire. Il se reprend pour garder un ton charmant « Je me dis que peut être sommes nous partis sur le mauvais pied. Je suis Edward Cullen et vous êtes ? »._

_Elle lui lance un regard meurtrier. « Pas intéressée. »._

_« Ouah Chérie, attends une minute. Au moins dis moi ton... »._

_Encore une fois, Bella ne le laisse pas finir. Ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement et elle se redresse rapidement en attrapant la cravate du costume d'Edward. Elle se sert du bout de tissu soyeux pour l'approcher de son propre visage jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face. Elle resserre son étreinte ensuite au point qu'il se retrouve presque étouffé et lui ré-explique la situation._

_« Écoutes, tu sembles être nouveau ici alors je vais être très claire et utiliser des mots simples, histoire d'être sûre que tu comprennes. Premièrement, je ne sors pas avec des flics alors quand je dis que je ne suis pas intéressée, tu fous le camp. Ensuite, j'ai une putain de gueule de bois de la taille de l'état de New York et tu ne m'aides pas. Troisièmement, dans moins de dix minutes, je dois aller écouter ce putain de docteur bouddhiste qui va encore me dire que mon putain de caractère devrait être plus apprivoisé et digne d'une dame alors que la seule chose que je désire est de lui refaire le portrait avant d'aller me taper une sieste. Et maintenant, j'ai ce bon petit gars du sud qui n'a pas la putain de capacité intellectuelle pour accepter qu'on lui dise non. Donc, vu que ma journée est déjà foutue alors qu'elle n'a même pas encore commencée, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à te dire : vas te faire foutre. »._

_Le petit speech est magnifiquement posé, fait exprès pour découper l'égo d'un mec en tout petits dés et le faire retourner dans les bras de sa mère aussi vite qu'il n'est venu mais là Bella est surprise quand, au lieu de reculer sous l'affront comme le font la plupart des gars, Edward, enfin c'est le prénom par lequel il s'est présenté, se penche un peu plus vers elle et pose ses lèvres contre les siennes doucement._

_1 seconde... 2 secondes... 3 secondes... 4 secondes..._

_Elle relâche en grondant sa cravate. La jeune femme pousse le policier téméraire loin d'elle et il tombe par terre en souriant. Bella résiste à l'idée de passer ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Cette sensation de brulure causée par ce simple baiser la surprend, alors que ce n'était même pas un vrai baiser. Secouée et pensant sérieusement à lui filer un bon coup de pieds dans l'entrejambe, elle se redresse, prend sa veste et commence à partir. Edward la regarde enfiler nerveusement sa veste et se rend compte que son top n'est pas fleuri comme il le pensait au départ. Non, en réalité, elle porte un t shirt court, très court et les fleurs sont directement dessinées sur sa peau. Il reste quelques secondes fasciné par la jeune femme, hésitant à tendre le bras pour les atteindre. Puis, Il ne cherche pas vraiment à la rejoindre mais demande toujours aussi amusé._

_« Quel est ton nom ? »._

_Elle ne répond pas, au lieu de cela, elle accélère sa marche et se dit qu'elle aurait vraiment dû le frapper. Les talons de ses escarpins cliquetant sur le carrelage, Edward remarque un dernier détail. La semelle de ses chaussures est rouge. _

_Mike et Tyler sont pratiquement en train de se rouler par terre quand Edward trouve finalement la motivation pour se relever du sol. Il se dirige vers les deux officiers._

_« Tu m'as piégé Mike. ». Il sort une petite liasse de billets et la tend dans la direction de son collègue. Normalement cela devrait suffire à contenter la dose d'alcool requise pour les deux compères._

_Tyler, toujours en train de rire, parvient à dire. « Tu avais raison. C'était envoyer le Petit Prince à l'abattoir. »._

_Mike se bidonne et tape joyeusement du coude dans les cotes de son ami. « Ouais mais il y est allé avec classe. »._

_« OK maintenant que vous vous êtes bien éclatés, dites moi son nom vu qu'elle ne semblait pas d'humeur à me le dévoiler avant qu'elle ne piétine mon ego. ». Edward tente de paraître nonchalant mais cela n'a pas dû marcher car Mike et Tyler arrêtent automatiquement de rire._

_Mike demande, suspicieux. « Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? ». Edward soupire._

_« Écoutes Mike, je ne compte pas chercher la merde auprès d'elle ni même te faire concurrence. Je veux juste connaître son nom. »._

_Les mecs en uniformes font un petit sourire. Mike repositionne sa ceinture. « Bella Swan. »._

_Edward insiste. « Je suppose que vous savez où elle travaille ? ». Cette fois, c'est au tour de Tyler de plisser les yeux, inquiet, mais il répond tout de même._

_« Elle fait partie du Royaume. »._

_« Et c'est quoi ce Royaume ? »._

_Les deux officiers haussent les épaules sans vraiment répondre et Edward a l'impression d'être en pleine séance d'interrogation avec un informateur récalcitrant ou d'être un gamin qui n'est pas au courant du dernier jouet à la mode. Finalement, avec une petite étincelle dans les yeux et un sourire narquois, Mike finit par répondre, cryptique. « C'est à toi de le découvrir Petit Prince, et peut être que tu la reverras. Mais cherches pas, elle n'a jamais cédé avec moi, alors t'as aucune chance... Allez viens Tyler, la tournée est pour lui. »._

_Les deux hommes repartent laissant Edward perplexe sur comment il pourrait faire pour avoir la chance de revoir Bella Swan._

_Fin de flashback_

Edward est ramené à la réalité par une petite bousculade. Alors qu'il tente de s'en dépêtrer, il se retrouve près du comptoir. Il observe un groupe de clients, qui attendent bouche ouverte, que les serveuses servent directement les boissons commandées.

Il se renfrogne et regrette presque de s'être lancé dans ce plan. Mais il ne voulait pas en rester là, pas après cette première rencontre. Puis s'il n'était pas venu, il ne pourrait pas voir le splendide derrière de Bella qui ondule sur le bar au son de la musique.

Edward n'est pas certain de ce qu'il ressent à propos de tout ça alors il décide de passer outre ces sentiments mitigés pour le moment et tente de s'habituer à cette atmosphère si particulière en profitant de l'instant.

Alice finit par remarquer la direction de son regard et avec un air connaisseur, elle répond à la question qu'il semble prêt à poser. « Ah, j'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un s'était accroché avec Bella mais je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Un conseil mon ami. Cette fille a des crocs et elle a donné une nouvelle définition au mot intouchable. ». Lorsque Edward ne répond rien, le regard d'Alice passe de renfrogné à inquiet. « Oh mec, me dit pas que tu craques pour une fille du Royaume ? Pour pas moins que la Queen Bee en plus. Écoutes moi Edward, cette fille est aussi inaccessible que le sommet de l'Everest pour un débutant. Elle est le genre à se bouffer le bras si ça lui permet de filer. ».

Edward lance à son amie, son sourire le plus charmant, laissant apparaître une petite fossette. « Alice, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant. ». Celle ci, connaissant son ancien partenaire, sait bien quand il est bien plus qu'intéressé par une femme. Il a ce regard en ce moment, celui qu'il a quand quelqu'un parvient à attirer son attention.

« Edward, je suis sérieuse là. Tu dois être prudent. ».

Il est toujours tout sourire. « Mais je suis toujours prudent. ». Alice lui fait une tête montrant bien qu'elle n'y croit pas une seconde. Edward lève la main vers sa joue et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Les yeux verts d'Alice, pourtant charmant, ne rivalisent pas une seconde avec l'intensité de ceux d'Edward. « Ne t'inquiètes pas tant pour moi chérie. Je sais ce que je fais. ».

La jeune femme roule des yeux et soupire. Elle a le sentiment qu'il va le faire avec ou sans son approbation de toutes les façons. « OK, si tu insistes pour te lancer dans cette mission suicide, alors je peux autant te filer un coup de main et te présenter à une vieille amie. Allez viens. ». Alice lui fait signe de la suivre, tandis qu'elle fait son chemin entre les clients jusque de l'autre coté du comptoir. Intrigué, Edward fait le même parcours jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne à coté d'elle. Un bref coup d'œil sur le coté et il aperçoit Bella qui sert des téquilas à une bande de mecs excités. La vingtaine, bien sapés... Edward résume rapidement le groupe. Un enterrement de vie de garçon. Son attention est reportée devant lui, donc loin de sa nouvelle obsession, par un cri joyeux.

« Alice ! ».

Edward se tourne, surpris par l'accueil chaleureux de la plantureuse femme blonde derrière le comptoir. Sa surprise se transforme en choc avec les mots qui sortent de la bouche de son amie. « Edward, je te présente Rosalie. Elle est la proprio du bar et c'est aussi mon ancienne patronne. Rose, voici Edward Cullen, mon partenaire quand j'étais à Houston. ». Edward salue d'un hochement de tête, la patronne aux traits plus que magnifique si ce n'est cette vilaine cicatrice qui part de sa tempe droite jusqu'au milieu de son cou. Un bref coup d'oeil d'Edward lui permet de faire un diagnostique. Coupure au couteau datant d'au moins dix ans. Il se tourne vers Alice.

« Tu as travaillé ici ? ».

Dire qu'Edward est surpris est bien en dessous de la vérité. Son visage affiche une telle surprise qu'Alice sourit, amusée. Rose, sourit à son tour et commente.

« Tu avais raison Alice. Il est mignon et pas très futé. ». Edward rougit sous les propos et lance un regard mauvais en direction de son ex partenaire et finit par sourire à nouveau.

« C'est vrai vous savez. Je suis pas plus futé qu'un autre. C'est grâce à mon charme que je parviens à arrêter les criminels depuis plus de sept ans. ».

Alice lève les yeux au ciel et soupire. « Et tu avais raison Rose quand tu m'as dit que les mecs étaient le sexe faible. J'ai connu celui ci durant trois ans et il ne sait toujours pas prendre correctement une blague. ».

La blonde répond. « J'ai toujours raison Al. Tu devrais déjà le savoir depuis le temps. ». Elle se tourne vers Edward et demande. « Alors, qu'est ce que je vous sers ? ».

Il sourit. Il serait presque tenter de demander Bella mais décide qu'il n'a pas forcément envie de se mettre à dos la patronne dans la minute. « Une corona et un whisky. ».

« J'aime les hommes qui savent ce qu'ils veulent. ». Elle fait un clin d'œil à Alice, qui se marre devant les joues rouges d'Edward. Enfin, jusqu'au moment où elle aperçoit cette lueur malicieuse dans son regard qui dit haut et fort qu'il va tenter quelque chose d'extrêmement stupide. »

« En fait... Je suis ravi que tu dises cela. Si cela ne te dérange pas, est ce que Bella pourrait me servir ? ».

Une lueur de suspicion passe dans le visage de Rosalie, mais se transforme vite en un regard calculateur puis amusé. Edward suspecte la source de son amusement et confirme cette suspicion quand il regarde dans le miroir situé derrière Rosalie.

Alice est derrière lui, simulant le fait qu'elle se pende à une corde invisible. Lorsque son regard croise celui d'Edward, elle arrête aussitôt mais sans pour autant s'empêcher de passer un doigt le long de sa gorge.

Rosalie, qui observe les deux policiers rit à gorge déployée. Par expérience, elle sait que les flics sont pires que des gamins quand il leur arrive de se moquer des uns et des autres. Elle lui demande. « T'es sûr de toi ? ».

« Ouais. J'ai déjà préparé mon testament mais là n'est pas la question, est ce que tu peux m'arranger çà ? ».

Rosalie sourit, appréciant son courage. « Comme tu veux. ». Elle se tourne et crie pour couvrir le bruit ambiant. « Bella... T'as un client ici ! ».

Bella qui est en train d'envoyer par dessus le comptoir un client un peu trop entreprenant, le balance plus lourdement que prévu dans les bras de ses amis, en tournant la tête en direction de Rosalie. Elle plisse les yeux et son regard doré rencontre le vert intense de celui d'Edward. Ses sourcils se froncent et Edward se réjouit déjà en la voyant avancer vers eux.

L'espace d'une seconde, il lui a semblé qu'elle n'allait pas venir jusque là mais au dernier moment son indécision s'est tournée en résolution. Elle se poste là et fait en sorte d'ignorer le jeune homme. « Ouais Rose, qu'est ce que tu veux ? ».

Alice dit. « Elle veut que tu serves un verre à une vieille amie Bee. ».

Si Edward était étonné avant, la vision qu'il a maintenant le met carrément sur le cul. La vision de Bella, dont le visage toujours impassible ou coléreux, qui s'adoucit en remarquant Alice, un demi sourire, comme non habitué à faire une apparition, étirant à peine ses lèvres boudeuses alors qu'elle passe au dessus du comptoir pour prendre la petite flic dans ses bras.

« Putain on me l'aurait dit ! La flicquette qui revient au Royaume ! ».

Edward se tourne vers Alice. « Est ce que tu connais tout le monde ? ». Alice sourit et hausse les épaules.

« Tu sais, j'ai dû payer les cours à l'académie et c'est ce que j'ai pu faire en taffant ici. Bella ici présente est celle qui m'a tout appris. Tout ce qui faut savoir pour être une princesse du Royaume. Comment crois tu qu'elle parvient à ne pas rester en taule avec le caractère qu'elle a ? Surtout avec ce con de Mike qui prend tant de plaisir à l'arrêter. Il est toujours derrière elle. ».

Edward gronde. « Alors en fait, j'ai vraiment été piégé dès le début... ». Il se tourne vers Bella et lui sourit, pour voir qu'elle ne lui rend pas la pareille. Elle regarde Edward méchamment.

« Tu connais ce mec Alice ? ». Son ton est tellement accusateur et mauvais qu'on pourrait croire qu'Edward a été surpris en train de noyer des chatons. Ce qui ne perturbe aucunement Alice.

« Ouaip. Il était mon partenaire à Houston et c'est le meilleur ami de mon mari... Je te l'aurais bien présenté mais je sais que ce n'est pas votre première rencontre hein ? ». Elle dit cela sans même ciller.

C'est à ce moment que Rosalie demande le calme dans la salle au travers d'un mégaphone qu'elle garde caché sous le comptoir. Edward en profite pour détourner son regard de Bella, se sentant presque mal sous l'intensité de celui de la jeune femme. Du coin de l'œil, il remarque qu'Alice est incroyablement pale, limite fantomatique.

« ECOUTEZ TOUT LE MONDE ! Nous avons une cliente spéciale ce soir ! C'est un lieutenant de la police de New York... une des meilleures d'ailleurs, mais certains d'entre vous la connaissent mieux en tant qu'Alice.. Une des premières princesses du Royaume. ».

Edward regarde amusé Alice qui secoue la tête de plus en plus violemment. Elle marmonne. « Putain Rose, je suis une cliente qui paie maintenant ! Tu peux pas me faire ça ! Putain ! ». Edward est presque choqué de l'attitude de son amie car elle ne jure que très rarement et Rosalie, bien entendu, l'ignore complètement. Habituellement elle n'a pas besoin de ça pour qu'un suspect ferme sa gueule devant le petit bout de femme qu'elle est.

« Allez tout le monde ! Applaudissez notre Alice ! ».

Alice lance un dernier regard outré vers son ancienne patronne, qui tente de la faire monter sur le comptoir. La foule insiste tout autant en hurlant. « ALICE ! ALICE ! ALICE ! ALICE ! ».

Rosalie lui lâche la main, une fois qu'elle est bien placée sur le comptoir. « Allez Alice, princesse un jour, princesse toujours ! ».

Edward apprécie le fait de voir Alice si mal à l'aise alors qu'habituellement elle est celle qui est imperturbable. Il faut reconnaître aussi qu'il ne reste pas de glace devant le spectacle de son amie qui danse lascivement sur le comptoir en lançant des bisous sur '_My first Kiss_' de 3OH!3 jusqu'à ce qu'une voix passablement ennuyée le ramène à la raison pour laquelle il est venu dans un tel endroit au départ.

Bella, pose une corona qu'elle vient d'ouvrir d'un 'Pop' sur le comptoir devant lui, comme il l'a commandé. « Elle est mariée tu te rappelles ? ». Un remord très bref passe dans l'esprit d'Edward sachant qu'il matait la femme de Jasper.

« Je sais, j'étais le témoin. ». Elle roule des yeux, mais il décide de continuer. « Je sais que je risque un œil au beurre noir mais je veux vraiment avoir ton numéro de téléphone. ».

Elle le regarde étonnée mais continue à servir d'autres clients. « Est ce qu'il te manque une partie du cerveau, à force de boire la pisse de chat qui sert de café au poste ou est ce que tu es vraiment si stupide ? ». Elle glisse deux verres sur le comptoir adroitement réceptionnés par des habitués. « Je te l'ai dit mec, je ne me tape pas de flics. ».

L'expression d'Edward transpire l'innocence. « Qui a parlé de sortir ensemble ? Je parlais juste d'une discussion sans contact physique. ». Il pose son doigt autour du goulot de sa bière. « Tu n'as même pas besoin de parler de toi. On peut parler du temps, des oiseaux, du boulot... peu importe. Par contre, pour ton information, Je n'aurais pas que touché ta poitrine... Elle mérite bien plus que ça. ».

Bella n'arrive pas à s'empêcher d'ébaucher un sourire. Et aussi bref que cela à été, sa bouche reforme cette moue triste et boudeuse, mais c'est trop tard. Edward a eu le temps de le voir. « C'était un sourire. Ne tente pas de le cacher car n'oublies pas que je suis entrainé pour que les détails ne m'échappent pas. Je remarque ces petits trucs. ». Il lui montre son oeil et prend une autre gorgée de sa boisson, savourant sa petite victoire. Il se demande s'il doit continuer à pousser sa chance ou s'il doit la jouer plus tranquille, mais avant qu'il ne se décide, Bella pose abruptement son shaker et se dirige vers Rosalie. Le regard d'Edward la suit et l'observe en train de marmonner quelque chose à l'oreille de sa patronne, lui indiquant l'autre coté du bar. Edward reste perplexe quand la silhouette longiligne de la jeune femme passe sans difficulté entre les clients, qui s'écartent religieusement pour laisser passer celle qui est un cran au dessus de toutes les autres princesses alors qu'elle se dirige vers un mec qui semble assez potable pour un mec mais qui sourit de toutes ses dents comme un idiot.

Elle ne semble absolument pas ravie de voir ce gars aux longs cheveux noirs. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il se sent obligé d'en savoir plus sur ce qui se passe, instinct de flic dirons nous, Edward lance un coup d'œil vers Alice pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien et se met en tête de suivre Bella qui se dirige vers une des sorties d'urgence avec l'homme mystérieux...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Nouvelle année, Nouvelle Création, Nouvelle Fiction !**_

_**En espérant qu'elle vous plaise ^^ je prévois 7 chaps max, 1 par semaine !**_

**_Vous pouvez déjà voir la superbe fiche (et bannière à tomber !) créée pour l'occasion par Dex sur son répertoire Starbucks-twilight !_**

**_N'oubliez pas : en tant qu'auteurs/traducteurs nous passons énormément de temps à créer des petites merveilles à lire, alors prenez une petite minute pour laisser un commentaire !_**

**_à bientôt !_**

**_:3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mémoires d'une Queen Bee**

_**Twilight à Stephenie Meyer - Coyote Ugly à David McNally – CU : Memoirs of a NYB à Rogue Amazon Boo**_

**Création de Lex Lina**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapitre 2**

**Playlist Chapitre 2 :**

**The Dandy Warhols – We used to be friends**

**Depeche Mode - Shake the disease**

**Justin Timberlake - Still on my brain**

Bella lâche une bonne série de jurons quand elle aperçoit la dernière personne sur terre qu'elle aurait envie de revoir, installé tranquillement de l'autre coté du bar. C'est bien sa chance, elle tente de se débarrasser d'un pot de colle et le remplace par quelque chose de pire. Au moins, le mignon petit flic n'est pas aussi casse bonbons que le connard qui lui sourit comme un idiot du village.

Ce qui dérange bien plus est que l'idiot du village en question l'a déjà vu complètement nue, à plusieurs reprises. Genre de détail que les ex petits amis ont tendance à vous rappeler constamment et elle déteste ça. C'est donc en grognant que Bella se tourne vers Rosalie. « Je prends ma pause. » Et lui explique la situation. Elle est presque obligée de crier dans son oreille pour se faire entendre et lui montre d'un hochement de tête, le problème qui vient de lui tomber dessus. Elle finit par aller voir ce que Jake, son visiteur, lui veut, regrettant presque la drague tranquille et cool du policier.

Jacob Black croit qu'il est un don de dieu donné aux femmes et, alors qu'elle était jeune et stupide, elle a cru qu'elle l'aimait. En fait, elle l'a cru jusqu'au moment où elle l'a trouvé en train de coucher avec sa meilleure amie et ensuite qu'elle se soit fait arrêter pour possession de substances illicites, appartenant à Jake, et cela même pas dix minutes après. Ou peut être est ce quand elle s'est rendue compte que les Black n'étaient pas des personnes fréquentables ? Savoir quelle situation est pire est plus difficile qu'on ne le croit.

Apparemment, Tanya, sa meilleure amie, était une petite jeune fille pas très sage et accro à l'extasy . Mais, étant un bon samaritain, Jake s'est fait un plaisir de lui fournir sa dose quotidienne en échange de faveurs en nature. Si on ne peut plus s'aider entre amis... Bella est juste arrivée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment car à peine remise du choc, la police à débarqué et à arrêté tout le monde dans la pièce. Au moins Bella, elle, avait son pantalon.

Et depuis, Jake ne fait qu'apparaitre dans sa vie comme de l'herpès génital sur la bouche d'une prostituée. Généralement, il vient lui soutirer de l'argent, mais une fois, il tente de venir la voir pour du sexe. Le nez cassé qu'elle lui a gentiment fourni est parvenu à le démotiver de toute tentative charnelle envers elle. Évitant la plupart des clients qui tentent de l'approcher ou de l'agripper, elle parvient jusqu'à son ex et l'entraine directement avec elle, hors du bar, en le tirant par les cheveux.

Il commence à dire. « Salut Béb... OUCH ! ». Bella ne relâche même pas son emprise. Emmett, le responsable de la sécurité, les rejoint rapidement jusqu'à la porte de service et l'ouvre sans un mot. La jeune femme fait encore quelques pas pour s'éloigner du bar avant de le relâcher.

Elle lui parle, la voix ourlée d'une colère froide. « OK Jake, c'est quoi cette fois ? Est ce que tu as déjà oublié les règles ? Tu ne dois jamais venir me voir ici. Je me fous de savoir qu'il y a un putain de météorite sur le point de s'écraser sur New York ou un truc du même genre et que tu sois le seul qui soit encore capable de venir me prévenir qu'il nous reste dix minutes à vivre. TU. NE. VIENS. PLUS. JAMAIS. ICI. Je ne veux pas risquer ma place pour un sale con dans ton genre. ».

Jake la regarde méchamment vexé, tout en se frottant la tête. « Je suis désolée Bébé mais je n'avais pas le choix. Putain, j'avais oublié quelle sale conne tu peux être. ».

Il retire calmement une cigarette de sa poche et l'allume pendant que Bella fait tout pour ne pas montrer combien son commentaire lui fait mal. Elle déteste encore plus l'idée que ce genre de connerie puisse encore l'atteindre. Le fait que Jacob soit son premier amour et qu'il en profite la rend malade. Il sait bien que tous ses propos sournois au possible, la touche toujours personnellement et il en éprouve un contentement digne d'un porc dans une flaque de boue.

Bella soupire. « Bon, vas à l'essentiel Jake et putain dis moi ce que tu veux ? ».

« De l'argent. ».

« T'en as eu la semaine dernière. Peut être que tu devrais tenter de te trouver un boulot. Ou encore mieux, t'as juste à demander à ton maniaque de père qu'il t'en prête. ».

Jacob sourit et secoue sa tête. « Bee, tu sais comment ça se passe. J'ai l'impression que tu oublies qu'il suffit que je passe un appel et... pouf... tout ce que tu aimes part en fumée. ».

Le corps de la jeune femme se met à trembler alors qu'elle tente de déceler jusqu'où cette putain de fouine serait capable d'aller. Une boule de haine lui torture l'estomac. Elle crache. « Combien ? ». Jake, remarquant bien qu'il la tient, se met à rire.

« Un paquet. ». Il tire une bouffée sur sa cigarette. Bella se renfrogne et sort un rouleau de billets de la taille d'un petit poing. Elle en retire certains et les tend en direction de son arnaqueur.

« 700 dollars. C'est tout ce que je peux te donner aujourd'hui. ».

Jake sourit alors qu'il compte l'argent qu'il a en main. Il le place ensuite dans sa poche avant de la saluer d'une petite courbette « C'est toujours un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi Queenie. ».

Il se tourne et s'en va. Bella grince des dents en le regardant partir, souhaitant comme à chaque fois, que le trottoir s'ouvre et qu'il soit happé par le feu des enfers, là où est clairement sa place. Son souhait ne se réalise toujours pas.

Elle tente de se calmer avant de retourner dans le bar, quand une voix douce, agrémentée d'un accent du sud, sort de l'ombre et l'arrête. « Qu'est ce qu'il a contre toi ? Qu'est ce qui fait qu'il te tient ? ».

Les questions posées sont lourdes d'accusation et Bella se tourne vers son interlocuteur avec des yeux brillants de colère. « Depuis quand les flics se faufilent dans les coins sombres et se mêlent des affaires des autres ? Ou est ce que c'est une spécialité qui n'appartient qu'à toi ? ».

Edward sort de sa planque pour lui faire face, tout le coté chaleureux et amical habituel ayant disparu de son visage. Il porte ce que Bella connait bien, son masque de flic averti. Cette face dure qui ne révèle rien et qui garde secrètes toutes les pensées et sentiments aussi bien qu'un masque d'Halloween. C'est celui que son grand père portait quand il l'a sorti de taule et de la merde dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée à cause de Jake. Et celui qu'il porte encore quand elle le fait royalement chier.

Edward soupire. « C'est ce qu'on fait de mieux. Écoutes Bella, si tu as des problèmes peut être que je peux... ». Il est coupé au milieu de sa phrase par le rire cynique de la jeune femme.

« Tu peux quoi ? M'aider ? C'est toi qui va écouter boy scout. J'ai bien compris, t'es un gars du sud, tu veux monter sur ton cheval et aider la demoiselle en détresse que je suis mais il faut que tu saches que je prenais déjà soin de moi bien avant que tu n'arrives ici et que je prendrais encore soin de moi bien après que tu sois reparti. Alors ton coté gentleman, tu peux te le carrer. Bon, maintenant, je dois retourner taffer avant que Rosalie n'envoie Emmett me chercher. ».

Edward la regarde s'en aller avant de tourner sa tête vers la rue, où l'homme qui était avec elle est parti. Alice a raison à son sujet. Bella est un aimant à problèmes. Il sait et même son instinct de flic lui crie, qu'il devrait probablement s'en laver les mains et la laisser dans sa galère. Les femmes comme elles sont un véritable danger pour quelqu'un dans sa profession. Pourtant, il sait aussi qu'il ne pourra jamais s'empêcher de l'aider. Il est bien trop attiré et rare sont les femmes qui lui font un tel effet.

Il entend déjà son ancienne partenaire lui dire qu'il va droit au devant d'un mur, que professionnellement ça va lui briser sa carrière et qu'en plus Bella ne l'appréciera pas plus pour ses efforts mais putain il peut pas reculer. Il ne peut pas la laisser ainsi et faire comme si il n'avait rien vu.

Peut être est ce à cause de ce courage qu'elle affiche, ce mur qu'elle dresse pour se protéger, ou encore comme elle semble le penser, un instinct chevaleresque. Il n'est pas tout à fait sûr mais alors qu'il observe sa silhouette sous la pale clarté offerte par la lune, il sait que la larme qu'il a vu couler sur sa joue, s'échappant des yeux brillants et torturés de Bella, met fin à ses doutes.

xoxo

Il fait très frais ce matin pour cette époque de l'année à New York et c'est surement pourquoi le corps de cet homme ne sent pas aussi mauvais qu'il aurait dû. Le Lieutenant Alice Whitlock place un mouchoir sur son nez pour atténuer l'odeur.

Le cadavre est celui d'un homme adulte qui n'aurait pas plus de trente ans. On lui a tiré dessus, proprement, d'une balle dans la tête. Ça pue l'exécution. Le lieutenant remarque tout cela dès les premiers instants, mais elle attendra le rapport de la morgue pour prouver ses dires.

Avec un gros soupir, elle s'éloigne du corps et jette un œil à sa montre pour la troisième fois. Son nouveau partenaire n'est pas encore arrivé. Celui avec qui elle travaille depuis un moment est en arrêt maladie et avec sa chance, et une telle enquête, on va lui refiler un débutant qui restera toujours en retrait. Elle a pourtant dit à son supérieur qu'elle pouvait tout gérer jusqu'à ce que Banner revienne mais il a insisté. Elle regarde une nouvelle fois sa montre et maudit cette personne qui a déjà presque vingt minutes de retard. Sa patience a des limites.

Non seulement ça, mais en plus le corps commence à ameuter une foule de curieux. Les uniformes les gardent à bonne distance mais bientôt les médias vont se pointer et elle veut que tout soit fait avant qu'ils ne leur tombent dessus comme des loups sur une bergerie.

Juste au moment où elle allait dire aux mecs de la morgue d'emballer le cadavre pour qu'elle commence son investigation, une voiture familière se gare à proximité. Le conducteur, tout aussi familier, sort de cette voiture. Elle doit avouer qu'elle est surprise mais aussi très contente de voir ces cheveux bronze en bataille. Elle esquisse un sourire. « T'es en retard Cullen. ».

Il lui fait un énorme sourire et avance vers elle, montrant son badge aux policiers, qui font barrage et tentent de contrôler la foule, pour arriver jusqu'à la scène de crime. Il répond honteusement. « Je me suis perdu. ».

Alice tente de ne pas rire et parvient à juste laisser échapper un couinement par respect pour le mort à proximité.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'on a là chérie ? ». Le sourire de la femme lieutenant s'évapore pour laisser place à un visage sérieux.

« Homme amérindien, je dirais un mètre quatre vingt dix, moins de trente ans, avec blessure par balle à l'arrière du crane. Probablement un petit calibre, surement un 22 vu que mes pompes ne sont pas recouvertes de matière cérébrale. ». Edward observe les environs et retire les lunettes de soleil qu'il range rapidement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir.

Une fois devant le corps, Edward s'accroupit, faisant attention à ne rien toucher. Ses yeux parcourent le cadavre à la recherche de réponses. Le visage de la victime est de profil mais le lieutenant a le souffle coupé quand il réalise qui est l'homme mort. Alice remarque tout de suite la réaction d'Edward et plisse ses yeux. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Cullen ? ».

Il se redresse et lui fait face, le visage sombre. « Je le connais Alice. Son prénom est Jake. ».

Alice attend la suite mais n'entendant rien venir, elle soupire, exaspérée. « Est ce que c'est un de ces débiles qui n'a qu'un prénom comme Madonna ou Cher ? Ou est ce que tu vas finir par me donner son nom de famille ? ».

Edward secoue sa tête. « Je ne le connais pas mais je sais qui le connait. ».

Alice lui montre qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il crache le morceau. Lorsqu'il n'en fait rien, elle l'attrape par le bras et l'entraine hors de portée des autres officiers. Une fois loin des oreilles indiscrètes, elle relâche son bras et plisse ses yeux verts. « C'est quoi le problème ? Tu fais comme si tu avais quelque chose à cacher. ». Edward lui raconte où il a déjà vu le mort. Au Royaume, avec la Queen Bee.

Le regard d'Alice s'obscurcit un peu plus. « Est ce que tu es sûr que c'était du chantage ? ». Elle espère qu'il se trompe mais sait très bien que non. Edward ne ferait pas une erreur pareille.

« Ouais j'en suis sûr. Il avait quelque chose contre elle, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. ».

« Putain de merde... ». Alice passe une main fiévreuse dans ses cheveux courts. «... L'un d'entre nous doit aller lui parler. ».

Il s'avance. « Laisses moi y aller. ». Alice secoue sa tête.

« Non, c'est plus à moi de le faire. Après tout, c'est mon amie. ».

« Ce qui prouve que c'est à moi d'y aller chérie. Le chef va y trouver un conflit d'intérêt, à part si c'est moi qui l'interroge. ».

Un reniflement qui ne fait vraiment pas honneur à la femme qu'elle est, se fait entendre pour toute réponse. « Edward, si je dois tomber pour cette histoire, je ne veux pas t'entrainer avec moi. ».

Le jeune homme plisse les yeux . « Qu'est ce que ça veut dire chérie ? ».

Alice réprime un frisson. Elle n'a jamais entendu quelqu'un dire chérie d'une manière si menaçante. Mais comme il a posé la question, elle va lui donner une réponse malgré le fait qu'il ne va pas du tout l'apprécier. « Je sais que tu es allé au Royaume tous les soirs de la semaine dernière. Et ne me dis pas que tu tentais juste d'obtenir un rendez vous. Je pense que tu as oublié que Rosalie est une de mes plus vieilles amies quand tu as décidé de revêtir ton costume de Batman et de jouer au vengeur masqué. Et tu sais que je ferais tout pour elle. c'est la Reine et il y a une raison pour cela. ».

Edward plie un peu sous l'accusation. Il n'a pas du tout oublié qu'elles sont amies, c'est juste qu'il pensait être assez discret pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il se doutait que ça finirait par se savoir. Il tente tout de même de défendre son point de vue. « Et alors ? Je voulais voir si je pouvais attraper le parasite qui l'extorque. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance vu que quelqu'un semble avoir résolu le problème pour moi. ».

Alice le regarde comme prête à le secouer pour faire rentrer du bon sens dans sa tête. « Edward, tu es un des meilleurs flics qu'il y ai et malgré le déni de la taille de la grande muraille de Chine qui semble bouffer ton QI, j'espère que tu réalises comment cette putain de vendetta risque de paraître aux yeux des autres ? ».

« Pourquoi n'as tu rien dit plus tôt si ça te gêne tant que ça ? ».

« Parce que la semaine dernière, je n'avais pas de cadavre sur les bras. Cadavre qui, je tiens à te rappeler, fait que par ton information, mon amie est notre suspect numéro un. ».

Edward jette un œil aux alentours pour être sûr que personne ne fait attention à eux. Il se détend un peu quand il remarque que les officiers en uniformes semblent toujours déprimés par le fait de devoir contenir la foule. « Sérieux, Alice... tu ne peux pas réellement croire que Bella... ». Il ne finit pas en raison de la pression du regard noir de sa collègue.

« Que Bella quoi ? Puisse tuer quelqu'un ? Oh putain que si ! Je suis persuadée que Bella puisse tuer quelqu'un. Mais ce qui est garanti c'est qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais tuer comme ce gars à été refroidi. Bella est une battante, si tu la cherches, elle te cherchera en retour. Si je dois la poursuivre pour le meurtre de quelqu'un, ça serait parce que cette personne a tenté de la tuer ou de s'en prendre à quelqu'un qu'elle aime. Mais un truc comme une exécution, ça ne colle pas avec elle. Bella a beaucoup trop de colère en elle pour faire quelque chose comme ça. Le problème est que ça, toi et moi nous le savons mais que le chef ne va pas voir notre point de vue sous le même aspect. ».

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais je pense que c'est tout de même à moi d'y aller. Le chef ne sait pas que j'ai des sentiments pour Bella alors que tout le monde au bureau sait que tu as été une des princesses du Royaume. ».

Les yeux froids d'Alice restent posés longtemps sur Edward avant qu'elle ne soupire. Il vient de reconnaître qu'il a des sentiments pour elle, sans même s'en rendre compte. « D'accord, tu y vas. Mais fais attention. Si elle pense que tu la menace, elle va se renfermer ou encore pire tenter de disparaitre. ».

Il sourit. « Crois moi, je sais ce que je fais. ».

Alice ne semble pas très convaincue mais ne parlemente pas. Au lieu de ça, elle tente de lui fournir des encouragements. Edward apprécie, communiquant un merci d'un hochement de tête. Silencieusement, tous les deux espèrent qu'Edward ne se lance pas dans un défi bien trop grand pour lui.

xoxo

Edward se tient devant l'appartement 405 et scrute la porte comme si elle détenait tous les secrets de l'univers. Il est parti de la scène de crime et est venu directement jusqu'au domicile de Bella. Tout en soupirant, il passe une main frustrée dans ses cheveux bronze. Ce n'est pas comme ça, ni pour cela qu'il souhaitait venir chez elle. Il espérait réussir à baisser sa garde, suffisamment pour qu'elle daigne sortir avec lui. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il n'a jamais profité du fait qu'il ai déjà son adresse et son numéro de téléphone pour tenter de la convaincre.

Putain, il se sent déjà mal de les avoir eu en regardant le dossier la concernant. Ce qu'il y a trouvé ne l'a pas vraiment surpris. Elle a eu quelques broutilles datant de l'époque où elle était gamine jusqu'à ses quatorze ans. À compter de ce moment, son casier est sans tache. Ce qui veut dire que, soit elle est devenue plus maline, soit quelqu'un l'a pris sous son aile et l'a tenue à l'écart du mauvais chemin ou encore mieux, les deux ensemble. L'instinct dit à Edward que c'est plutôt la dernière solution, simplement parce qu'au vue de leurs rencontres, elle semble être sérieuse et directe. Elle ne donne pas les signes de criminalité habituels.

Les seules autres choses de son casier datent de son vingtième anniversaire. Une arrestation pour possession de drogue qui n'a pas été poursuivie et une série de plaintes dues principalement à ses accès de colère explosifs et au fait que Mike Newton semble toujours à proximité quand ça arrive. Il y a pas mal de blancs dans son dossier mais Edward ne s'attarde pas dessus. Il espère qu'il aura le temps de les remplir devant un verre ou même qui sait, un bon repas.

Il se reprend et fixe la porte encore au moins cinq minutes avant de poser son poing dessus et de trouver le courage de frapper. Une voix familière et joyeuse se fait entendre de l'autre coté. « Une minute ! ».

Edward est amusé d'entendre la voix de Bella qui semble presque cordiale. Il sait que lorsqu'elle va le voir, ça ne va pas durer. Il entend un certain nombre de verrous avant qu'elle ne finisse par ouvrir la porte. Sa maison aussi est une forteresse.

C'est la première fois qu'il la voit réellement en dehors du Royaume, vu que lors de leur première rencontre, elle sortait de son boulot. Il est surpris. C'est en plus une beauté naturelle. Son visage frais, est libre de tout maquillage et ses longs cheveux bruns sont attachés en une queue de cheval haute derrière sa tête, frottant légèrement le milieu de son dos cambré. Ses jambes, habituellement serrées dans un pantalon plus que moulant sont cachées par un jogging gris trop grand qui tombe très bas sur ses hanches. Elle arbore comme simple haut, un t shirt bleu marine indiquant qu'elle est la 'propriété de la police de Forks Washington'. Il est coupé aux manches et juste un peu au dessus du nombril, permettant à Edward de voir plus en détail le tatouage qui semble partir de sa hanche jusque dans son dos. La dernière chose qu'il remarque est la vision de ses pieds nus aux ongles vernis de rouge qui dépassent à peine de sous le bas tirebouchonné de son jogging.

Il cligne des yeux une première fois. Puis une seconde. Il ne l'imaginait pas être dans le genre à se mettre du vernis. En tout cas l'ensemble la rajeunit énormément. Elle semble presque adolescente. La seule chose qui trahie le fait qu'elle soit la Queen Bee du Royaume est le feu qui brule dans ses pupilles dorées.

Le moment où ses yeux réalisent qui est à la porte, ils se durcissent. Bella prend le temps de croiser les bras, s'appuyer contre l'encadrement de la porte et de le regarder des pieds à la tête avant de parler. Edward a l'impression qu'elle le déshabille complètement du regard.

Elle dit froidement. « Je savais que les flics étaient persistants mais là ça devient ridicule. Tu sais qu'il y a des lois contre le harcèlement dans cet État ? ».

Edward décide de ne pas être aussi conciliant que d'habitude et il commence aussi à être passablement fatigué des joutes verbales qui ont lieu à chaque fois qu'il la voit alors cette fois, il décide d'attaquer.

« J'aurais préféré que ce soit une visite amicale chérie mais j'ai bien peur d'être obligé de te poser des questions au sujet d'un homme mort que nous avons trouvé ce matin. Est ce que je peux entrer ou préfères tu peut être venir avec moi au poste. Quelque soit ton choix, je ne vais pas faire ça dans le hall et risquer que tu me casses les couilles au littéral comme au figuré. ».

C'est surement la première fois qu'il parle à une femme d'une telle façon mais cela a l'effet désiré. Bella le toise un instant, décroise ses bras et retourne à l'intérieur de l'appartement, lui laissant la porte ouverte.

Edward reste un instant à l'entrée, s'attendant presque à voir Bella revenir pour le frapper avec une batte de baseball. Il est curieux de savoir à quoi peut ressembler son appartement. Durant toutes ses années sur le terrain, il sait que l'endroit où vivent les gens montre et dit beaucoup à leurs sujets. La première chose qu'il remarque en entrant chez elle est que c'est propre mais pas harmonieux. La collision entre deux mondes.

Un canapé en cuir moderne partage le même espace qu'un fauteuil qui doit dater des années cinquante et qui a vu de bien meilleurs jours. Une vitrine remplie de souvenirs de baseball partage le même mur qu'une autre avec une collection de fées en porcelaines. Ce sont les petites fées qui l'attire le plus car elles lui rappellent Bella. De cette beauté surnaturelle qu'on a du mal à comprendre mais qu'on cherche à attraper.

C'est ce qu'il ressent pour Bella. Tout ce qu'elle a fait depuis leur première rencontre est l'insulter et pourtant il revient toujours pour subir un peu plus. Elle est la magicienne ou la déesse guerrière qui l'a ensorcelé. Elle a tout ce coté mystérieux qu'Edward a pu entendre des contes et légendes de son enfance. Elle le terrifie et l'envoute en même temps. Repoussant ses pensées passionnées, il se tourne pour lui faire face.

« Le mec à qui tu parlais la semaine dernière, à l'arrière du Royaume, la semaine dernière. Quel est son nom de famille ? ».

Elle l'a vu observer l'intérieur de son séjour durant les cinq dernières minutes mais sa voix lui parvient de très près, avec surprise. Le jeune homme se déplace tel un félin en chasse. Il est si silencieux que malgré le fait d'être dans la même pièce que lui, il parvient à surprendre ou à faire oublié sa présence.

Bella ressent encore la même chose que la dernière fois, qu'il y a du prédateur en lui mais contrairement aux autres mecs qui ont le même regard, elle ne se sent pas tel une proie. Il lui transmet un sentiment de sécurité, et c'est probablement plus effrayant qu'être oppressée. Elle peut se défendre contre l'oppression mais le confort et la sécurité c'est une autre histoire.

« Et en quoi cela te regardes ? ». Elle tente de cacher son inconfort. « Je t'ai déjà dit boy scout que c'était mon problème et que je comptais m'en occuper toute seule. ».

« Désolé chérie mais c'est justement devenu mon problème. ». Edward se demande pourquoi tout le monde, à New York, lui donne toujours un surnom.

Elle se raidit sous la remarque et il se renfrogne. C'est une habitude de chez lui de nommer les femmes par le terme 'chérie', il l'a prise de son père adoptif, Texan pure souche, il y a bien des années de cela et c'est dit tel un signe d'affection. Rien de péjoratif là dedans. Mais il voit bien que Bella croit qu'il tente de la contrôler.

« Écoutes Texas Ranger, je sais que tu as le complexe du chevalier servant mais putain je suis sûre que tu n'es pas mon Roméo et je suis loin d'être ta Juliette alors je te l'ai déjà dit. Laisses tomber. ».

« Je souhaite que cela soit aussi simple. Ton problème est maintenant allongé sans vie, dans une allée derrière le marché aux poissons du quartier chinois, ce qui fait de lui mon problème. Il faut que tu me parles Bella. Je sais qu'il te faisait chanter et je dois découvrir si tu as quelque chose à voir là dedans. ».

Bella, qui se demande encore si le coup du cadavre est juste une excuse, ne sait pas où elle en est. Elle tourne ses yeux dorés et écarquillés vers le lieutenant avant de s'affaler, vidée dans un fauteuil à proximité. Elle dit d'une petite voix.

« Jake...mort. ». Sans même le réaliser, son corps s'est mis à trembler. « Oh mon dieu... au moins quand il était en vie, je pouvais voir... ». Elle parvient à se taire en remarquant l'intérêt et l'air concerné qu'Edward lui donne.

La vraie facette de Bella se pose immédiatement en retrait et Edward sait qu'il fait maintenant face à la Queen Bee du Royaume. C'est trop dommage. Il a apprécié ce soupçon de sa personnalité mais c'est aussi pour le mieux car la voir ainsi l'empêche de se concentrer sur l'affaire et de rester objectif.

« Je te demande encore une fois, quelle est ton histoire avec le défunt ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait contre toi ? ».

Elle le regarde et s'apprête à lui dire où il peut se les coller ses questions quand la porte menant au couloir s'ouvre. Une voix masculine, chaude et rocailleuse, demande. « Bella ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? ».

Embarrassé, Edward s'apprête à expliquer au mec avec qui elle vit qu'il n'est qu'un policier venu lui poser quelques questions, et non pas un mec qui rêve de se taper sa copine depuis plus d'une semaine, quand un vieil homme passe la porte . Le visage de Bella s'adoucit immédiatement quand elle le voit et elle se précipite à ses cotés pour l'aider à s'installer sur le vieux fauteuil.

« Grand père, tu ne devrais pas te balader sans ta canne, le docteur a dit que... ». Il la fait taire en levant une main autoritaire.

« Ce stupide docteur n'y connait rien. Ces gamins ont maintenant leurs jolis diplômes sur internet et ils pensent tout savoir ! Et toi qui me materne comme tu le fais ! Il me faut peu de chose pour penser que tu crois que j'ai déjà un pied dans la tombe ! ».

Il continue à maugréer un moment, le temps qu'Edward ramasse sa mâchoire tombée à terre. L'homme qu'il prenait pour un petit ami au son de sa voix doit avoir soixante dix ans. Les nombreuses rides qui couvrent son visage montre le caractère bien trempé du personnage alors que ses grandes mains enserrent fermement le bras de Bella alors qu'elle l'aide à s'assoir.

Le comportement de Bella change complètement. Ses gestes, ses expressions montrent une grande douceur. Elle sourit aux radotages du vieil homme. Ce qui surprend aussi Edward est que le vieil homme semble le regarder droit dans les yeux alors que ceux ci sont vitreux. Ses yeux qui devaient être autrefois noisette sont presque sans vie. Il est quasiment aveugle.

Malgré son age avancé, la voix du vieil homme a une certaine jeunesse exubérante qui a conduit à son erreur initiale. Edward trouve que cette visite est bien plus enrichissante qu'il ne l'aurait cru au départ. Ce qui est dommage est que cela n'a rien à voir avec son enquête.

« Alors dis moi Dolce, à qui est ce que tu parlais ? ». Bella lance automatiquement un regard paniqué en direction d'Edward, qui change en un avertissement pour qu'il se tienne à carreau.

« Mon nom est Edward Cullen, Monsieur. Je suis un ami de votre petite fille. ». Si ça ce n'est pas modifier la vérité à sa sauce, il ne sait pas ce que c'est.

« Joli accent texan petit. Je ne savais pas que Bella connait quelqu'un de ce coin. ». Son ton est suspicieux au possible et Edward tente de garder le sien respectueux.

« En fait monsieur, c'est une connaissance que nous avons en commun qui nous a présenté mais je suis ici depuis peu de temps. ». Le vieil homme sourit et Edward a l'impression qu'il vient de passer une sorte de test. Apparemment c'est le cas car Bella lui esquisse un petit sourire.

« Grand père, je dois me préparer pour aller au boulot. Rosie veut qu'on soit là pour midi aujourd'hui. On doit faire l'inventaire. Jane va venir plus tôt mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose avant ça tu n'as qu'à m'appeler. ». Elle se penche et l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue. Edward ressent soudain une vilaine jalousie envers le vieil homme.

« Tout ira bien Dolce. Ton ami Edward et moi allons trouver quelque chose à discuter pendant que tu te prépares ainsi tu n'as même pas à t'inquiéter pour nous. ».

Bella panique. « J'ai bien peur qu'Edward soit vraiment occupé aujourd'hui et il ne faisait que passer. Pas vrai boy scout ? ».

Edward sourit et décide de ne pas jouer son jeu. Pourquoi le ferait il alors qu'elle n'est jamais, au grand jamais, conciliante avec lui. « Oh je suis sûr que Monsieur... ». Il attend qu'on finisse sa phrase.

Le vieil homme s'exécute. « Swan... Aro Swan Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Aro. ».

Edward sourit. « Aro et moi trouverons un sujet de discussion. Après tout, je n'ai pas vraiment quoi que ce soit d'urgent à faire. Je te l'ai dit pourtant Bella. Mais ça doit être dû à ta mémoire à court terme un peu … comment dirais je … défaillante ? ».

Aro rit doucement et Bella pâlit à vu d'œil. Elle sait qu'elle vient d'être battu sur son propre terrain mais n'étant pas quelqu'un de défaitiste ni bonne joueuse, elle s'approche gracieusement du policier et attire son oreille contre sa bouche. Elle lui susurre d'une voix sucrée. « Dis lui quoi que ce soit au sujet de ta visite ou tente de lui soutirer des informations au sujet de Jake, d'une manière ou d'une autre et je te coupe ce qui te sert de couilles et je te les fais bouffer, compris ? ».

Pas plus perturbé que cela, Edward tourne sa tête et ses lèvres se retrouvent à quelques centimètres de celles de la jeune femme. Au lieu de lui donner le baiser passionné qui le démange atrocement ou même un baiser aussi chaste que lors de leur première rencontre, il se penche vers son oreille. « Continues à me parler ainsi chérie et la prochaine fois, je ne serais pas capable de m'empêcher de m'occuper de ta petite bouche insolente. ».

Il se penche un peu plus et lui mordille discrètement l'oreille. Bella n'arrive pas à contrôler le petit halètement ni les joues écarlates qui trahissent son émotion. Sans un mot ni même un regard, elle se tourne et file droit dans ce qui semble être la salle de bains. Une immense satisfaction envahie Edward quand la porte claque violemment. On entend un rugissement en provenance de la salle de bains. Il sourit encore plus quand le vieil homme demande, le regard tourné vaguement vers le couloir.

« Je me demande ce qui vient de la rendre si explosive... ».

Edward rit et dit doucement. « Je ne sais pas... Peut être que quelque chose l'a mordu... ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**_J'ai eu un bon retour du premier chapitre et ma chère Karina m'a expressément demandé le deuxième chapitre (20 mails sur deux jours... ça rend dingue)_**

**_Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews et votre soutien !_**

**_à bientôt !_**

**_:3_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mémoires d'une Queen Bee**

_**Twilight à Stephenie Meyer - Coyote Ugly à David McNally – CU : Memoirs of a NYB à Rogue Amazon Boo**_

**Création de Lex Lina**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapitre 3**

**Playlist Chapitre 3 :**

**The Subways - Rock & Roll Queen**

**Sungarden - Black Hole Sun**

**Gwen Stefany - The sweet Escape**

Bella soupire et laisse le jet chaud de la douche détendre son corps svelte. Cela fait du bien et assouplit un peu la tension de ses épaules. Un juron frustré sort de ses lèvres alors qu'elle lave ses cheveux.

Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il allait l'attendre et autant elle aimerait lui dire ce qu'il se passe, elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas. Enfin pas encore. Putain, cela la surprend elle même qu'elle puisse avoir envie de lui raconter. Peut être qu'avec l'age, elle se radoucit.

Un autre soupir se fait entendre tandis qu'elle rince ses longs cheveux bruns et commence à mettre du démêlant. Son esprit tourne à plein régime, cherchant un plan pour se sortir de cette situation. Bella sait qu'elle a une toute petite marge de manœuvre, donc un seul essai avant que la famille de Jacob apprenne sa mort... Et de là, elle sait ce qui risque de se produire.

Ravie de l'idée qui vient de jaillir de son esprit, elle finit sa douche et sort du jet brulant pour s'emmitoufler dans une serviette. Il faut qu'elle fasse vite. Jane va arriver dans peu de temps pour prendre soin de son grand père, ainsi elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter du fait qu'il soit seul. Calmement, elle sort de la salle de bains pour entrer dans sa chambre peu éclairée, enrubannée dans une serviette. Bella se met à farfouiller dans ses placards.

La jeune femme sort un petit sac de sport et commence à empiler ses vêtements à l'intérieur, s'interrompant uniquement pour rajuster la serviette qui glisse de son corps. Frustrée, elle finit par la balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce et pousse d'une main coléreuse, les cheveux qui lui tombent devant les yeux.

Elle parvient à se satisfaire de la quantité de vêtements qui lui dureront plusieurs jours. Bella retrouve ceux qu'elle portait avant sa douche et se rhabille de la même façon. Elle trouve une paire de chaussettes propres et enfile une paire de baskets qui ont vu de meilleurs jours. Elle jette un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre, vérifiant qu'elle n'ai rien oublié d'important puis se dirige vers la fenêtre.

Telle une ombre, elle se glisse par la fenêtre et descend par l'escalier de secours. Une fois que son pied touche le bitume, elle ne perd pas de temps et se dirige vers le garage qui lui est réservé. Elle l'ouvre discrètement, cillant quand il grince aux endroits habituels. Le bruit est presque assourdissant et elle sait qu'Edward et surtout son grand père l'ont entendu. Mais il est trop tard pour s'en inquiéter maintenant.

Son cabriolet mustang 69' rouge scintille dès que les rayons du soleil le touchent. D'une main assurée, elle jette son sac à l'arrière, passe par dessus les portes à la manière des frères Dukes et démarre la voiture avant de sortir du garage précipitamment.

Une voix à l'accent texan prononcé se fait entendre. « Bella ! ». Elle s'apprête à tourner au coin de la rue quand elle jette un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Edward est en haut de l'escalier de secours, celui qui lui a permis de s'enfuir. Avec un grand sourire, elle lève sa main, montre fièrement son majeur et lui fait un grand sourire.

Edward profère toute une sublime flopée d'injures à faire rougir un proxénète. On peut surement l'entendre jusqu'au Texas.

_Quelques instants plus tôt..._

Edward se demande ce qui peut retenir Bella si longtemps dans la salle de bains. Elle est, tout de même, très longue dans ses préparatifs. Écoutant l'histoire qu'Aro lui raconte que d'une oreille, il tente de se concentrer sur les bruits que fait Bella. La douche... Edward se relaxe un peu et se réinstalle, son attention pleinement tournée vers l'histoire que le grand père de Bella est en train de lui raconter.

"Alors petit... Dis moi comment tu t'y es pris pour que ma Dolce te laisse entrer dans notre maison ? Tu es le premier qu'elle ramène ici alors tu dois etre quelqu'un de spécial.".

Edward sourit. "Non Monsieur. Je ne m'attribue pas encore un tel mérite. Pour résumer, je dirais qu'elle n'a pas le choix sur ce coup là. Mais je vous garantie que la prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, j'aurais définitivement conquis son coeur.".

Aro éclate de rire. "Mon dieu, quel courage. Alors prépares toi à prendre des coups car elle est plus sauvage que le grand Bucéphale."

À sa grande surprise, Aro révèle qu'il a été policier durant près de trente ans et qu'à l'époque, selon lui, cela voulait vraiment dire quelque chose que de porter ce badge. Edward se demande pourquoi est ce que Bella est totalement contre l'idée de se lier à un policier alors qu'elle connait le métier.

Aro continue ensuite en lui racontant une enquête difficile où un voleur laissait toujours comme signature un as de pique sur les lieux de ses crimes. Edward est tellement pris dans l'histoire qu'il a douté quand il a entendu des grincements mais le son d'une voiture démarrant en trombe a ravivé son attention. Il demande, curieux.

« C'était quoi ça ? ». Aro s'arrête et lève une oreille attentionnée en direction de la fenêtre. Il fronce ses sourcils.

« C'est étrange, on dirait la voiture de Bella. ».

Les mots sont à peine sortis de la bouche du vieux qu'Edward est déjà en train de courir jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme. Il ouvre brusquement la porte et court jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte comprenant qu'elle vient de lui faire le coups de l'escalier de secours comme dans les séries policières. Il arrive juste à temps pour la voir s'en aller au loin.

Il crie, de colère et d'incrédulité. « Bella ! ». La dernière chose qu'il voit d'elle est son majeur et ce sourire resplendissant qu'elle lui envoie. La maudissant, il retourne à l'intérieur. Edward sort son portable pour appeler Alice et la tenir au courant des derniers évènements mais avant qu'il ne compose le numéro, son téléphone sonne.

Il aboie au combiné. « Cullen. ». Le débit rapide des natifs du Bronx lui répond. Alice.

« Edward, on a un sérieux problème. Je viens d'avoir l'identité exacte de notre cadavre et tu ne vas pas en revenir. ».

Edward sent un certain effroi et de l'abattement lui tomber sur les épaules. « Qui c'est ? ».

« Jacob Black. ».

Une colère noire pulse dans l'esprit d'Edward en entendant ce nom. Il le connait, bien entendu, comme chacun des policiers qui ont pu travailler à la Brigade des Stups. « PUTAIN ! ».

« Tu dois ramener Bella ici. Même si elle n'a rien à voir là dedans, Billy Black va être à sa recherche dans peu de temps. ». Elle semble inquiète et elle a une putain de bonne raison de l'être. William dit Billy Black est une personne très dangereuse. Edward grimace.

« J'aurais adoré le faire Alice, mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit possible pour le moment. Elle a filé dès que j'ai eu le dos tourné. ».

Sa partenaire lui perce le tympan en hurlant. « Tu l'as perdu ? ». Il grimace une nouvelle fois et écarte le téléphone de son oreille.

Il répond doucement. « Ouais. ». Il sent d'ici les ondes ténébreuses de colère et d'ennui qui émanent d'Alice.

« Alors je te suggère de la retrouver avant qu'elle ne se mette dans des ennuis qu'elle ne pourra gérer. Mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin que tu me retrouves chez Black. On doit l'informer officiellement de la mort de son fils. ». Il reconnaît à son ton peu enjoué, qu'elle n'est pas pressée de vivre une telle expérience. Annoncer la mort d'un proche est atroce mais le faire auprès de quelqu'un qui règle souvent ses problèmes en exécutant les personnes concernées et leurs famille est un niveau au dessus. L'expression 'Ne tuez pas le messager' prend une nouvelle ampleur dans ce genre de condition.

« Je serais là. ». Il raccroche sans même dire au revoir. Passant une main rugueuse sur son visage, il se tourne et va dans le couloir, où il se retrouve nez à nez avec une jeune fille à la peau blanche presque translucide et aux cheveux blonds nattés, lui donnant un air encore plus innocent. Elle lui dit.

« Oh salut ! Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu des voix là dedans. Où est Bella ? ».

Edward prend en considération la fille, surpris qu'elle soit entrée jusque là sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. « Elle n'est pas là et vous ? Qui êtes vous ? ».

« Oh je suis Jane. Je prends soin du grand père de Bella durant ses heures de boulot. ». Elle sourit. « Les horaires sont atroces mais le patient est absolument adorable et le salaire paie largement mes cours de self défense... Qui êtes vous ? ».

Il répond laconiquement. « Un ami. ». Les yeux de la nounou se plissent faisant disparaître son apparente jeunesse.

« Alors l'ami. Pourrais tu dire à Bella lorsque tu la verras que je ne peux pas venir Jeudi prochain. Il faut qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre car j'ai un empêchement. Je l'aurai bien dit à Aro mais il oublie rapidement ce qui l'arrange. ». Sur ces mots, Jane repart dans le séjour.

Distrait, Edward marmonne. « Je le lui dirais. ». Et tout bas, il murmure. « Après l'avoir retrouvée et étranglée de mes propres mains. ».

Une fois de retour dans le séjour, Edward s'approche pour dire au revoir au grand père de Bella. Celui ci lui sourit et dit. "Ne perds pas espoir mon garçon. Cette enfant mérite qu'on s'y accroche. Et je compte sur toi... A notre prochaine rencontre !".

Edward serre la main d'Aro et quitte l'appartement de Bella, se demandant tout le long comment est ce qu'elle a pu se retrouvée coincée avec Jacob Black. Et le policier a déjà le sentiment, qu'il ne va pas apprécier la réponse.

xoxo

Charlotte force un œil endormi à s'ouvrir et à chercher le réveil sur sa table de nuit. Les aiguilles lui indiquent qu'il est une heure du matin. Pas sûre de ce qui la réveillée, elle grommelle et se retourne. C'est à ce moment qu'elle l'entend à nouveau. On frappe à sa porte. Elle repose à nouveau son regard sur son réveil et repousse les couvertures, cognant sans ménagement le corps chaud assoupi à coté d'elle.

Une voix endormie lui demande. « Lotie ? ». Même endormi son accent australien est notable.

« Rendors toi Peter. ». Elle sourit quand il marmonne quelque chose se rapprochant d'un OK puis soupire en se relevant. Charlotte attrape sa robe de chambre en sortant de la pièce et traverse le salon jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Depuis son nouveau boulot, elle habite dans un joli petit appartement dans un des meilleurs coins de New York. Bien loin de cette pièce humide au cinquième étage sans ascenseur qu'elle avait au fin fond du Bronx quand elle est arrivée. Le tapage à la porte augmente et cette fois, une voix qu'elle semble reconnaître se fait entendre de l'autre coté.

La femme dit. « Allez Lotie, ouvres moi, veux tu ! ».

« Bella ? ». Étonnée, Charlotte s'empresse d'ouvrir la porte.

Charlotte et Bella n'ont pas été très bonnes amies quand elles ont travaillées ensemble au Royaume. Bella, sans vraiment le vouloir, dès son arrivée, est devenue l'égérie de toute la clientèle par son talent et ce coté sexy et royal qu'elle transpire par les pores de sa peau. Mais cela a doucement évolué quand Lotie a apprit à connaître la jolie brune. Elle a réalisé, en l'observant que Bella est dure car elle veut exceller dans tout ce qu'elle fait et qu'elle en exige autant de ses collègues. Et lorsque Charlotte a énoncé son souhait de changer de vie, Bella l'a aidé en lui trouvant un emploi plus '_respectable_' et cet appartement ensoleillé avec vue sur le parc. Mais c'est tout de même étrange de sa part de passer faire une visite à une heure du matin.

« Salut Lotie ! ». Celle ci reste sans voix et reste les yeux fixés sur la superbe brunette, complètement choquée. Bella se tient devant elle, portant un enfant endormi dans ses bras. Un regard ennuyé passe sur le visage de Bella et Charlotte sort de sa torpeur avant d'entendre une vilaine réflexion.

« Écoutes, est ce qu'on peut entrer ? Il n'est pas aussi léger qu'on peut le penser. ».

« Oh euh... Ouais, désolée. Entres donc. ». Elle fait un pas de coté et ferme la porte derrière son amie. Elle ouvre la bouche prête à demander ce qu'il se passe quand le petit paquet dans les bras de Bella s'étire.

Le petit garçon demande d'une voie ensommeillée. « Maman ? ». Le visage de Bella s'adoucit et elle semble fondre sous son charme.

« Tout va bien Antony, rendors toi. ». Mais celui ci a déjà d'autres idées en tête et tourne sa tête vers Charlotte.

« Hé salut poupée ! ». Il fait un semblant de salut militaire avec les deux doigts qu'il vient de sortir de sa bouche. Lotie sourit en le regardant. Maintenant qu'elle peut voir clairement son visage, Lotie sait, sans même prendre en compte le 'maman' qu'il a soufflé précédemment, que c'est le fils de Bella. Les boucles brunes, les yeux dorés sont des indices indiscutables. Il a les mêmes traits aristocratiques que sa mère, ceux qui font que Bella est si inatteignable, mais les siens sont déjà plus masculin malgré le fait qu'ils soient adoucie par sa jeunesse. Charlotte sourit encore au garçon et rencontre les yeux de son amie.

« Bella, qu'est ce qui se passe ? ».

Elle soupire et se met inconsciemment à balancer son fils le protégeant de son bras. « J'ai besoin de ton aide Lotie. Écoutes, c'est une longue histoire et je ne veux pas que... ». Elle lance un regard à son enfant qui maintenant gigote contre elle. Charlotte comprend tout ce dont elle a besoin.

« Maman ! Veux descendre ! ». Bella relâche son emprise mais ne le laisse pas descendre avant de dire.

« Tu veux quoi Tony ? ».

Antony sourit. « Je veux descendre s'il te plait maman ? ». Il sossote un peu, ce qui le rend encore plus mignon. Bella sourit et le pose à terre. C'est alors que Peter, le compagnon de Charlotte, sort de la chambre portant uniquement un bas de pyjama en flanelle. Ses pieds nus font un bruit étouffé quand il avance dans le séjour.

« Lotie... Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Il est une heure du mat... ». Il aperçoit Bella et un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs qui se cache entre ses jambes. Il cligne des yeux, surpris. « Salut Bells. ». Il se penche pour être à hauteur du gamin. « Et qui avons nous là ? ». Antony devenant le nouveau centre d'attention, sourit timidement à Peter.

« Peter, Charlotte, je vous présente mon fils Antony. ». Elle sourit et on sent tout de suite la fierté dans sa voix. Elle tourne ensuite des yeux plus sérieux vers Lotie. « On doit parler. ».

Peter semble comprendre l'urgence et incite l'enfant à sortir de sa cachette. « Eh Tony, est ce que tu aimes les comics ? ». Le petit garçon lui lance un regard intéressé et plein de questions. « Tu sais les histoires avec Superman, Spiderman... des super héros quoi ? J'en ai plein dans le bureau... Si ça te dit ? ». Les yeux d'Antony s'illuminent.

« Maman ! Maman ! Est ce que je peux aller voir Spiderman s'il te plait ? ». Bella sourit et accepte. Tony pousse un cri de joie en courant vers Peter, il lui prend la main et celui ci l'entraine dans l'autre pièce. Peter se marre alors qu'il se laisse entrainé par l'enthousiasme du petit garçon pendu à son bras. Bella les regarde un moment, un sourire pincé et triste puis se tourne vers Charlotte.

Elle dit avec chaleur. « Tu as de la chance Lotie. ».

Charlotte entoure son bras sur les épaules de Bella et soupire. « Je sais Queenie. ». Elles vont dans la cuisine.

« OK alors racontes moi tout. Tu te pointes à ma porte à une heure du mat' avec un fils dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence et avec la nette impression que le diable est à tes trousses. Qu'est ce qui se passe Bella ? Est ce que tu as des problèmes ? ».

Bella soupire et s'assoit sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Lotie prend la chaise en face d'elle. « Rosie est la seule à être au courant pour mon fils. Et encore... Elle l'a découvert par accident. Écoutes, je vais te dire l'histoire et après tu décideras si tu peux m'aider ou pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas car je comprendrais quelle que soit ta décision. Car je vais te demander beaucoup. ».

Charlotte met les poings sur les 'i' avant que Bella ne poursuive. « Dis moi comment je peux t'aider Bella. On est du Royaume, quoi que ce soit je serais là.. ».

« Avant que tu ne t'engages dans quoi que ce soit, je dois te dire les risques. Royaume ou pas, ça peut être dangereux. Je veux que tu comprennes où je me trouve. D'ac ? ».

Les yeux de Bella semblent scintiller avec l'éclairage de la cuisine. Charlotte comprend l'attraction presque animale que la jeune femme provoque. Bella semble encore hésiter, puis lui fait un petit sourire et passe la main dans ses longues boucles brunes. « J'ai kidnappé mon fils cet après midi ». Charlotte ouvre grand la bouche. Bella se mord la lèvre. « Et je préfère encore mourir plutôt que de le rendre. ».

xoxo

_Plus tôt dans la journée..._

Bella avance dans la demeure appartenant à William Black, ayant encore du mal à croire ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire. Malgré tout, elle reste calme alors que le garde du corps attitré au seul petit fils du baron du crime, lui donne accès à sa chambre.

« Monsieur Black dit que vous avez une heure. Profitez en. ». Elle lui fait un petit sourire et entre dans la chambre du petit garçon. Immédiatement, le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns qui joue tranquillement avec ses cubes les laisse tomber.

« MAMAN ! ». Il saute partout, empli de joie et court dans les bras ouverts de sa mère.

« TONY ! ». Elle rit, le soulève et le fait virevolter dans la pièce. Maria, la nounou chargée du petit garçon, regarde la scène avec une profonde joie tintée de tristesse. Elle a la même réaction à chaque fois que la mère et le fils se retrouvent et elle sait que son cœur va se briser quand elle verra la jeune femme laisser son petit bout de quatre ans et demi derrière elle.

Mais, ce n'est pas à elle de s'impliquer dans les affaires de Monsieur Black, et malgré combien elle souhaiterait aider, elle a sa propre famille à protéger d'abord. Maria supervise les rencontres entre Isabella et son fils depuis le début et c'est pourquoi, alors que l'heure passe, elle ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer des petits détails étranges aujourd'hui.

Habituellement quand Isabella vient, elle laisse rarement passer une seconde sans qu'elle ne touche son fils. Que ce soit une main laissée dans les cheveux, une bagarre improvisée qui fait que le petit pousse des petits cris de plaisir ou même un vêtement remis en place, elle le touche tout le temps et trouve toujours une excuse pour le faire.

Certaines fois, c'est le petit garçon qui est le plus demandeur. Il va s'assoir entre les jambes de sa mère pendant qu'elle lui raconte une histoire. Ce sont les visites les plus difficiles pour Maria car elle peut voir les larmes qui ne demandent qu'à couler dans les yeux d'Isabella et lorsqu'elle s'en va, Maria met des heures à soulager la tristesse du petit Antony.

L'heure passe. Maria fait comme l'exige son travail. Elle se redresse et va dire à Bella qu'il est l'heure qu'elle s'en aille. Ils ont joués avec des camions et ont eu le temps de faire une petite forteresse. « Señorita Swan... C'est l'heure. ». Elle voit le visage de Bella qui se décompose. La mère se tourne vers son fils et dit doucement.

« Tony... Maman doit y aller. ». Le petit garçon saute directement vers elle et pleure à chaudes larmes.

« Est ce que je peux venir maman ? Je veux venir avec toi ! Pourquoi est ce que je peux pas venir avec toi ? ». Bella retient ses larmes et soulève son fils, le serrant contre elle.

« Antony, tu te rappelles ce jeu auquel on jouait avec papa ? Quand papa criait sur maman et que je te disais de couvrir tes oreilles et de serrer fort tes yeux. Ensuite, les choses ne sont que meilleures une fois que maman te dit de les ouvrir ? ». L'enfant acquiesce, ses grands yeux dorés montrant un peu d'appréhension. Bella dit avec plus d'entrain. « On va y jouer d'accord ? Juste une petite minute. ».

« Mais maman, je ne veux pas que papa et toi vous criiez. ». Bella le serre un peu plus fort contre elle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te promets qu'on ne le fera plus mais j'ai quand même besoin que tu joues le jeu maintenant d'accord ? ».

Des yeux identiques aux siens cèdent sous la demande. Il murmure. « D'accord. ».

Une fois assurée que son fils n'entendrait pas, elle se penche vers Maria et lui chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille. Les yeux de la vieille femme s'ouvrent en grand alors que Bella lui annonce la mort de Jacob Black. Maria sait ce que ça implique pour Isabella et elle devine ce que la jeune femme s'apprête à faire.

« Il vient avec moi. ». Maria retient sa respiration.

« Vous ne pouvez pas Señorita. Il va vous tuer. ».

« Il va le faire de toutes les façons Maria. Mais c'est mon fils. Je ne peux pas le laisser là et qu'il soit élevé par cet homme. Je ne vais pas le laisser ici. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir pris soin d'Antony. Pardonnes moi Maria. ». La vieille femme ne comprend pas pourquoi Isabelle réclame son pardon pour quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas hésiter à faire dans la même situation.

La vieille femme se tourne vers la porte, préférant l'appui du garde du corps au cas où Isabella soit prise d'une témérité dangereuse. Bella se sert d'un des camions d'Antony pour frapper la nounou à l'arrière de sa tête. La petite bonne femme potelée a à peine le temps de se rendre compte du geste, qu'elle s'effondre. « Pardonnes moi Maria. ».

Bella lance un dernier regard désolé au sol et saisissant son fils dans ses bras, se dirige directement vers la petite sortie de la nurserie. Moins d'une minute après, les gardes commencent déjà à lui crier d'arrêter.

Elle n'en court que plus vite, sachant qu'ils n'oseront pas lui tirer dessus si elle garde Tony dans ses bras. Avec la vitesse et l'énergie qu'elle prend de son désespoir, Bella fonce vers une barrière qu'elle sait bien plus basse que les autres. Le trou qu'elle a fait dans le grillage situé après la barrière avant d'aller à l'entrée principale sert comme prévu alors qu'elle glisse tenant toujours son fils comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle se griffe et s'écorche mais continue son évasion.

Son cabriolet l'attend dans une rue à proximité. Sans même regarder en arrière, elle boucle la ceinture de Tony dans le siège qu'elle avait prévu pour lui et saute sur celui du conducteur quand un coup de feu se fait entendre derrière elle.

Cinq hommes de main de Black arrivent derrière eux, armes en main et elle n'attend pas de savoir ce qu'ils veulent. Elle démarre la voiture et file. Elle appuie aussi fort qu'elle peut sur la pédale d'accélération et espère parvenir à atteindre le coin de la rue avant d'être touchée par une balle. Un dernier coup d'œil à son rétro et elle remarque que les hommes armés se sont stoppés, semblant la maudire. Elle sourit. Pour le moment, ils sont saufs.

xoxo

Edward et Alice arrive à l'entrée de la demeure de William Black, seulement pour voir qu'une extrême tension règne sur le lieu. Ils sont escortés par deux gardes, passent un détecteur de métal puis dirigés vers le bureau de monsieur Black.

Edward doit avouer qu'il est impressionné par l'élégance du lieu. Toute la pièce est recouverte de boiserie et crie la fortune de son propriétaire. Au dessus d'une sublime cheminée, un Picasso original est mis en valeur. Qui a dit que le crime ne paie pas ?

Mais Edward reste surtout fixé sur une photographie un peu plus en retrait montrant un tatouage de fleurs de cerisiers sur une peau nue. On devine la courbure d'une hanche, la cambrure d'un dos, sur une peau à l'aspect velouté. La silhouette est tellement mise en valeur par le photographe qu'elle exhale une certaine sensualité. Edward reconnaît le modèle. Bella.

Pendant qu'Edward fait le tour de la pièce comme un touriste japonais, Alice se tient au milieu, pas impressionnée. Elle est déjà venue ici, souvent, vu que souvent monsieur Black est le premier concerné et accusé quand il s'agit d'homicides. On a souvent tendance à mourir prématurément quand la famille Black est impliquée.

Finalement, l'homme du jour arrive et un sourcil relevé indique discrètement sa surprise à la vue d'Alice. Le masque de politesse étudiée, malgré tout, se pose et l'énigme que peut être William dit Billy Black observe les deux policiers de ses yeux perçants et noirs. Alice hoche la tête en guise de salutations.

Edward, quant à lui, regarde l'homme avec un air plus que curieux. Il a, comme tout le monde, déjà entendu parlé du patron du crime organisé, ou vu des images ou des vidéos à son sujet mais ce n'est en rien comparable à voir l'homme en vrai, sa stature et le pouvoir émanant de lui, imposant dans la pièce. Son costume est sur mesure et immaculé, ses cheveux sont tous en place et ses chaussures rutilent tellement qu'Edward peut y voir son propre reflet. Tout chez Billy Black semble plus être tel une star de cinéma plutôt qu'un criminel notoire.

« Alors Lieutenant Whitlock, c'est un plaisir comme toujours. Et pour quelle raison ai je le droit à une si charmante visite ? Et excusez mes manières, qui est votre ami ? ». Il prend place derrière son bureau.

Alice fixe l'homme avant de retourner son attention vers Edward. « Agent Spécial Edward Cullen, voici William Black, le plus gentleman des crapules de cette ville. ».

Black se renfrogne et dit. « Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi charmante lieutenant... Quel dommage. ».

Edward sent que les choses ne vont pas aller en s'améliorant si Alice commence son offensive ainsi, alors il décide d'être diplomate. « Monsieur Black, veuillez excuser ma partenaire. Cela a été une semaine très intéressante. Mais j'ai de bien mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer. Je suis au regret de vous informer que votre fils a été retrouvé mort ce matin et nous avons, malheureusement, quelques questions à vous poser à ce sujet. ».

Les yeux de Black clignent à plusieurs reprises devant le lieutenant avant de reprendre leur lueur impassible. « Ce sont de terribles nouvelles. Ceci, en effet, explique beaucoup... ». Il reste pensif les yeux tournés vers la photographie au mur.

Edward est curieux car il aimerait savoir à quelle question répond la mort de son fils unique. Il est sur le point de lui demander lorsque le criminel se tourne vers lui. « Lieutenants, vu que vous êtes là, et comprenant aussi que cela n'est pas de votre domaine, j'aimerais vous informer d'un crime sérieux qui a été commis dans ma demeure. Cette information vous mènera surement tout autant vers le meurtrier de mon fils. ».

Il se penche pour prendre un cigarillo d'une boite sur son bureau. Edward plisse des yeux, s'attendant au pire alors qu'Alice paraît surprise. « Je n'ai jamais dit que votre fils a été tué, j'ai juste dit qu'il a été retrouvé mort. ». Billy Black ne cille pas.

« Oh allons lieutenant. J'ai appris depuis le temps que la brigade criminelle ne prend pas le temps de prévenir la famille des défunts. Ils sont juste ceux qui viennent vous interroger après que le corps ai été autopsié. ». Le sarcasme n'est pas loupé par les deux policiers.

Alice lui dit, les dents serrées. « Si vous avez de quelconques informations concernant la mort de votre fils alors vous devez nous dire ce que c'est.

Edward se rapproche d'elle. Il n'est pas convaincu qu'elle n'est pas prête à lui tirer une balle dans le corps et il veut être sûr d'être en position de l'arrêter si elle tente quelque chose de stupide.

« Je sais seulement que Bella Swan, une de vos vieilles amies je crois Lieutenant Whitlock, est venue chez moi un peu plus tôt dans la journée et a enlevé mon petit fils. C'est une félonie qu'elle va payer au prix le plus fort que la loi le permet. Connaissant Bella comme je l'a connais, elle a du commettre un pareil acte désespéré que si elle de bonnes raisons de s'enfuir. Je ne peux qu'assumer le fait qu'elle a quelque chose à voir avec la mort tragique de mon propre enfant.".

William Black les regarde froidement, coupant élégamment la pointe de son cigare. Edward parvient à contrôler son choc à cette révélation, ne voulant pas que cet homme sache qu'il connait lui aussi Bella.

Alice renifle. « C'est ridicule. Pourquoi est ce que Bella kidnapperait votre petit fils alors que son père vient de mourir ? ».

Le criminel lâche un petit sourire mesquin et répond. « Tout simplement parce qu'elle est sa mère. ».

xoxo

Charlotte regarde son amie dans un silence fasciné alors qu'elle vient de lui raconter l'histoire de sa vie avec Jake Black. Elle ne peut empêcher quelques larmes de couler mais elle les essuie prestement. Ça ne passerait pas si Bella la voyait pleurer. Mais Bella ne prête pas réellement attention car en finissant son histoire, elle reste les yeux dans le vague.

« Alors laisses moi résumer. Le père de Jake a soudoyé le juge pour obtenir la garde totale de ton fils en te déclarant incapable ? ». Bella ne dit rien avant de sourire avec amertume.

« Ouais ça résume bien. J'ai perdu la garde de Tony avant qu'il ai un an et quelques mois plus tard, Jake est venu me voir, me disant qu'il m'autoriserait des droits de visite si j'étais d'accord pour lui donner de l'argent quand il en avait besoin. Apparemment, son papa chéri avait décidé de lui couper les vivres. Je travaillais déjà pour Rosalie avant le procès et je m'en sortais bien au bar. Mais avec la mort de Jake, je sais que Billy Black n'y réfléchira pas à deux fois avant d'emmener mon fils loin de moi. Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver Lotie. Je ne peux pas. ».

Lotie lui fait un sourire triste. « Alors tu décides de te mettre à dos un des mecs les plus dangereux de la ville de New York, c'est ça ? Je vais te dire Bella... on peut dire que tu as de la classe même pour choisir tes ennemis ! ».

Bella sourit à sa remarque avant que son expression redevienne sombre. « Écoutes Charlotte, j'aurais besoin que tu gardes Tony pour moi durant quelques temps. Au moins, jusqu'à ce que je puisse dire que Black ne soit plus sur mon dos. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demandé mais... ». Son amie l'arrête en posant sa main sur son bras.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'en serais honorée. Une question par contre... Pourquoi moi ? ».

« Tu veux dire plutôt qu'Angela ou Rosalie ? ». Charlotte acquiesce.

« Parce que Billy sait qu'elles sont mes amies mais il ne te connais pas. Je me suis dit que Peter et toi pouvez prendre des vacances chez ton père à Phœnix et là même Billy ne serait pas capable de te trouver. ».

« D'accord, on va en prendre soin. Mais et toi ? Tu sais que s'il te retrouve... ». Elle ne trouve pas le courage de continuer sa pensée. Bella regarde les yeux inquiets de son amie et sourit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Lotie. Je suis une vraie Queen Bee, je suis capable de gérer ça. ».

Charlotte ne semble pas super convaincue mais ne prend pas le temps de discuter. Une chose qu'elle sait au sujet de Bella est qu'elle est coriace quand il le faut. Si quelqu'un peut se sortir d'une telle situation dramatique, c'est bien elle.

Charlotte espère juste que Bella s'en sortira sans réel dommage.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Hello ! Hello ! merci du super accueil de cette fic !**_

_**Continuez ainsi car c'est ce qui m'incite à travailler plus vite ^^**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Mémoires d'une Queen B.**

_**Twilight à Stephenie Meyer - Coyote Ugly à David McNally – CU : Memoirs of a NYB à Rogue Amazon Boo**_

**Création de Lex Lina**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapitre 4**

**Playlist Chapitre 4 :**

**Depeche Mode – Wrong**

**Depeche Mode – Personal Jesus**

**Destny's Child – Independant Woman**

**Fat Man's Drop – Midnight Marauders**

Bella roule dans New York, admirant la vie nocturne autour d'elle. Après avoir laissé son fils chez Charlotte et Peter, elle appelle Angela pour lui demander de prendre soin de Aro durant quelques jours. Elle lui demande aussi de prévenir Rosalie sur le fait qu'elle sera absente pour... un moment.

Bella sent qu'Angela brule de lui poser plus de questions mais son amie préfère attendre que la Queen Bee se livre d'elle même et promet ensuite de transmettre le message à leur patronne. Une fois qu'elle a réglé les problèmes du quotidien, Bella décide qu'il lui faut des conseils d'un professionnel. Ce qui veut dire passer voir une amie.

Le problème qu'elle rencontre quand elle arrive au niveau du domicile de son amie est qu'elle n'est pas la seule à avoir l'idée. Des sbires de Billy Black sont postés devant l'immeuble. Lâchant un juron, Bella gare la voiture de Peter quelques rues plus loin. Ils ont échangés leurs véhicules sachant que la mustang de Bella est reconnaissable à des kilomètres. Elle a aussi troqué son jogging contre un jean noir moulant, un t shirt noué à la taille et sa paire de bottes fétiches, les bikers de Jimmy Choo. Sa petite veste en cuir noir complétant la tenue.

Elle aurait bien mis sa paire de Doc' Martens renforcées mais elles sont chez Rosalie. Celle ci les a réquisitionné lorsque Bella a presque brisé les tibias d'un mec suite à une altercation au bar. Bien entendu, Mike s'est fait un plaisir de la coffrer. Et depuis, elle n'a plus le droit de les porter au travail et Rosalie a engagé Emmett pour créer une véritable équipe de sécurité.

Bella glisse le long du mur de briques sombres se faufilant adroitement par une porte de service. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle évite de prendre l'ascenseur et monte les trois étages menant à l'appartement 312. Elle est soulagée de voir que le couloir est désert. Rapidement, avant d'être repérée, elle court jusqu'à la porte de Lauren et entre avec son double de clés.

La première chose qu'elle voit est une masse de cheveux châtains plongée dans un livre vraiment épais. Une main parfaitement manucurée tourne une page tandis que l'autre prend des notes de manière effrénée. La charmante jeune femme est tellement concentrée dans ce qu'elle fait qu'elle ne remarque pas la présence de Bella jusqu'à ce que celle ci s'installe dans un fauteuil devant son bureau.

Bella se moque doucement. « C'est d'un triste, tellement triste de voir une Princesse faire ses devoirs un vendredi soir. ». La tête de Lauren se lève d'un coup et elle laisse échapper un « Aaaaah » de surprise. Puis, une fois remise, elle se lève d'un bond et prend son amie dans ses bras.

« BELLA ! Putain Queenie, laisses moi te regarder ! ». Le sourire qu'elle affiche s'estompe au bout de quelques secondes car le cerveau de Lauren prend vite en compte qu'il y a un problème. « Purée, je ne sais pas ce qu'est ton problème mais tu es plus sexy que Lara Croft et tu sembles tout aussi dangereuse. Alors qu'est ce que tu as fait cette fois ? Assassiné le président ? ».

« Pire. Ils pensent que j'ai tué Jacob Black. ». Lauren prend le stylo qu'elle a dans sa bouche pour faire un chignon dans ses cheveux. Son esprit évalue rapidement toutes les possibilités.

« C'est une sacrée merde tu le sais pas vrai ? ». Bella lui lance un regard '_non- sérieux- Sherlock _?'. Lauren continue. « Mouais, je me doute que tu le sais. Bon alors, qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Dis moi ce que tu veux et tu l'auras. ».

Bella lui fait un sourire reconnaissant avant de retourner s'affaler sur le petit fauteuil club situé près du bureau de son amie. « J'ai besoin de conseils juridiques. ». Elle raconte ensuite toute son histoire à Lauren depuis la semaine dernière et y inclue les passages concernant son fils. Le visage de Lauren affiche tous les types d'émotions au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'un avocat chérie mais d'un miracle. ». Bella lui lance un mauvais regard.

Bella émet un son, mélange de grognement et de soupir. « Peut être bien mais au cas où ma demande d'intervention divine soit refusée, je pensais à une approche plus humaine. ».

Lauren, plus qu'habituée au comportement de Bella, lui lève un sourcil indiquant bien que ce n'est pas avec elle qu'il faut prendre cette attitude. Peu de monde sait comment gérer le caractère difficile de la belle brune et Lauren en fait parti.

« Écoutes, j'ai un ami, avocat spécialisé dans les affaires de gardes d'enfants... Le plus gros problème est de prouver que William Black a soudoyé le juge pour t'enlever ton gamin. Est ce que par hasard tu te rappellerais du nom de ce juge ? ». Elle fait les cent pas comme elle en a l'habitude pour trouver sa concentration.

« Je ne pense pas que je l'oublierais un jour. Son nom est Volturi. Marcus Volturi. ».

La tête de Lauren se tourne violemment. Elle murmure. « Le bourreau ? Il y a toujours eu des rumeurs, mais ce bâtard égoïste semblait toujours passer entre les filets de la police. Personne n'avait pu l'atteindre. ».

Bella qui ne prêtait pas vraiment attention au fait que son amie parle de lui au passé, revient sur terre brutalement. « Semblait ? N'avait ? ».

« Ouais, cet honorable trou du cul est tombé raide mort, il y a un mois de ça. La conclusion officielle est attaque cardiaque. ». Elle semble peser ses propos.

Bella lâche un sourire carnassier du coin de sa bouche. « Est ce que ce n'est pas le terme officiel pour le fait de clamser la bite entre les jambes d'une petite de vingt ans ? ». Lauren hoche la tête vigoureusement.

Ce qui est le plus surprenant est que la blague de son amie n'est pas tombée loin. La rumeur était que le juge était en pleine conduite inconvenante avec une pute qui venait de passer au tribunal pour sollicitation à la débauche. Fallait bien que Bella dise l'évidence mais d'une manière bien plus colorée.

« D'ailleurs en parlant de rumeur... ». Lauren prend le temps de réfléchir. « Tu sais, il y a une autre rumeur qui coure au sujet de ce juge. Il semblerait qu'il tenait un embarrassant petit livre noir. De ceux qui tiennent les grands pontes de cette ville par les couilles. Le problème est que personne semble être capable de le trouver et crois moi, ils l'ont cherchés. La baraque de Volturi et son bureau ont été retournés avant même que son cadavre soit froid. Il y a surement quelque chose dans ce carnet que tu pourrais utiliser. ».

Bella sent son cœur qui s'emballe mais elle ne veut pas avoir de l'espoir pour rien. « Est ce que tu penses qu'on peut le trouver ? ».

« Peut être... Je peux toujours jeter un œil. J'ai appris qu'il possédait plusieurs 'bureaux' dans New York mais ils ont tous été fouillés mais celui de l'Université est beaucoup plus difficile d'accès et il ne s'en servait que très peu. Je peux toujours aller voir si peut être ils ont raté quelque chose là bas. ». Lauren prend encore le temps de réfléchir aux endroits possibles quand elle remarque que son amie est presque endormie sur le fauteuil. « Pourquoi est ce que tu n'en profiterais pas pour dormir quelques heures sur le canapé ? On peut y aller après. ».

Bella se met des petites claques pour tenter de se réveiller. « Je ne peux pas. Trop dangereux pour toi. ».

Lauren la regarde de haut. « Arrêtes. Il est trois heures du mat Queenie. Et je paries que ça fait un moment que tu ne t'es pas relâchée. ».

« J'apprécie ton offre Lauren mais je ne peux pas. Je dois continuer à me déplacer avant que... ». Quelqu'un tape à la porte, interrompant la suite de sa phrase.

« Lauren Mallory ? Je suis l'Agent Spécial Edward Cullen de la Police de New York. J'ai besoin de vous poser des questions au sujet de Bella Swan. ».

« Ahh putain ! ». Bella pose sa tête contre le dos du fauteuil. C'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Une fin parfaitement merdique pour une journée parfaitement merdique.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, je vais nous en débarrasser. Vas te planquer dans la chambre une minute. ».

Bella n'a pas la force de discuter alors elle fait comme lui a demandé son amie. Au moment où elle ferme la porte, elle entend l'ancienne princesse qui salue Edward.

« Bonsoir, Agent Cullen. Que puis je faire pour vous ? ». Son ton est parfaitement innocent. Bella renifle. Lauren pourrait vendre des Playboy à une nonne. Elle a exactement ce qu'il faut pour être avocate.

Elle prend le temps de se remémorer quand Lauren est arrivée au Royaume avec ses cheveux blonds décolorés, son énorme poitrine et ses tenues dignes d'une racoleuse au rabais de Manille. Son maquillage, mis à la truelle, cachant les bleus qui couvraient son visage...

_Lauren était l'archétype même du délire américain sur les reines du lycée. Star du petit bled perdu dans un coin de l'Amérique, capitaine des Cheerleaders, amoureuse du quaterback, qui ne se doute absolument pas qu'il y a une vie après le lycée et qu'elle est largement moins rose que l'on croit. Quelques années plus tard, Lauren s'est retrouvée mariée à ce même salaud qui ne s'est jamais remis du fait qu'il n'ai jamais été recruté dans une équipe pro et qui, pour se défouler passait sa frustration sur elle._

_Sauf que, lors d'un week-end à New York, pour s'excuser d'une vilaine fracture du nez qu'il lui avait causé, cet adorable mari est tombé sur Bella alors qu'il s'en prenait à sa femme. Heureusement que Mike Newton, encore lui, était là pour arrêter la furie car Lauren aurait surement été veuve._

_Bella, déconcertée quand la femme battue est repartie chez elle avec son mari, lui avait tout de même laisser un numéro de téléphone où la joindre. Et, moins d'une semaine après Lauren est revenue._

_Il a fallu plus d'une semaine avant que Bella parvienne à la convaincre qu'un corps de Barbie n'était pas ce qui se faisait de mieux, cinq mois pour que Lauren arrête de regarder par dessus son épaule, de sursauter au moindre bruit ou d'être apeurée à la moindre erreur, huit mois pour qu'elle monte sur le comptoir et gagne son statut de princesse du Royaume et au moins un an avant qu'elle ne sache qu'elle pouvait vivre sa propre vie._

_Depuis, Lauren Mallory ex Cheney est un joli brin de femme, brune dotée d'une poitrine menue (la sienne !) et d'un corps plantureux mais ne montrant plus aucune souffrance, brillante, future avocate, se battant pour la cause des femmes maltraitées et ceinture bleue de Taekwondo._

L'accent texan prononcé d'Edward la sort du brouillard. « Je cherche Bella Swan, est ce que vous l'avez vue ? ».

Bella remarque que son ton habituellement langoureux est trainant et presque incisif, comme si cela lui coutait énormément de rester poli.

Lauren semble surprise. « Bella ? Je n'ai pas vu Bella depuis au moins... trois semaines ? ». Son ton devient suspicieux. « Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez à Bella d'ailleurs Agent Cullen ? ».

« J'ai juste besoin de lui poser quelques questions. Si vous la voyez, pouvez vous lui dire de m'appeler ? ».

Bella ne peut voir ce qu'il se passe mais elle est sûre qu'il est surement en train de lui refiler sa carte. « Je le ferais. Bonne nuit. ».

Elle entend son amie refermer la porte. Après avoir attendu une minute, pour être sûre qu'il soit vraiment parti, Bella quitte la cachette que représentait la chambre de Lauren.

« Merci de m'en avoir débarrassée. Je dois y aller car on peut parier que s'il est venu jusqu'ici, les sbires de Black ne seront pas loin derrière. ».

Lauren est sur le point de protester sur le fait que Bella doit rester mais ses mots restent dans son esprit. Ce n'est pas qu'elle pense ne pas pouvoir maitriser les sbires de Black, c'est juste qu'elle ne veut pas prendre le risque qu'ils parviennent à entrer et qu'ils trouvent Bella. C'est signer son arrêt de mort si cela se produit. Lauren se renfrogne et la prend dans ses bras.

« Sois prudente une fois dehors Queenie. Et appelles moi sur mon portable si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. ».

Bella sourit.

« Pareil pour toi. Si tu apprends quoi que ce soit, laisses le message à Charlotte ou à Peter. Je prendrais de leurs nouvelles régulièrement dès que possible et j'aurais tes messages. Prends soin de toi princesse. ».

Bella prend une nouvelle fois Lauren dans ses bras, la relâche lentement et se glisse doucement à l'extérieur de l'appartement.

De l'autre coté de la porte, une larme coule sur le visage de Lauren. Elle pose sa main doucement contre la porte et murmure. « Fais attention Queenie. Je ne veux pas être celle qui t'identifiera à la morgue. ». Elle adresse ensuite une prière silencieuse à quiconque écoute pour son amie qui lui a maintes fois sauvé la vie.

Après avoir vérifié qu'Edward avait bien quitté l'immeuble, Bella fait son chemin hors du domicile de son amie aussi discrètement que lors de son arrivée. Elle fait aussi en sorte de ne pas être repérée par les personnes surveillant le lieu. D'un pas sûr et gracieux, qui rendrait jaloux la personne la plus agile, elle court le pâté de maisons qui la sépare du véhicule de Peter et monte à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à démarrer, une main surgit des sièges arrière et couvre sa bouche, tandis qu'un autre bras lui encercle la taille. La peur et la rage traversent son corps et elle est sur le point de laisser une belle marque de dents sur la main de son agresseur, l'obligeant à faire des injections antitétaniques pour les six prochains mois quand une voix familière lui chatouille l'oreille.

Edward lui murmure. « Mords moi et je te coffre pour agression d'un agent en fonction. ». Son souffle chaud caresse la peau de la jeune femme. Il relâche son étreinte et l'autorise à se tourner pour lui faire face.

Elle le regarde méchamment. « Tu as de la chance si c'est tout ce que je te fais. ». Il lui lance un sourire en coin narquois et s'installe sur le siège à coté d'elle.

« Alors où est ce qu'on va ? ».

Elle lui lance un regard intimidant. Il ne bronche même pas. « Ça dépend. Est ce que tu as l'intention de m'arrêter ? ».

« Non. ». Il s'installe plus confortablement dans son siège. Elle tourne son visage vers la vitre. « Alors dans ce cas, je vais dans un hôtel et toi, tu fous le camp de ma voiture. ».

Il sourit. Un sourire vraiment énervant qui tape sur les nerfs. « Désolé mais ça ne se passe pas comme ça chérie. Écoutes ma façon de voir les choses. Tu es surmenée, ce qui est évident si on considère qu'un des plus puissants responsables du crime organisé des États Unis veut te voir morte. Non seulement ça mais en plus toutes les forces de police, sans compter Alice et moi même, veulent t'arrêter pour le meurtre du fils de l'homme cité plus tôt. Alors vu que j'ai décidé de risquer la seule vie qui me reste pour sauver ta peau, que tu as de fort jolie entre parenthèses... ». Il fait les signes avec ses doigts. « ...alors le moins que tu puisses faire est de me dire où NOUS allons. On fera le point sur ce que l'on va faire plus tard, une fois qu'on aura fait le point même si je pense savoir ce que le petit Black Junior avait contre toi. ».

Edward regarde, avec une sorte de plaisir pervers, l'effet de son petit speech sur le visage de Bella. Il décompte au moins trois variations de rouge. Elle semble prête à lui arracher le bras ou la jambe et de le rouer de coups avec.

Le seule problème est que ça salirait la voiture et risquerait de porter l'attention des deux hommes qui surveillent la maison de Lauren sur eux.

« Espèce de... Sale petit... égoïste, trou du … connard ! Je veux que tu sortes de cette putain de voiture ! Maintenant ! ».

Elle le prend moins calmement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et Edward lance un regard inquiet vers les sbires de Black.

Il marmonne. « Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! ».

Ils se rapprochent. Edward ne pense qu'à une manière de faire en sorte qu'ils ne s'approchent pas plus du couple et il sait qu'il va le payer de ses couilles après.

Sans même la prévenir, Edward saisit Bella par la taille et la prend sur lui. Son cri de surprise se transforme en un gémissement quand la bouche du jeune homme recouvre la sienne. Bien trop rapidement, l'Agent Spécial réalise qu'il est dans une merde bien plus profonde qu'il ne le pensait et il s'y enfonce rapidement sans compter qu'il y trouve une certaine joie.

Le baiser, qu'il a initié pour les distraire, se transforme en quelque chose de bien plus explosif. Elle est comme un feu liquide entre ses bras alors que leurs langues se battent avec véhémence. Bella finit par le chevaucher, ce qui donne à la jeune femme un avantage. Elle en fait bon usage, faisant Edward émettre un grondement de plaisir quand elle fait courir sa langue le long de la sienne, suçant légèrement et dévorant sa bouche. Ses hanches ondulant sous les vague successives de plaisir qu'ils émanent.

Après quelques minutes, Edward parvient à gagner un semblant de contrôle et l'écarte de lui. Ils respirent tous les deux bruyamment et les yeux dorés de Bella brillent d'un nouvel éclat formé par le désir. Elle demande inquiète. « C'était pourquoi ? ».

Edward halète. « Distraction... Les mecs de Black... Ils nous ont vu et s'approchaient... Je me suis dit qu'ils n'interviendraient pas dans une dispute d'amoureux qui se transforme en baiser passionné... J'avais raison. ».

Le regard emplit de désir de Bella se transforme promptement en colère. Elle retourne sur le siège conducteur sans ménagement puis démarre la voiture sans oublier de lâcher un « Connard de Texan. » en quittant son stationnement.

Edward toujours pas remis de leur joute ardente, sourit. « C'est Monsieur Connard pour toi, chérie. ».

Elle quitte la route des yeux pour le regarder, carrément outrée. Il se marre. Edward savait déjà qu'il était parti pour une très longue nuit mais là, il vient d'en rajouter une bonne longueur.

xoxo

Pour le plus grand désespoir de Bella, Edward n'est pas parti et cela peu importe ce qu'elle peut lui dire. Après avoir roulé un moment, ils finissent par trouver un hôtel plus que minable dans un endroit peu repérable et surtout mal fréquenté.

C'est le genre d'endroit où les cafards sont si gros qu'on peut penser qu'ils prennent des stéroïdes. Bella espère surtout qu'ils n'envisagent pas de se rebeller contre l'espèce humaine ce soir car elle n'est pas sûre que, même accompagnée par Edward, elle soit capable de les maitriser.

Bien entendu, cela impliquerait qu'ils soient capable de travailler en équipe. Bella préfère encore se retirer elle même un rein avec un couteau rouillé plutôt que faire une telle chose. Elle l'insulte depuis qu'ils ont passés la porte de la chambre et après l'avoir écoutée lui lancer des menaces plus ou moins mortelles à l'encontre de sa personne, le jeune homme, qui la contrarie tant, s'est lever sans dire un mot et est parti risquer une infection de la peau dans ce qu'ils osent appeler une douche à l'aspect plus que crasseux.

Mais pas avant qu'il ai menotté Bella au lit.

Le connard sournois a été si rapide qu'elle n'a pas eu la moindre chance. Il a même réussi à éviter un coup de pied qui aurait été si bien placé dans ses bijoux de famille. Et dorénavant, bien plus qu'énervée, elle tente de se libérer en tirant sur les menottes, puis crie un choix de mots plus que osés au sujet de l'idée qu'elle a du métier de la mère du policier tandis que celui ci s'éloigne en sifflotant.

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase... Ce sale petit fils de... est en train de siffler alors qu'il l'a enchainée au lit. Elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de le tuer dorénavant. Il est le plus impossible, égoïste, ennuyeux... sexy des mecs qui ont eu l'occasion de l'approcher.

Elle tente d'arrêter de penser. OK il a une voix qui peut faire fondre du beurre et un sourire qui tranche de la glace. Il est tout de même un problème de plus d'un mètre quatre vingt dont elle n'a pas besoin. Surtout pas maintenant que sa vie est au fond de la cuvette. Elle parvient à se calmer et ses pensées se font plus claires.

La tourmente émotionnelle des dernières heures la rattrape et Bella fait quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas fait depuis son vingtième anniversaire. Des larmes coulent de ses yeux, en un flot constant. Ce ne sont pas des larmes normales. Bella ne gémit pas, ni même se lamente. Ce sont des larmes silencieuses qui viennent seulement quand l'âme d'une personne est si profondément blessée que la douleur reste en permanence et qu'elle ronge tout ce qui l'entoure.

C'est cette douleur qu'elle tente pourtant de cacher au reste du monde, derrière son port de reine. Et c'est ce qu'Edward remarque silencieusement alors qu'il la regarde dans le couloir non éclairé qui mène à la salle de bains.

Bella ne remarque pas que l'eau de la douche a cessé de couler, vu qu'elle tente surtout de sécher ses larmes et de s'éloigner de la lampe de chevet qui éclaire bien trop son visage.

Elle agit comme un animal blessé, cherchant réconfort et sécurité dans l'obscurité et Edward sent son cœur se briser. Finalement incapable de rester plus longtemps sur le coté, il marche brusquement dans la pièce et la libère. Elle ne semble pas le remarquer.

Il dit doucement. « Bella ? ». Puis tente de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'écarte de lui, cachant son visage larmoyant dans ses cheveux longs. « Bella, s'il te plait. Regardes moi. ».

Gentiment, il écarte ses cheveux et la force à le regarder dans les yeux. Il y a une certaine colère dans son regard car il ose voir son angoisse. Sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, il la prend dans ses bras, et cette fois, il parvient à la garder contre lui malgré qu'elle s'en défende. Il murmure. « Ça va aller chérie. Tout ira bien. ».

Suite à ces mots, elle tente de se dégager plus sauvagement. Avec un soupir frustré, il s'écarte seulement pour voir sa tête claquer sous la douleur. Il n'a pas vu son poing arriver avant que cela ne soit trop tard. Avec un juron, il la relâche et frotte sa mâchoire douloureuse.

Elle crie. « Je te déteste. ». Elle se libère complètement. « Je te déteste. ». Elle se rapproche de lui et tape sur son torse. En défense et pour tenter de la maîtriser, les bras d'Edward entoure son corps vibrant de colère contenue alors qu'elle continue à le frapper en répétant. « Je te déteste. Je te déteste... ». encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par être totalement contre lui et accepte d'être dans ses bras.

La jeune femme épuisée marmonne une dernière fois. « Je te déteste. ». Les yeux fermés, elle se relaxe sous la chaleur réconfortante de son garde.

Il murmure. « Je sais. ». Frottant ses mains réconfortantes le long de son dos, il soupire avant de la diriger sur le lit. Il s'installe confortablement dans le petit lit, sans la relâcher un instant et continue son manège avec ses mains.

Elle tente de s'écarter et demande calmement. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? ». Il resserre son étreinte et répond d'une voix rauque.

« Tu as besoin de dormir alors on dort. ».

A la grande surprise d'Edward, elle ne tente rien et ne le combat pas, ce qui prouve combien elle doit être épuisée.

Elle grommelle, la voix déjà bien ensommeillée. « Juste pour quelques heures... Je dois retrouver le... ». Sa tête s'installe plus confortablement dans l'épaule ferme. Peu de temps après, une respiration tranquille s'échappe de ses lèvres. Les évènements de la journée et les caresses d'Edward la faisant capituler.

Edward, par contre, ne voit pas comment il pourrait dormir dans un futur proche. Son esprit tourne à plein régime et le corps svelte de Bella tout contre le sien n'aide en rien pour qu'il tente de se relaxer.

Ce qui le dérange vraiment est le fait qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi est ce qu'elle est devenue si importante à ses yeux au point qu'il est prêt à tout risquer pour elle ? Il baisse son regard vers elle, endormie et remarque que même dans son sommeil, ses traits ne sont pas complètement relaxés.

Il veut lui ôter toute cette peine et cette douleur qui la poursuivent même quand elle dort. La regarder depuis le couloir a été une torture, et s'il avait pu trouver les mots magiques pour la laver de toute cette angoisse, il n'aurait pas hésiter. Mais c'est con, le monde réel ne fonctionne pas ainsi.

Contre toute attente, il pose un baiser sur les sourcils froncés de Bella. Elle soupire et se colle un peu plus à lui. Il n'est pas sûr que le soupir qu'il relâche en est un de plaisir ou de douleur. Elle est vraiment un être à part, digne Valkyrie, venue le torturer et l'emporter vers Walhalla. Elle est aussi magnifique, dure, coriace, solitaire, téméraire et pourtant craintive alors qu'elle mérite mieux de la vie que ce qu'elle est obligée de subir.

Edward espère surtout que sa propre armure sera suffisante pour pourfendre leurs démons avant qu'ils ne les consument tous les deux.

xoxo

Mike Newton n'est pas un homme heureux. Deuxième génération de flic de New York, actuellement à la recherche d'un des détectives qui a disparu depuis ces dernières 24 heures.

Edward Cullen, Agent Spécial et Capitaine de son état, n'a pas donné signe de vie auprès de sa partenaire depuis près de huit heures. Il était en train d'enquêter sur le dossier Swan et sa voiture à été retrouvée devant l'appartement de Lauren Mallory Cheney.

Mike vient de parler avec la très attirante Madame Mallory (elle lui a bien fait comprendre que Cheney était de l'histoire ancienne) et a apprit qu'Edward lui avait posé des questions à propos de leur suspect Bella Swan.

Lauren a réitéré le fait qu'elle n'a pas vu Bella depuis au moins trois semaines, mais Mike n'en croit pas un mot. Peu importe car il sait que la Queen Bee est bien trop maline pour mettre ses amies en danger en les laissant savoir où elle se trouve.

Mike n'a cessé de poursuivre Bella pour qu'elle cède à son charme, la coffrant à l'occasion pour lui montrer qui est le patron, en plus des fois où elle s'en prenait aux clients bien trop entreprenants envers ses princesses. Il se rappelle en souriant de la fois où un homme d'affaires qui suite à quelques verres et surement un mauvais fond est devenu un peu trop homme des cavernes et qu'après avoir tâter un peu de marchandise sur les différentes serveuses, il a tenté d'entrainer de force la belle et douce Angela pour un service bien plus personnel dans les toilettes. Mike n'est même pas sûr qu'à l'heure actuelle,l'homme soit déjà capable de se nourrir sans une paille grâce aux bons soins de Bella.

Le bâtard a tenté de porter plainte mais le témoignage de la Whitlock, disant que ce n'était qu'un simple accident et la pression d'un ponte de la police auprès du juge lui a valu des heures et des heures de séances pour la gestion de la colère.

Mais Mike s'en moque car d'une manière ou d'une autre, il est payé pour surveiller ses mouvements et il ne désespère pas parvenir à l'amadouer. Monsieur Black paie trop bien pour laisser passer une telle occasion, bien mieux que le département de police.

Le rondouillard pioche un beignet à la confiture dans un sac posé près de lui sur le siège passager et passe un coup de fil. La voix à l'autre bout demande sans même dire bonjour.

« Vous l'avez retrouvée ? ».

« Désolé Monsieur B. mais non. Elle est venue voir Mallory avant de disparaître. Il semblerait qu'elle ai réussi à échapper à vos employés. ».

Il ne peut pas cacher la satisfaction dans sa voix et même s'il aurait essayer il n'aurait pas réussi. Mike sourit narquois et ne pousse pas le bouchon en disant que si Black n'avait pas laissé Bella entrer chez lui pour récupérer son petit fils, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Il sait que ce serait aller trop loin. Billy Black est une ordure mais une ordure qui paie bien, et Mike a bien trop de dettes pour le contrarier.

« Oui... En effet. Je vais devoir remédier à leur incompétence. Bien entendu. ». Le ton de sa voix fait frissonner la colonne vertébrale du policier. Il respire un grand coup et prend le courage de dire.

« Monsieur B. Je pense que nous avons un plus gros problème que Bella. ».

« Oh et qu'est ce donc ? ».

« Cullen... Il a disparu la nuit dernière. Je pense qu'il est peut être en train de l'aider. Il a disparu juste après qu'il soit venu interroger Madame Mallory. ».

« Je ne suis pas inquiété par ce Cullen. Je me moque qu'elle ai réussi à séduire ce stupide texan et qu'elle l'ai rallié à sa cause. Il lui tiendra compagnie dans la tombe que je m'apprête à faire creuser pour elle. ».

« Mais Monsieur. Ce mec n'est pas clair... Je vous jure. Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre qu'un Agent Spécial du F.B.I et Capitaine qui plus est, se retrouve à enquêter sur le terrain ? ».

La voix à l'autre bout du fil semble marmonner quelque chose derrière lui avant de reprendre la conversation. « Trouves la et tu la ramènes, tu t'occupes de Cullen et surtout retrouve mon petit fils. ».

William Black raccroche et Mike se renfrogne, sachant que le criminel ne le lâchera pas. Il hausse les épaules. C'est vraiment moche. Il aime bien Edward. C'est un bon gars... mais les ordres sont les ordres et Bella Swan est à lui.

xoxo

Bella se réveille pour trouver le soleil qui rayonne dans la chambre d'hôtel miteuse. En grognant, elle se redresse du matelas élimé et ressasse les évènements de la nuit passée.

Sans même y penser, elle tend sa main et remarque que Edward est parti. Tournant son corps pour faire face à son coté du lit fait que son regard se pose sur un message qu'il a posé sur sa place libre. Un moment de panique la submerge quand elle attrape le petit bout de papier blanc et elle l'ouvre d'une main hésitante.

_Bonjour chérie,_

_Tu étais encore endormie et je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je dois sortir un moment mais je reviens vite. Tentes de dormir encore un peu, tu sembles en avoir besoin._

_Edward._

_Ps : on doit parler._

Alors qu'elle pose la note sur la table de nuit, l'émotion qui la prend est une complète et abrupte confusion. Elle est indécise par les sentiments qu'Edward semble lui instillé et elle est surtout confuse par le fait qu'il l'ai enlacée toute la nuit, sans jamais tenter quoi que ce soit pour prendre avantage de la situation.

La plupart des gars qu'elle connait, ou qu'elle a connue aurait profiter largement d'un signe de faiblesse si apparent et aurait tenté de montrer qui est le dominant dans l'histoire. Mais, Edward n'a rien fait de tout cela et elle ne sait comment réagir.

La jeune femme soupire, se redresse et décide de risquer sa vie en prenant une douche, faisant plein de bruit pour tenter d'effrayer tout intrus à six ou huit pattes. Elle retire son jean et son haut avant de se glisser dans l'eau miraculeusement chaude, laissant le contact avec sa peau apaiser ses muscles fatigués.

Bella est en plein fantasme, où l'eau chaude caressant son corps serait remplacée par les mains d'Edward quand elle entend la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvre. Ôtant ses idées traitresses de son esprit, elle finit rapidement sa douche, se sèche et se change avec des sous vêtements propres, un nouveau jean et un t shirt boléro qui laisse son ventre nu.

Elle sort de la salle de bains pour trouver Edward qui fronce les sourcils devant le journal du matin. Un bagel et un café sont posés devant lui. Il est encore habillé de son costume, dorénavant froissé qu'il portait la nuit précédente et il y a une petite pointe de barbe sur ses joues et son menton. Ça le rend encore plus sexy. Elle se renfrogne. Faut arrêter avec ce genre de pensées Bella !

« Putain, tu ressembles à rien Cullen. ».

Il ne lève pas ses yeux du journal. « Il y a des bagels et du café si tu veux. ».

Elle est confuse car il ne répond pas avec sa verve habituelle. Elle le scrute et s'assoit sur la chaise en face de lui avant d'entamer son petit déjeuner. Après dix minutes de silence, un bagel au fromage frais et deux rasades de café, elle n'en peut plus. « Alors ? ».

Edward pose le journal et la regarde. « Alors quoi ? ».

Bella plisse ses yeux, ne sachant vraiment pas où il veut en venir. « Tu ne vas pas faire ce truc de mec ? ».

Il semble surpris. « Ce truc de mec ? ».

Elle hausse les épaules. « Tu sais ce truc que font les mecs, 'Moi-Tarzan-Toi-Jane' et toutes ces putains de conneries sur le mâle dominant. ».

Edward cligne et plisse ses yeux d'un vert intense. Il sait qu'il aurait dû se douter de cela. Il sent qu'elle cherche la bagarre ou au moins une bonne confrontation et ça le rassure presque. Ce qu'il trouve particulièrement étrange et dérangeant.

Mais d'un autre coté, ça veut dire qu'elle n'est pas brisée. Elle est encore combative et il ne peut penser à quelque chose de plus dur à supporter qu'une Bella dépressive et cassée, surtout à cause d'une ordure comme Black.

Il demande prudemment. « Pourquoi ferais une chose pareille Bella ? ». Il est curieux de voir sa réaction. Elle cligne des yeux à son tour et semble plus que confuse.

« Parce que au cas où tu aurais manqué un chapitre boy scout, j'ai pété un câble hier soir. ».

Il la regarde comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit. « Bella... ». Patiemment, il tente de trouver les mots qu'il faut. « … Cela arrive à tout le monde, de temps en temps. Quelle genre de personne je serais si je m'amusais à te foutre le nez dedans alors que c'est une situation où la plupart des gens seraient internés pour moins que ça ? Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne savent pas quand pleurer. ».

Bella reste sans voix un moment avant de se renfrogner à nouveau. « Ouais c'est ça. Comme si Superflic a déjà déprimé et pleuré comme un bébé. ».

Edward se fige et tout son corps se raidit. L'esprit de Bella sonne directement la sonnette d'alarme en réalisant qu'elle est allée trop loin. Elle sent une sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne. Edward soutient son regard et pose son journal sur la table.

« J'ai quitté Austin depuis un moment avant de venir travailler ici car j'ai fait une dépression si forte que personne ne pensait que je m'en relèverais. Après avoir vu ma partenaire, Élisabeth se faire violer et égorgée avec un couteau de chasse par le chef d'une bande de dealers sur laquelle on enquêtait. Ils nous ont battus avant de nous laisser pour mort dans un hangar. Le F.B.I a mis trois jours pour nous retrouver. J'étais en train de pourrir sur place mais ils avaient bien fait en sorte que je puisse voir ma partenaire pendue par ses entrailles à chaque fois que j'ouvrais les yeux. ».

Il ne précise pas le fait qu'ils étaient amoureux, mais là, Bella n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

Edward se lève et traverse la pièce pour se poster devant la fenêtre. Bella le suit du regard, et sent la culpabilité étreindre son cœur. Elle a déjà été accusée de pas mal de choses, et même traitée de tous les noms, d'où le Queen Bee. Et à ce moment précis, elle n'a jamais eu autant l'impression qu'elle mérite son surnom de Queen Bitch.

En se maudissant largement, elle ferme les yeux et tente de se reprendre avant de les rouvrir. Elle s'approche de lui. Elle observe son dos raide un moment et l'enlace par derrière. Edward se raidit, ne s'attendant pas à un tel geste de la part de la jeune femme et finit par se détendre contre elle progressivement.

Bella murmure. « Je suis désolée. ».

Il soupire, passant la main dans ses cheveux, un frisson parcourant son corps. Elle peut sentir les muscles de son dos onduler sous sa chemise alors qu'il tente de contrôler ses émotions. Edward se reprend et sans se tourner vers elle, il lui demande. « Parles moi de ton fils. ».

C'est au tour de Bella de soupirer. « Je suppose donc que tu as parlé à William Black, pas vrai ? ». Elle se décolle de lui et se protège de ses bras, passant une main rugueuse sur son ventre, avant de s'assoir sur le lit, contrariée. Edward se tourne pour lui faire face. « J'ai connu Jake alors qu'il était soit disant étudiant à la fac, on est sorti ensemble assez longtemps pour qu'on ai l'idée que je m'installe chez eux. ». Bella passe encore sa main sur son tatouage comme pour retirer quelque chose qui l'aurait souillé. Elle continue. « ...L'ambiance a fini par être lourde et malsaine alors on a décidé de prendre un appart ensemble...J'ai eu Antony pour mon mon 20e anniversaire. Jake était le père et bien entendu, je pensais qu'il m'aimait. Mais j'avais tort. Je l'ai surpris en train de prendre son pied avec ma meilleure amie, et pendant que j'étais là, choquée, à le regarder qui s'enfonçait encore et encore en elle, les flics ont débarqués et nous sont tombés dessus, nous arrêtant tous pour possession de drogue. C'est là que j'ai appris que mon cher petit Jake était un dealer pour son propre père, en attendant qu'il lui refile l'organisation. Mais ce qui est con, c'est qu'il consommait autant qu'il vendait. Et c'est ce qui a fait que son père lui a coupé les vivres. Je te le dis Boy Scout, heureusement qu'on n'est jeune qu'une seule fois... Faire autant de putain d'erreurs. ».

Son ton montre bien à Edward combien elle se dévalorise sur cette période de sa vie mais il sait qu'elle doit tout raconter avant de l'interrompre. Une minute ou deux passent avant qu'elle ne continue.

« Après la descente, Jake a renié le fait que le bébé soit le sien et je n'ai pas insisté. Pendant quelques mois tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que ce con de Jacob aille dire à son dingue de père qu'il avait eu un enfant avec moi. C'est à ce moment que ce '_cher oncle Bill'_ a décidé qu'il élèverait un meilleur héritier pour son empire criminel et mon fils est devenu son trésor. Mais il voulait aussi que je revienne. Le connaissant, il m'aurait mise sous verre, dans un coffre ou pire dans son lit...

Voyant que je ne céderais pas, il a payé un juge pour obtenir officiellement la garde d'Antony et me déclarer incompétente. J'étais effondrée. C'est à ce moment que je me suis bien plus impliquée dans le Royaume pour tenter d'économiser assez d'argent pour récupérer mon fils.

Et Jake est revenu. J'avais déjà des droits de visites car le juge ne pouvait pas m'interdire totalement de le voir mais Jake me menaçait de faire des rapports défavorable pour que mes droits soient révoqués. En échange de sommes d'argent plus ou moins importantes, je ne perdais pas mon fils. Cela faisait quatre ans que ça durait. Maintenant, avec la mort de ce sale con, je sais que William va se servir de cela comme excuse pour me retirer mon fils et avoir une nouvelle emprise sur moi.

Je ne peux pas le laisser faire Edward. Je ne peux pas. ».

Un certain silence pèse après sa confession. Elle n'est pas vraiment sûre de la façon dont le jeune homme risque de réagir vu qu'elle a en quelque sorte avoué le kidnapping de son fils. Bella s'attend presque à entendre le cliquetis des menottes pour qu'il lui saisisse les poignets avant de l'entrainer jusqu'au poste de police le plus proche. Mais là encore, il l'a étonnée.

« De la façon dont je vois les choses, nous avons deux problèmes. Premièrement, on doit trouver qui est l'assassin de Jake. ».

Bella demande. « Et ensuite ? ».

« Ensuite, on doit faire en sorte que ce salaud n'ai plus jamais dans l'idée de courir après toi et ton fils. ».

Les yeux de Bella croisent les siens, ressentant la force derrière sa dernière phrase. Agissant par pure impulsion, elle traverse la pièce et pose sa main sur la nuque d'Edward. Moins d'un quart de seconde plus tard, leurs lèvres sont soudées. Lorsqu'elle relâche sa pression, les yeux verts reflètent la surprise et la confusion.

« C'était pour quoi ? ».

Elle sourit avec un sourcil relevé. « Distraction. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ton macho et que tu commences à me traiter comme une putain de poupée. Tu veux peut être un dessin crétin ? ».

Il secoue sa tête, sans vraiment comprendre et rit. « Je dois être pervers car j'adore cette bouche qui ne dit que des insanités. ».

Elle lui fait un sourire narquois. « Si tu savais... mais prends pas ça pour une habitude Boy scout. »

Ils sont interrompus par le téléphone d'Edward qui sonne. Bella plisse ses yeux dorés et l'accuse du regard.

« Relaxe chérie, c'est juste Alice. ».

Son regard diminue un peu mais reste méfiant. « Cullen. ». A peine a t il prononcé son nom, qu'il écarte rapidement son oreille du téléphone.

« PUREE ! MAIS OU EST CE QUE TU ETAIS ? TOUT LE DEPARTEMENT EST A TA RECHERCHE ! ».

Edward grimace et finit par mentir. « J'étais crevé et j'avais du sommeil en retard alors, j'ai éteins mon portable après je me suis endormi dans un hôtel du quartier. ». Un demi mensonge on peut dire.

Il y a une pause et Edward sait qu'elle ne marche pas. Il a été son partenaire durant trois ans et son ami depuis au moins cinq ans, puis il a déjà remarqué qu'il parvient à mentir à tout le monde, sauf à Alice. Et là, elle sait qu'il ment.

« Ça pue ton histoire Edward. Je ne peux décider de ce qui est le plus drôle... le fait que tu sois dans la merde ou le fait que tu penses échapper à ma colère ? Dis moi la vraie raison Edward. ».

« Désolé Chérie. J'ai pas le choix. ».

Alice jure comme un marin polonais ivre au point qu'Edward est obligé une nouvelle fois de retirer son oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai finit.

« Putain Edward, tu sais comment foutre en l'air la journée d'une fille. Maintenant, écoutes bien car je ne vais le dire qu'une fois. Le capitaine me doit une faveur, alors je peux retenir les chiens qui n'attendent que de partir après vous, durant 48 heures. Après ça, tout le monde et même leurs grands mères vont se lancer à vos trousses. Alors quelque soit le plan brillantissime que tu as, t'as intérêt à le mettre en marche directement après cet appel.

Edward est amusé par son ton direct. « Et qu'est ce qui se passe après 48 heures ? ».

« ARMAGEDDON ! ». Au bout d'un moment, Alice s'éclaircit la gorge. « Edward... Ils ont tenté de s'en prendre à Aro. ».

Toute la bonne humeur du jeune homme s'est envolée, laissant place à de la pure colère. Il gronde. « Qu'ont ils fait ? ». Puis il se tourne vers Bella. La brunette ne rate pas son regard et remarque l'aura presque ténébreuse autour de lui.

« Il va bien. J'ai des mecs en protection sur lui, des personnes de confiance. Ils sont parvenus à stopper les sbires de Black qui étaient à l'extérieur et Angela a pris soin de ceux qui étaient entrés dans l'appartement. Mais putain, s'ils sont prêt à s'attaquer à un policier en retraite, surtout un aussi décoré que Aro, ça veut dire qu'ils sont sacrément désespérés. ».

Edward lâche un juron, et Alice fait écho de son sentiment silencieusement. « Gardes les mecs sur lui aussi longtemps que tu peux chérie. Je tenterais de te joindre plus tard. ».

« OK, prends soin de toi. ».

L'expression d'Edward semble tempétueuse et Bella lui lance un regard inquiet. Il peut presque sentir la curiosité émanée par vague de son corps magnifique.

Elle s'impatiente. « Alors ? ».

« On a 48 heures. ».

Bella acquiesce et se baisse pour enfiler ses bottes. Edward a un conflit interne. Doit il lui dire ou non au sujet de son grand père ? Il n'a pas envie de l'inquiéter un peu plus mais il se dit qu'elle l'écorchera vivant si il n'est pas honnête avec elle.

« Bella, il y a autre chose. ».

« Quoi donc ? ». Elle ne le regarde pas, toute occupée à nouer ses longs cheveux en queue de cheval. Edward soupire et dit.

« Black a envoyé des hommes chez toi hier soir. ». La tête de la jeune femme se déboite presque sous la vitesse de son geste. Edward s'empresse de la rassurer. « Il va bien. Les gardes qu'Alice avait prévu et Angela les ont stopper avant qu'ils ne puissent franchir le seuil de la porte. ».

« Le fils de pute. ». Les implications ne lui échappent pas. Belle ne s'était pas inquiété pour son grand père car il est quasiment intouchable dans la communauté New Yorkaise. C'est une légende des forces de police qui ne s'est arrêté qu'à la mort des parents de Bella. Sa réputation était censée être suffisante pour éviter que William Black ne lui tombe dessus depuis tout ce temps et elle s'était dit que ça continuerai ainsi.

S'en prendre à Aro est dangereux même pour lui, ce qui veut dire qu'il commence déjà à faire des actes désespérés. Et s'il en est déjà à ce point... Bella ne veut même pas finir cette pensée.

« Je dois trouver un téléphone. ». Elle enfile sa veste en cuir et enfonce une casquette sur sa tête. Il est écrit '_Mords moi _!' dessus.

Edward demande suspicieux. « Pourquoi ? ». Il s'était préparé à une nouvelle explosion d'émotions suite à la dernière information mais c'est Bella. Et la Queen Bee est de nouveau sur le devant de la scène.

« Parce que je dois prendre des nouvelles de Selina Kyle et savoir si elle a découvert quelque chose. ».

« Selina qui ? ». Edward semble perplexe. Bella lui sourit et roule des yeux.

« Putain boy scout, tu n'as jamais vu Batman ? Jolie fille habillée en cuir, qui met des branlées aux méchants comme aux gentils et fait tout cela sans déplacer une mèche de cheveux de son chignon parfait mais qui a une légère tendance à manger des croquettes pour chat. ».

Edward sourit. « Désolé mais cette folle vivait avec cinquante chats et avait tendance à se laver en se léchant. ».

« Tu ôtes tout le romantisme de Catwoman. ».

Il lui fait un sourire encre plus grand. « Tu rigoles ? Une fille capable de tant de choses avec sa langue...». Edward secoue ensuite sa tête pour ôter le brouillard qui s'installe devant ses pupilles, pour se concentrer sur leurs soucis. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée d'appeler ton amie. Black va surement surveiller ses conversations. ».

« Je sais et c'est pourquoi je lui ai dit de passer par un intermédiaire. Charlotte. William ne connait pas Lotie. Elle n'est pas restée assez longtemps après mon arrivée, pour attirer son attention. ».

Edward se renfrogne, plongé dans ses pensées. Il tente de trouver une autre approche mais n'a pas de meilleur plan pour le moment. En plus si Lauren a déjà commencé à enquêter pour eux, ça serait le meilleur indice qu'ils pourraient avoir pour débuter. Bella a raison, utiliser quelqu'un auquel Black ne penserait pas est moins dangereux que d'appeler Angela ou Lauren directement.

« OK, allons trouver ce téléphone. ». Il espère que Lauren aura quelque chose pour eux et si c'est le cas, ça sera un petit miracle.

_Il ne faut pas moins de ça pour qu'on s'en sorte en vie..._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Merci pour votre soutien ! toutes ces reviews permettent que je préfère me concentrer sur cette fiction que sur mes jeux vidéos et je vous assure que ce n'est pas chose facile.**_

_**Lisez mon AN sur l'autre fic publiée ce jour ou pour résumer : je prends un peu de repos durant quelques temps histoire de recharger mes batteries de motivation qui sont presque vides. (et pourtant je vous assure que Dex me motive dès qu'elle peut)**_

_**à Bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Mémoires d'une Queen Bee**

_**Twilight à Stephenie Meyer - Coyote Ugly à David McNally – CU : Memoirs of a NYB à Rogue Amazon Boo**_

**Création de Lex Lina**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapitre 5**

**Playlist Chapitre 5 :**

**Nine Inch Nails – We're in this together**

**The Fugees – Ready or Not**

**Maria Callas – Casta Diva**

**Arctic Monkeys – Brianstorm**

Les couloirs bondés de l'Université de New York font écho de toutes les conversations engagées par les étudiants qui font difficilement leurs chemin dans le petit monde que représente le campus. Lauren remarque que certaines filles qu'elle dépasse, semblent à peine sorties de l'adolescence. Elle marmonne. « Profitez de votre insouciance... ». Où peut être est ce elle qui a pris un coup de vieux.

Elle soupire. Elle n'est pas là pour se rappeler ses jeunes années. Elle est là pour trouver le petit livret noir du peu regretté Juge Volturi. C'est donc avec cette idée en tête qu'elle traverse les halls. Elle sait exactement où elle va et personne ne va à son encontre jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au secrétariat, dernier rempart avant le bureau du juge, où celui ci recevait ses rendez vous peu catholiques durant près de dix ans.

L'obstacle dans son chemin est un homme, petit et malingre qui lui sourit béatement comme si elle était notée sur le menu comme plat du jour. Elle soupire, plus qu'ennuyée avant de coller un grand sourire charmeur sur son visage.

« Alors, laissez moi deviner... Vous n'êtes définitivement pas un professeur, mais je pense que je me serais souvenu d'une étudiante de votre... calibre. Je suis le professeur Jenks, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Jason et je serais heureux de vous promulguer une quelconque assistance. ».

L'homme jaunâtre penché vers elle, alors qu'il lui propose ses services, lui frôle la main qu'elle a de posée sur le comptoir. Lauren réfrène la bile qui lui remonte dans la gorge. Elle répond d'une voix, plus que doucereuse. « J'adorerai accepter votre offre mon cher mais pas avant que je n'ai pris une douche d'eau bénite et que je me sois roulée dans l'ail et fabriquée un pieu. ».

Le professeur la regarde, confus mais il se raidit quand il prend en compte ses paroles plutôt que son ton enjôleur. Maintenant refroidi, il dit. « Oh bien... Je vous offrais juste mon aide, mais je vois que vous préférez parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Malheureusement, je suis actuellement le seul disponible ici et je suis navré mais les bureaux ne sont accessibles que pour les professeurs et les étudiants. ».

Lauren se demande si elle doit sortir sa carte d'étudiante mais décide que non. Elle ne veut pas que l'on sache qu'une étudiante s'est intéressée au bureau du Juge. Elle serait trop repérable. Résignée, elle réalise que le professeur ragoutant devant elle est la seule solution possible pour entrer dans le bureau, alors elle prend sur elle de l'adoucir un peu. « Désolée. Cette journée a été affreuse et j'ai eu une nuit difficile en travaillant au bar où je dois me battre à longueur de temps pour éviter les gestes déplacés. Ce qui fait que lorsque quelqu'un est adorable avec moi, je suis tout de suite sur la défensive. ». Elle fait une moue boudeuse et pose son coude sur le comptoir.

Ce n'est pas réellement un mensonge mais ce n'est pas la vérité non plus. Elle n'a pas travaillé au Royaume depuis qu'elle a commencé ses cours de droit et, depuis qu'elle est à New York, sous la bonne garde de Bella, personne ne l'a touchée sans en avoir la permission. Puis maintenant, Lauren est fière de pouvoir dire qu'elle est capable de se défendre elle même et de mettre une raclée si nécessaire mais elle n'est pas vraiment comme Bella, Lauren cherchera d'abord à parlementer avant que Bella ne saute comme un pitbull sur son steak.

Mais bon, ce vieux con n'est pas obligé de le savoir et en voyant son regard salace et son sourire carnassier, Lauren sait qu'elle a réussi à le remettre dans sa poche. Il dit timidement. « Je suppose que tenter de vous conquérir après une journée pareille peut être considérer comme ennuyeux. ». Lauren hésite entre vomir sur ses pompes ou lui taper sur la tête comme un bon petit toutou. Elle préfère lui faire un grand sourire.

« Excuses acceptées mais malheureusement ça ne suffit pas à mon problème. ». Elle se penche un peu plus vers lui. « Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai accidentellement donné la dissertation de fin de semestre de ma colloc plutôt que la mienne. J'aurais besoin d'aller au niveau de la boite aux lettres réservée à mon professeur pour intervertir les documents avant demain. ». Elle se mord la lèvre. « Vous comprenez.. Pour que ça passe inaperçu. ». Elle tente de se rappeler de sa période au Royaume pour tenter de paraître le plus sexy et innocente possible.

Ça marche. Le vieux libidineux aux yeux vitreux lui sourit. « Nous ne sommes pas supposés accepter ça mais... Allez, je vous laisse entrer, mais faites vite hein ? ». Il ouvre la porte et elle lui sourit en remerciement, priant pour que son visage ne la trahisse pas. Une fois hors de vue de son admirateur, son visage reprend le froncement habituel montrant sa concentration.

Lauren jette un œil aux alentours et se dirige vers les bureaux. Il lui faut quelques instants avant de trouver celui dont la plaque correspond au nom du défunt juge. La porte est verrouillée mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui la gène. Elle n'a pas appris que des mouvements chaloupés ou de combats en travaillant auprès de Rosalie.

Réprimant son dégout pour le coté cliché de son personnage, elle commence à chercher dans les tiroirs et les documents du bureau, tout en gardant l'oreille alerte pour ne pas se faire pincer par le professeur.

Au bout de cinq minutes, rien...

Au bout de dix, toujours rien...

Alors que les minutes défilent, son angoisse augmente. Lauren repère un vieil album caché entre plusieurs volumes poussiéreux et dégaine son téléphone portable pour faire un double de certaines photos. Elle remarque ensuite un dossier écorné, sous la lampe située sur l'énorme bureau. Surprise qu'il se serve d'un dossier pour stabiliser une lampe bancale, elle l'extirpe et commence à lire son contenu. Un petit sourire s'étire doucement sur ses lèvres. Avec des gestes rapides, elle enroule le dit dossier et le planque dans au niveau de la ceinture de son jean. Lauren ajuste ensuite sa chemise pour cacher son délit et en ouvre deux boutons pour attirer l'œil ailleurs qu'au niveau de son jean.

En temps normal, le mieux aurait été de faire une copie, mais le manque de temps et le fait que des espions de Black se cachent un peu partout font qu'elle se soucie peu de son manque de professionnalisme. Elle réarrange la lampe et referme la porte en prenant le temps de la verrouiller. Elle a à peine le temps de faire quelques pas qu'elle se retrouve bloquée par le professeur.

« Où étiez vous ? Vous vous êtes perdue ? ». Son ton est suspicieux mais il semble lui donner le bénéfice du doute. Elle balance ses cheveux comme elle le faisait avant et fait un petit rire.

« Comment vous le savez ? Mais j'ai fini par trouver la salle des professeurs. ». Elle hausse les épaules et tente de passer pour une tête de linotte, ou une dinde aurait dit Bella.

Il lève un sourcil. « Et vous avez fait l'échange ? ».

« Ouiii ! J'ai rajouté mon commentaire et ... ». Merde c'était quoi son excuse déjà ? ... Elle pose le bout de ses doigts sur l'épaule du professeur et papillonne. « Vous m'avez sauvée ! Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire pour vous remercier. ».

« Et pourquoi pas un rendez vous ? Samedi... chez moi ? ».

Lauren a presque envie de pleurer. Il ne peux pas s'en rendre compte car il ne prend pas la peine de la regarder dans les yeux. Son regard est englué sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se demande comment sortir de cette situation, quand une superbe idée lui vient à l'esprit. Elle lui fait un sourire aguicheur. « D'accord. Ça peut être cool. ». Elle prend un stylo posé sur une table à proximité et écrit 'Rosalie Hale' et un numéro de téléphone. Il sourit et se lèche les lèvres, ravi d'une telle opportunité. Jenks susurre.

« Habilles toi... Sexy. ».

Lauren roucoule en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns. « Oh tu n'as pas idée chéri. Surtout, dis moi des trucs cochons au téléphone, j'adore ça. ». Elle arbore un grand sourire, qu'elle continue d'afficher en passant les couloirs, les différentes portes et se permet d'éclater de rire qu'une fois dehors. Elle n'arrive pas à se retirer l'image de la tête en imaginant la scène quand ce vieux pervers va oser appeler Rosalie directement au Royaume car il a un rencard avec elle. Il va passer un sale quart d'heure.

Reprenant un peu de sérieux face aux difficultés que traverse celle qui lui a permis de s'en sortir, Lauren se dirige vers une cabine téléphonique à proximité. Elle compose un numéro qu'elle vient d'apprendre par cœur et attend ensuite que quelqu'un décroche. Au bout de cinq sonneries, une voix féminine et enjouée se fait entendre.

« Charlotte, j'écoute ! ».

« Lotie ! Tu ne vas jamais croire ce que j'ai trouvé ! ».

xoxo

Bella et Edward quittent l'hôtel aussitôt que le policier a pris une douche et ai fini de se changer. Quand il s'est absenté ce matin, il a prit le temps d'aller dans un supermarché pour acheter une tenue de rechange. Bella se doit d'admettre qu'une simple chemise noire et un jean lui vont bien, surtout que la chemise est un peu juste et enveloppe magnifiquement ses bras et torse musclés.

Réprimant un frisson, elle détourne son regard. Il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête d'admirer le corps d'Edward et surtout, surtout, surtout, ce petit cul bien pommelé et adorablement formé dans le jean usé qu'il porte. Son regard descend involontairement le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses pieds. Il porte une paire de bottes de motard noires, qui complimente la tenue et apporte une petite touche rebelle à son attitude.

Bella est encore confuse par son attraction envers cet homme si complexe. Une attraction, qui si elle était vraiment honnête, a commencé au moment où il l'a prise par surprise avec leur premier baiser. Cela la contrarie. Quelque soit le coté où l'on regarde, il est la quintessence même du flic de base. Avec le comportement et les idées qui ont tendance à lui foutre les nerfs en boule et qui lui a valu tant et trop de disputes passionnées avec son père et son grand père après lui. En fait, la jeune femme peut gérer le coté flic car elle connait et comprend les attentes de ce point de vue là mais c'est l'autre Edward qui lui file des palpitations.

Edward, contrairement aux autres mecs qu'elle a connu, est respectueux, aimant et protecteur. Presque chevaleresque. Autant rugueux et dur qu'il peut être compréhensif et affectueux. Tant d'émotions contraires qu'elle a du mal à le cerner. Et Bella est connue pour éviter tout ce qu'elle ne comprend pas.

En l'observant, elle sait que ce n'est pas le type de problème qu'elle a, actuellement, le temps de gérer, alors elle décide de ne rien faire de plus. En soupirant, la jeune femme suit Edward jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique. Il attrape le combiné, le frotte contre sa manche et le tend vers elle, en s'inclinant.

« Votre téléphone, Madame. ».

Elle lui lance un regard sombre et dit sarcastique. « Merci Monsieur Cullen. ». Il lui fait un grand sourire et elle s'empresse de tourner sa tête vers le clavier. Bella l'ignore quand elle compose le numéro de Lotie.

« Charlotte j'écoute ! ».

Bella entend, en arrière plan, des cris de joie qu'elle attribue directement à Antony. Son cœur se serre, elle en sangloterait presque sur place. Elle a envie d'être là, avec eux, jouant avec son fils, à passer son temps à le câliner et à l'embrasser. C'est injuste que ce soit encore à d'autres de prendre soin de lui.

Charlotte sent que le silence de Bella est lourd de désespoir. Elle demande concernée. « Comment tu vas Bee ? ».

Bella répond sincèrement. « J'ai eu des jours meilleurs. ». Charlotte marmonne quelque chose qui à l'oreille semble être 'prends moi pour une conne', mais elle préfère passer à autre chose. Elle dit avec douceur.

« J'ai quelqu'un à coté de moi qui semble vouloir te parler. ». Lotie éloigne le combiné et Bella tend l'oreille pour entendre la scène de l'autre coté. Elle entend la voix étouffée de son amie.

« … Calmes toi un peu Tony, je vais te la passer. ». Soudain, avant même que Bella ne s'en aperçoive, Antony s'est lancé dans une conversation, parlant de trente sujets en moins d'une minute comme seuls les petits ou Alice sont capable. Il finit par ralentir et lui dit tout excité.

« Maman ! Tonton Peter joue au cow-boy avec moi ! Et je suis le shérif ! ».

Bella répond, la voix plus rauque par l'émotion. « C'est génial mon chéri. Est ce que tu t'amuses bien avec Peter et Charlotte ? ».

« Oui, mais tu me manques maman. ».

Bella tente de garder le même timbre de voix. « Tu... Tu me manques aussi bébé. Tu sais que maman t'aime n'est ce pas ? Tu m'envoies des bisous ?».

« Hu hu ! ». Des bruits de bisous se font entendre dans le combiné.

Bella souffle à nouveau. « Je t'aime mon bébé. ».

« Je t'aime aussi maman. ». Elle l'entend qui passe le téléphone à celle qu'il considère déjà comme sa tante. Charlotte commence à parler avant même que Bella puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« Revenons en à nos moutons Bella. Lauren a trouvé une piste. ».

« Elle a trouvé le livret ? ».

« Non, mais elle a trouvé qui est la personne qui était en train de …. enfin qui était là lors de l'attaque cardiaque du juge ainsi qu'une série de photos intéressantes. ».

« Comment ça peut me venir en... ».

Charlotte l'interrompt. « Bella, c'est Bree Tanner. ».

La bouche de Bella se referme en clappant. Bree a travaillé avec elle au Royaume mais elle n'est pas restée très longtemps car Rosalie s'est vite rendue compte qu'elle était une droguée, qu'elle piquait de l'argent et qu'en plus elle donnait des prestations supplémentaires à certains clients prêts à payer le prix.

Donc il faut peu de temps pour comprendre pourquoi Lauren pense que c'est important que la dernière personne à avoir vu le juge vivant soit cette fille là. Surtout après qu'on ai appris que la prostituée a disparue de la scène de crime avec les effets personnels du juge, avant que les flics n'arrivent et avant même que le corps soit froid. Perdue dans les implications de cette nouvelle information, Bella ne réalise pas que Charlotte tente de reprendre son attention.

« Allo ! Allo ! Reviens sur Terre Bella ! ».

« Ouais hum, désolée Lotie... c'est juste que... ». Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. « Est ce que Lauren a trouvé une adresse ? ».

« Oui mais elle est plutôt ancienne.. c'est au 1452 Washington Nord... Je te l'ai envoyé par mail mais écoutes il faut aussi que tu regardes les pièces jointes. Tout une série de photos qui pourront surement être utile... ». Bella soupire. L'adresse est dans un des quartiers les moins fréquentables de New York.

« Des photos ? ».

« Oui le juge aimait avoir des preuves de ses relations. Écoutes Bella... Sois prudente OK ? ».

« Bien entendu Lotie... Prends soin de mon fils. ». Elle raccroche brutalement. Bella se tourne vers Edward. Il est appuyé tranquillement contre la cabine et passe sa main dans ses cheveux aux reflets cuivrés quand il la voit sortir. La jeune femme secoue la tête en se disant qu'il doit faire exprès de paraître aussi sexy devant elle. Une mèche de cheveux, plus rebelle que les autres, tombe devant les lunettes aviator du policier et Bella réfrène son envie de la replacer dans la bataille rangée que se livre le reste de ses cheveux. Edward semble sorti du lit, ou plutôt d'une sieste plus que crapuleuse. Il finit par demander.

« Alors ? ».

« On a une piste. Un petit tour à la bibliothèque, ça te dit ? ».

xoxo

William Black a toujours été fier et connu pour son contrôle. Alors, lorsque l'une de ses six lampes anciennes hors de prix a volé à travers la fenêtre du deuxième étage de son bureau, toutes les personnes travaillant pour lui ont la bonne idée de ne pas le contredire. Elles savent toutes qu'elles auraient toutes les chances de rejoindre les restes de cette lampe sur le béton. Même la voix digne d'un ange de la Callas ne parvient pas à le calmer.

James Laurent, fidèle bras droit et garde du corps attitré, regarde d'un œil distrait la colère tempétueuse de son patron. Il est musclé, sans émotion et n'a qu'un seul plaisir dans son existence ténébreuse. James Laurent est un des tueurs les plus pervers et sans merci des Etats Unis.

Billy fait les cent pas dans son bureau. « Cette petite pute... ». Il continue à arpenter son tapis inestimable. « J'ai sous ma coupe le plus grand nombre de flics véreux et d'informateurs que mon pouvoir et l'argent peuvent apporter et pourtant cette petite barmaid de troisième zone est capable de se cacher et de disparaître au point que même ces putains de chiens ne peuvent pas la renifler. » Il attrape un presse papier à proximité et le lance au travers de la pièce. « Et cette garce a mon petit fils avec elle. ».

Le regard noir, il fait un effort pour se reprendre, arrange son costume et s'assoit à son bureau. Le flot mélodieux et sensuel de la Callas détend enfin son esprit. Après un long soupir, Billy fait face à son garde du corps.

« Alors James, quelles nouvelles ? ».

« Monsieur, je voulais vous signaler que, comme prévu, Mademoiselle Swan est à la recherche du carnet appartenant au Juge. Mademoiselle Mallory Cheney a été aperçue fouinant à proximité d'un de ses bureaux. Elles ont mordues à l'hameçon. ».

Un sourire satisfait traverse le visage du criminel. « Et la prostituée ? ».

James sourit, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. « Oh, elle n'est plus un problème, ainsi que le carnet. ». Même Black sait ce que veut dire ce sourire et ça fait froid dans le dos. Lorsqu'il a recruté cet ancien dealer en fuite, il y a quelques années de cela, il a su directement qu'il faisait une excellente affaire en le gardant sous son aile.

« Excellent... Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à voir notre petite souris tentée par le fromage. ».

William Black fait craquer ses doigts qu'il repose ensuite sur son ventre replet et son sourire narquois montre sa satisfaction. « Bientôt ma petite Bella, tu me supplieras de te laisser en vie... ».

xoxo

Le couple entre discrètement dans la bibliothèque située 310 East Kingsbridge Road. Bella soupire de soulagement, elle sait que ce n'est pas dans ce lieu qu'il risque d'y avoir des espions à la solde de Black. Edward repère un ordinateur de libre dans un coin assez discret de l'espace réservé aux recherches internet. Il offre la chaise à Bella avant d'en prendre une pour lui même.

Une fois la connexion à son compte établie, Bella parcoure sa messagerie à la recherche du mail de Lauren. La proximité du policier l'empêche de se concentrer correctement, mais alors pour se refroidir complètement, elle pense à l'idée de revoir son fils et se ressaisit.

L'info de Lotie était exacte. Le mail de Lauren contient pas mal de renseignements intéressants. L'adresse complète de Bree ainsi qu'une série de photos où le juge prend la pose avec différents notables, pontes et célébrités de la vie New Yorkaise. Bella a beau regarder les images, elle ne comprend pas. Edward se rapproche un peu plus pour les voir à son tour. Est ce qu'elles ont un lien avec le fameux carnet ? Bella soupire et se redresse.

« J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Tu déconnectes la page quand tu as fini ? ».

Edward ne lève même pas les yeux vers elle et marmonne un ok évasif. La jeune femme fait ce qu'elle devait faire aux commodités et avant de retourner voir Edward, elle s'arrête, attirée, devant un petit comptoir où est disposée une jolie collection dédiée à Jane Austen. Le romantisme de Bella, pourtant profondément enfouie en elle, reprenant le dessus, elle monte sur le comptoir en question et saisit le premier livre qui lui passe près de la main.

« Orgueil et préjugés... Mon dieu, ça ne me rajeunit pas. ». Elle lit tranquillement ses passages préférés et reste suspendue aux lèvres de Monsieur Darcy faisant sa déclaration, quand tout d'un coup, elle entend la voix suave d'Edward murmurer.

« _En vain ai-je lutté, rien n'y fait. Je ne peux réprimer mes sentiments. Laissez-moi vous dire avec quelle ardeur je vous admire et je vous aime.._. Tu vois chérie, tu viens de nous trouver un super sujet de conversation pour notre premier rendez vous ! ». Il sourit et pose ses deux mains de chaque coté de Bella. La jeune femme retient une nouvelle fois son souffle, riant intérieurement sur le fait qu'elle pourrait bientôt participer à des concours d'apnée si elle continue à fréquenter ce type. Son cœur bat la chamade, et elle secoue la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Il sent encore l'odeur de cannelle du chewing gum qu'ils ont trouvé et partagé dans la voiture de Peter.

« Mon dieu boy scout, t'as du en déflorer des vierges avec ce genre de discours... ». Une fois sa tête revenue en place, elle est surprise par la proximité du policier. Il se rapproche un peu plus et dit en riant.

« Avant oui c'était un critère, histoire de se rendre compte qu'une fille était capable de lire mais maintenant avec la version ciné... ». Il se tient tellement près qu'elle est obligée de détourner la tête pour éviter de l'embrasser. Edward frotte doucement sa joue contre celle de la jeune femme, respirant la douce odeur vanillée de ses cheveux. « … Puis j'ai d'autres arguments qui font qu'elles tombent déjà comme des mouches dans mon lit. ». Une simple ondulation de ses hanches provoque directement une chaleur intense dans l'entrejambe de Bella. Edward frotte, une nouvelle fois et encore plus doucement sa joue contre celle de Bella. Elle soupire, ferme les yeux et se met à penser à... Mike Newton avant qu'elle ne se mette à ronronner comme une chatte en chaleur. Quoi de mieux pour calmer des ardeurs plus qu'indécentes ? Elle prend appui sur le comptoir et saute, bousculant sans ménagement Edward au passage. Alors que Bella est déjà presque dehors, Edward tape violemment sur le comptoir avant de sourire. Il sait que ce n'est pas le moment mais elle l'attire trop.

Quelques instants plus tôt, le policier venait de finir de transférer le mail dans un des services médias du Département du FBI d'Austin et surveillant discrètement le retour de Bella, il a ensuite appeler son père pour signaler qu'il est toujours en vie.

Près de dix minutes plus tard, Bella n'était toujours pas revenue. Décidant d'aller à sa rencontre, Edward fait le chemin qu'elle a du faire avant lui, pour la retrouver quelques rangées plus loin, complètement absorbée par un livre.

Bella est tranquillement perchée sur un comptoir, balançant ses jambes dans le vide, comme si rien était. Cette manière de se mordre la lèvre, de placer une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille ou encore de croiser et décroiser ses jambes... Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'Edward se dise que son coeur a fait le bon choix.

Voulant profiter de ces derniers instants de paix avant de retourner dans la jungle que peut être New York, il décide d'attaquer un peu plus la carapace forgée autour du cœur de la Queen Bee. Et le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains est une chance inespérée.

Qui eut crû un jour que cette abomination qu'est Orgueil et Préjugés aurait pu l'aider un jour ? Il se souvient en soupirant de cette dernière année de lycée où toutes les filles se sont jetées dans ses bras, à longueur de temps, à partir du moment où lors d'une représentation, il a repris le rôle de Monsieur Darcy. Tout ça pour faire plaisir à sa mère, Esmée, qui a eu les larmes aux yeux dès l'instant où il est monté sur scène et a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en criant à qui voulait l'entendre que son fils était le plus magnifique des acteurs depuis Cary Grant. Il n'avait que quinze ans et devait chasser les filles, pourtant plus vieilles que lui, même aux toilettes. Ne pensez pas qu'Edward n'a pas profité de certaines opportunités, bien au contraire mais cela a vite viré à la psychose, et même un ado a des limites.

Edward note dans un coin de sa tête qu'il doit offrir quelque chose à sa mère pour la remercier d'une telle opportunité avant de citer la fameuse déclaration d'amour de ce bourreau des cœurs que peut être Fitzwilliam Darcy et se place comme si c'était tout à fait normal entre les jambes de la belle brunette...

Avant de la rejoindre à l'extérieur, fier de lui, il passe rapidement son index sur le bout de sa langue et trace un trait vertical dans l'air. « +1, Bien joué Cullen... ».

Une fois dehors, les joues encore roses, Bella lui indique le chemin à parcourir jusque dans la rue de Bree Tanner. Ils s'y dirigent tranquillement.

Edward arrête ses pas au milieu du trottoir et se renfrogne. Il a un tiraillement entre ses omoplates qui ne fait que croitre à mesure qu'ils avancent et ça le rend mal à l'aise.

Il connait ce sentiment. C'est exactement celui qu'il a eu quand il a suivi Élisabeth près des hangars à l'écart de leur secteur, le jour où elle a été tuée. Son instinct lui avait fait le même signal que celui qu'il subi en ce moment.

Il fronce les sourcils et regarde les alentours. Exactement comme à Austin, la rue est bien trop calme. Une goutte de sueur coule le long de sa colonne et il agrippe Bella avant qu'elle ne fasse une scène parce qu'il n'avance plus. Quand il lui attrape le bras, elle lui lance un regard noir, qu'il ne peut pas réellement apprécier à sa juste valeur vu qu'il scrute toujours la rue, tous les sens en alerte.

Bella gronde, tentant de se défaire de son emprise. « Edward, allez. On a perdu assez de temps. ». Le jeune homme resserre son étreinte. « Putain, c'est quoi ton problème boy... ».

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, il l'entraine dans un coin et couvre sa bouche avec la sienne. Le baiser devient de plus en plus passionné, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward y mette fin. Sa bouche proche de l'oreille de Bella, il chuchote. « La camionnette en face de l'immeuble, la pute au coin de la rue et les deux mecs à la terrasse. ».

Confuse, mais comprenant l'urgence dans la voix d'Edward, Bella fait mine de mordre son oreille alors qu'elle observe les positions indiquées. Elle comprend immédiatement ce qui a pu l'alarmer.

La camionnette est flagrante. Les deux hommes à l'intérieur surveillent visiblement l'entrée de l'immeuble. La prostituée semble par trop mal à l'aise pour que ce soit son boulot et son insistance à rester au niveau de l'immeuble est inratable. Idem pour les deux autres.

Bella se colle un peu plus à Edward et marmonne. « Merde. ».

Il soupire. « Ça sent le coup monté pas vrai chérie ? ». Bella ne peut vraiment pas le contredire. Elle se mord la lèvre, son esprit tournant à plein régime. Malgré le danger, elle sait qu'elle doit parler à Bree.

« On doit trouver le moyen d'entrer. ».

Le policier lâche un profond et long soupir qu'elle ressent vibrer le long de son corps. « Pourquoi je savais que tu allais dire ça ? ». Comme elle ne semble pas prête à répondre à cette question purement rhétorique, il soupire à nouveau, mais cette fois, résigné. « D'accord, passons par derrière, il doit y avoir un escalier de secours. ».

La jeune femme acquiesce et se détache de lui avant de se diriger vers une petite ruelle à proximité. Une fois devant l'échelle menant à l'escalier, Edward lui fait une petite courbette élégante et dit doucement. « Les femmes d'abord. ».

Elle le regarde outrée, une main placée sur sa hanche. « Et c'est pas à l'homme d'aller au devant du danger ? ».

Il sourit. « La chevalerie, c'est déclassé. En plus, j'ai une bien meilleure vue de cette façon. ». Il suit du regard le postérieur de la jeune femme.

Elle lui lâche un « Pfff. » du meilleur effet avant qu'elle ne prenne appui sur lui pour accéder à la première barre de l'échelle. Une fois que son ascension commence, et que son dos se retrouve à proximité d'Edward, elle laisse un petit sourire s'inscrire discrètement sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme se permet encore quelques commentaires sur la vue exceptionnellement exquise qu'il a sous le nez. Leurs chamailleries permettant d'alléger un peu cette peur atroce qui lui glace le sang et elle lui en est reconnaissante. Mais le silence des lieux est presque assourdissant et au moment où ils atteignent l'étage de Bree, aucun des deux ne sourient.

Edward place quelques coups d'épaules adroitement disposés sur la fenêtre éclairant le hall et ils se faufilent à l'intérieur. Aussi silencieux que leurs ombres, ils redescendent le couloir et après quelques minutes, ils se tiennent devant l'appartement en question.

Edward, policier dans l'âme, frappe à la porte. Ce qui n'était qu'un tiraillement dans son dos est à présent une véritable brulure. Sans même avoir à taper trop fort, la porte s'ouvre sous le poids de sa main. Le visage devenu impassible, il sort son arme et pousse Bella derrière lui alors qu'ils entrent dans l'appartement. Ils arrivent au niveau du séjour et Edward s'immobilise. Bella lui rentre dedans, ne s'attendant pas à cet arrêt impromptu.

« Edward, qu'est ce que tu... ». Son regard se tourne vers l'endroit que fixe Edward. « Oh... Bree... Oh mon dieu ! Je crois que je vais être malade. Edward ? ». Elle porte vite sa main à sa bouche pour retenir le contenu de son estomac qui tente de s'échapper.

Il ne l'entend qu'à peine. Ses yeux verts étincelants papillonnent. Il sent son âme qui se tord de douleur à la vue devant lui, une même scène qui le transporte exactement à un autre moment, dans un autre endroit. Il est perdu dans ses propres ténèbres, ce hangar obscur et glauque emplit des cris de douleurs dû au viol et aux tortures... hurlements qu'il n'a pas pu arrêter.

Ses oreilles bourdonnent et l'afflux sanguin tambourine dans sa tête alors qu'il revit l'horrible mort de son amie et partenaire. Son esprit reste bloqué sur cette pensée unique.

… _La même situation... C'est la même scène qu'Élisabeth... Il est là... _

La femme décédée est pendue sur le mur du fond, face à l'entrée, pendant mollement attachée par ses propres entrailles. Dans le brouillard qu'est devenu sa vision, les cheveux blonds ensanglantés et raides se superposent aux boucles brunes qu'il aimait tant. Il sait qu'il replonge dans cet enfer personnel qu'il a eu tant de mal à réprimer.

Il entend pourtant la voix de quelqu'un... Bella. Bella appelle son nom et tente de le faire revenir à la surface.

« Cullen... ». C'est déjà la cinquième fois en trois minutes qu'elle tente de le réveiller de sa torpeur. Elle attrape son visage entre ses mains et le force à la regarder. Elle plonge son regard dorée dans les orbes émeraudes du policier. « Cullen... ». Elle caresse tendrement la joue du jeune homme avec son pouce et repose son front contre celui, humide du policier.

Ses yeux sont toujours fixes mais ses tremblements s'apaisent avant de disparaître complètement. Puis, il finit par la voir. « B... Bella ? ».

Bella pose un baiser sur son front avant de murmurer. « Bienvenu parmi nous. ». Elle lui prend la main pour le relever et commence à ouvrir la bouche pour dire qu'ils doivent vite partir de cet enfer quand il la pousse soudainement hors du passage et qu'il se penche vers elle.

Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de chaud et collant tombe sur sa main. Il lui faut moins d'une minute pour réaliser que c'est du sang et qu'il s'échappe d'Edward. Encore quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que le petit 'pop' qu'elle a entendu venait en fait d'une arme à feux et que Edward s'est posté devant elle pour lui éviter d'être mortellement touchée par une balle. Il resserre sa mâchoire sous la douleur. « On doit se tirer de là chérie. ».

N'étant pas de celles qui s'évanouissent à la vue du sang, elle acquiesce et ils commencent leur évacuation d'urgence, évitant les balles qui passent au dessus de leurs têtes alors qu'ils traversent le couloir dans l'autre sens. Malgré le sifflement dans ses oreilles, Bella parvient à discerner des bruits de pas derrière la porte d'entrée. Dans peu de temps, ils seront fait comme des rats.

Tel un animal pris au piège, Elle commence à chercher une autre sortie possible quand ses yeux se posent sur un vieux conduit menant à la buanderie de l'immeuble. Le passage est assez grand pour elle mais trop étroit pour qu'Edward puisse y passer. Mais putain... elle lui trouve déjà une autre utilité.

Balançant Edward contre le mur, elle retire un peu du sang qui coagule sur elle et attrape un petit meuble à proximité pour le jeter dans le trou. Le meuble fait assez de bruit et de fracas pour que leurs assaillants l'entendent. Ils repartent dans l'autre sens et Bella profite de cet instant pour entrainer Edward dans l'escalier intérieur. Pourtant, Bella prend le temps de réfléchir. Quelque chose à attiré son attention et elle ne parvient pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Contre tout bon sens, elle décide de retourner à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Elle s'accorde un décompte jusqu'à quinze avant d'être obligée de repartir.

_Quinze... Quatorze... Treize..._

Elle franchit l'espace entre l'escalier et l'appartement.

_Douze... Onze... Dix..._

Bella regarde autour d'elle, se demandant encore ce qui a autant capter son regard.

_Neuf... Huit... Sept..._

Ses yeux se posent sur un 'dog tag' rutilant, accroché à un clou tenant au mur une photo du juge avec Bree. Ils étaient pendus juste au dessus du petit meuble dont elle s'est servi pour faire diversion. Bella les attrape et les enfonce dans sa poche.

_Six... Cinq... Quatre..._

Elle refait le trajet dans l'autre sens et soupire de soulagement en retrouvant Edward. Elle le récupère et le soutient par l'épaule. En titubant, elle se dirige vers la porte menant au toit. Elle pose le policier blessé contre un muret et observe l'escalier de secours situé sur l'immeuble d'à coté. Il faut un bon saut pour passer de l'un à l'autre et elle sait qu'elle peut le faire, le seul problème est surtout est ce que Edward le peut ?

Bella se penche vers lui. « Edward, on doit réussir à partir de là. Est ce que tu peux sauter ? ». Ses yeux semblent vitreux mais il est encore conscient. Il halète et grogne. « Ouais Chérie, je peux sauter. ».

Son ton n'est pas des plus rassurants mais il faut que ça passe. Elle hoche la tête. Bella se rapproche du bord et passe le 'dog tag' autour de son cou. Elle fait quelques pas en arrière et saute agilement pour attraper les barres de l'escalier. Une fois en sécurité, elle se tourne vers l'immeuble pour observer Edward. Il saute et le cœur de Bella ralentit, pensant qu'il n'y arrivera pas. Mais avec un cri de douleur, il atterrit lourdement à coté d'elle. Ils descendent l'escalier aussi rapidement que possible, survolés par des cris de colère et des coups de feu.

C'est peu dire qu'ils ne restent pas pour savoir ce que veulent leurs poursuivants et ils courent comme des damnés pour rejoindre une rue animée.

xoxo

C'est l'heure de la fermeture et Rosalie est occupée à nettoyer le bar après une nouvelle soirée digne du Royaume et plus que rentable. Angela est partie plus tôt pour vérifier que le grand père de Bella se porte bien et pour laisser du temps libre à cette dingue de Jane. Emmett est derrière le comptoir à refaire les stocks et à nettoyer.

C'est un calme inhabituel en fin de service et Rosalie connait la raison. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour Bella. Même les filles sont restées plus longtemps dans l'espoir d'avoir quelques nouvelles et aident en replaçant les tables et chaises éparpillées dans la salle et près de la petite scène.

C'est sur ce constat que Rosalie entend la porte principale s'ouvrir. Elle est sur le point de dire à quiconque que le bar est fermé mais la silhouette qui se présente devant elle l'interpelle assez pour lui laisser une chance de parler.

Une gamine, pas plus de seize ans se tient maladroitement devant elle. La vie dans la rue l'a vieilli mais des traits juvéniles parviennent tout de même à apparaître. Et c'est son regard, un regard que Rosalie connait. La gamine malingre a le même regard noir, mélange de désespoir, d'amertume et de rancœur qu'ont eu pas mal des princesses de son Royaume. Les yeux de la jeune fille se tournent vers Emmett et quand il se dirige dans la direction opposée, ils se reposent sur Rosalie. Apeurée, elle demande. « Je...hum... Je cherche Bella. ».

Méfiante, la patronne du Royaume demande au travers de ses yeux bleus plissés. « Bella n'est pas là mais peut être que je peux t'aider ? Je suis Rose, je suis la proprio. ».

La gamine semble prête à courir dans l'autre sens. « Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment... Hum... Elle a des problèmes pas vrai ? ».

Tous ceux qui faisaient semblant de ne pas écouter tournent leurs têtes vers elle. La gamine recule de quelques pas avant de se reprendre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à autant d'attention. Rosalie regarde fixement la jeune fille et se rend bien compte que quelque chose ne va pas. Cette fille est terrifiée et elle connait Bella. Elle finit par dire.

« Bells a des soucis en effet. ».

Les yeux de la gamine s'écarquillent avec une expression horrifiée. « Oh mon dieu. Je le savais mais comme j'ai eu peur, je me suis cachée et je n'étais pas sûre et je ne l'ai pas revue et... ».

Rosalie se rapproche prudemment. « Quel est ton nom ? ».

« Siobhan. ».

Rosalie tente de paraître plus gentille. « OK Siobhan, on va te trouver quelque chose à manger et tu pourras me dire ce qui ne va pas d'accord ? ». Les princesses se rapprochent, se montrant chaleureuses pour tenter de l'amadouer un peu plus.

Siobhan semble hésiter un moment mais finit par accepter. Rosalie fait signe à Emmett et il se met à lui préparer quelque chose. La patronne du Royaume, a bien l'impression, alors qu'elle accompagne la jeune fille vers le comptoir, que les choses deviennent de plus en plus intéressantes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^ surtout qu'il ne reste plus que deux chapitres !**_

_**Le café des princes est en cours d'écriture... oui ça fait un mois et je n'ai écris que 3 pages, donc ce n'est pas gagné...**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Mémoires d'une Queen Bee**

_**Twilight à Stephenie Meyer - Coyote Ugly à David McNally – CU : Memoirs of a NYB à Rogue Amazon Boo**_

**Création de Lex Lina**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapitre 6**

**Playlist Chapitre 6 :**

**Good Charlotte – Wounded**

**The Agonist – Swan Lake (A capella)**

**Garbage – Stupid Girl**

**Garbage - Queer**

**High And Mighty Colors – Ichirin No Hana**

Bella ne se rappelle même pas comment ils sont parvenus à échapper aux sbires de Black, surtout qu'Edward semble à peine conscient. Il a besoin d'aller à l'hôpital mais il lui dit qu'il ne faut pas car les urgentistes sont obligés par la loi de reporter toute blessure par balle.

Bella s'en moque éperdument mais il sait être têtu. Elle a malgré tout cédé et a pris une chambre dans un hôtel. Une chambre bien plus confortable que celle dans laquelle ils étaient auparavant mais pas de beaucoup. Avec son aide, Edward est parvenu à l'intérieur avant qu'elle ne parte chercher de quoi soigner sa plaie. Et maintenant, Bella le regarde avec inquiétude, puis avec horreur suite à ce qu'il vient de lui demander.

Elle crie. « Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? ». Edward plie sous les décibels. Gardant son calme, il lui répète.

« Je veux que tu verses cette bouteille de désinfectant sur ma plaie avant de prendre la petite pince et de retirer... ». Son visage se fronce sous la douleur alors qu'il tente de trouver une position plus confortable. « ...cette putain de balle. ».

Bella croise les bras sur sa poitrine et le regarde fixement. « T'es dingue ! Tu crois qu'on est où là ? Dans un épisode d'Urgences ? Tu sais qu'il existe des docteurs et des infirmières qui sont fait pour ça dans les hôpitaux ! ».

« Chérie, ils posent trop de questions dans les hôpitaux et... nous ne savons pas qui peut être à la solde de Black. Et je pense que... cette petite embuscade nous prouve bien qu'on ne peut pas prendre ce genre de risque... ».

Bella reste immobile. Il semble raisonnable et cohérent mais elle est sure qu'il utilise ce ton pour masquer le fait qu'il a perdu son putain d'esprit. « Edward... Je peux pas faire ça. ».

Il soupire. En un mouvement souple et une jolie grimace, il retire sa chemise révélant les muscles de son torse. Bella en perd son souffle et sent tout son corps s'emplir d'une douce chaleur. Comme si c'était le moment. Ses yeux émeraudes capturent les siens. « Bella... tu dois le faire. On est tout seul sur ce coup là. ». Son épaule est bleue au niveau de l'impact de la balle mais elle ne l'a pas traversée.

Il lui montre son dos et une nouvelle fois, la respiration de Bella s'interrompt. Mais pour une tout autre raison. Elle l'a déjà vu à demi nu auparavant mais il n'y avait pas tant de lumière.

La violente clarté apportée par le plafonnier révèle non seulement l'endroit où la balle est entrée, dont le sang coagulé forme une croute immonde n'attendant que le bon moment pour s'infecter, mais aussi toute une série de cicatrices qui s'entrecroisent sur toute l'étendue de son dos. D'une main fébrile, elle le touche et parcoure l'une d'entre elles. Le jeune homme se raidit sous son contact.

Bella déglutit et chuchote. « Est ce que c'est lui ? ».

Il soupire. « Oui. ». Edward sait bien de qui elle parle en le nommant simplement par 'lui'. Celui qui a assassiné sa partenaire. Il soupire à nouveau quand il sent les mains douces parcourir une nouvelle marque. Il a été battu avec un fouet ou une cravache puis finit au couteau et il sait que ça le rend bien moins attirant. « Est ce que ça te... dérange ? ». C'est dingue mais c'est encore un sujet très sensible pour lui. Les gens ont tendance à poser des questions auxquelles il préfèrerait franchement ne pas avoir à répondre quand ils découvrent ses abominations ou pire à se détacher de lui, alors il les garde généralement cachées.

Bella semble sentir sa vulnérabilité cachée derrière cette question et décide de lui répondre honnêtement. Elle dit en soupirant. « Oui et non. ». Elle continue à le frôler doucement. « Oui car je ne peux qu'imaginer la douleur qu'il t'a fait subir et non car ces cicatrices sont une part de ce que tu es devenu maintenant. Puis qui suis je pour juger le fait qu'une expérience t'ai marqué à vie dans ta propre chair. ».

Avec une derrière caresse, elle s'écarte de lui. Edward est presque essoufflé. La réponse de Bella est plus que plaisante et il sent son cœur battre deux fois plus vite. Il est content qu'elle le questionne pas pour obtenir une explication plus poussée. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se dit qu'elle est fantastique. « Merci chérie. ».

« De rien. ». La jeune femme se secoue. Un dernier regard sur le dos du policier l'incite à se préparer mentalement à la tâche qui l'attend. « Allonges toi. ».

Edward acquiesce et fait ce qu'elle lui demande. Bella prépare ce dont elle a besoin et fait toute la désinfection d'usage avant de chevaucher son dos pour avoir meilleur accès à la plaie. Edward mord sa langue pour tenter de réfréner un grognement. Bella sur lui, ainsi contre son dos nu, est une forme de torture dont il n'a pas pas besoin en ce moment. La jeune femme fait un chignon rapide de ses cheveux longs avec un stylo trouvé à proximité.

« Ça va faire mal. Mon dieu, je ne pensais pas redire ça une autre fois dans ma vie... ».

Le changement de sujet fait apparaître un sourire soudain sur le beau visage du jeune homme. « On m'a déjà posé cette question chérie et ne t'inquiètes pas tu y prendras goût comme les autres. ». Bella soupire et rit en même temps avant de reprendre son sérieux. C'est encore quelque chose qu'il apprécie chez elle, le fait qu'elle passe d'un sujet à l'autre, sans que ses émotions ne perturbent ses idées.

Le moment où elle commence à nettoyer la plaie, efface rapidement ce sourire et Edward serre les dents. Le désinfectant brule non seulement la plaie mais il semblerait qu'une douleur bien plus profonde telle une colonie de fourmis rouges se soient logées sous sa peau.

Il profère une série de jurons mais parvient à ne pas crier. Il n'a pas autant de succès quand Bella commence à fouiller dans sa chair avec la pince stérilisée pour extraire la balle et le tissu de ses vêtements qui se sont logés dans son dos.

Bella lève le regard vers lui. Son visage est gris et cireux. Il est recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur au moment où elle en a finit avec lui. Sans un mot, elle nettoie, panse et bande son épaule, puis s'extirpe de sa position pour parfaire le pansement. Elle se redresse un peu pour attraper une petite bouteille d'eau et des comprimés qu'elle lui tend. Edward les avale sans mot dire. La jeune femme semble aussi pale que lui. N'affichant aucune expression, elle dit mollement. « Je dois aller... me laver les mains. ». Elle s'écarte de lui et file dans la salle de bains pratiquement en volant.

Edward comprend qu'il faut un peu de temps à la jeune femme pour qu'elle se reprenne alors il la laisse faire. Mais dix minutes plus tard, elle n'est toujours pas sortie. Inquiet qu'elle ai pu s'évanouir ou qu'elle lui ai caché une blessure, non point qu'il imagine que ce soit possible que Bella puisse s'évanouir pour quoi que ce soit, il va vers la salle de bains et frappe à la porte.

Il dit doucement, posant sa main sur la poignée. « Bella.. ». Elle ne répond pas. Encore plus inquiet, il se permet d'entrer, seulement pour la trouver appuyée contre le lavabo, fixant le miroir comme défiant son propre reflet. « Bella ? ». Les yeux dorés hantés rencontrent les yeux vert émeraude dans le miroir et en un mouvement qu'il a peine à enregistrer, elle se tourne et attire sa bouche vers la sienne. Encore sous le choc, Edward retourne le baiser tandis que ses bras vont autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour attirer son corps vers le sien.

La réaction est immédiate dans le corps du policier quand la poitrine pourtant couverte de Bella effleure son torse nu. Mais il continue à l'embrasser, laissant sa langue explorer langoureusement celle de la jeune femme. Brulante, douce et sulfureuse Bella. Ce n'est pas avant qu'il sente les mains chaudes défaire les boutons de son jeans qu'il s'immobilise et s'écarte d'elle. Il demande, plus que surpris. « Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu fais chérie ? ».

Quand elle le regarde de ses yeux tels de l'or liquide et brillants, montrant d'une manière si flagrante son désir, il se sent emporté. Elle retire son haut, révélant une jolie poitrine, ses mamelons roses devenant un peu plus fermes sous le regard du policier. Bella l'agrippe et le ramène vers elle, frottant ses seins contre son torse musclé et provoquant des sursauts dans leurs respirations.

Elle murmure à son oreille. « Fais moi l'amour. ». Edward gronde. Il est encore sous le choc mais sa surprise laisse rapidement place au désir quand elle appuie sa demande en faisant courir sa langue le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou. Mais il hésite encore. De cette peur qui ferait que Bella regrette ensuite cette impulsion, que la Queen Bee rejette par conséquent toute relation.

« Est ce que tu es sûre Bella ? ».

Elle répond silencieusement, en posant sa main sur la bosse qui dépasse de son jean. Edward n'a pas besoin d'encouragement supplémentaire et l'attrape de son bras valide. Elle l'aide en passant instinctivement ses jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il l'a conduit vers le lit. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappe de ses lèvres quand le bras de Bella cogne son épaule blessée et elle se redresse automatiquement.

Elle tente de s'écarter de lui. « Oh mon dieu Edward ! Peut être qu'on ne devrait pas... ton épaule... ». La jeune femme ne parvient pas à finir sa phrase car Edward vient de pencher sa tête pour mordiller son sein droit et aspirer la peau de sa bouche chaude. Elle sent sa langue tournoyer autour de son mamelon et elle en gémit. Toute la chaleur de son corps semble convertir vers son sexe et elle se cambre sous son étreinte. Il grogne doucement.

Son grognement se tourne presque en ronronnement quand ils changent de position et elle peut sentir le sexe tendu d'Edward contre sa cuisse. D'une main assurée, elle l'aide à retirer son jean, le sien suivant rapidement le même chemin.

Finalement, plus aucune barrière ne les contraint. Edward sourit malicieusement et bouge pour s'occuper avidement de son autre sein tandis que sa main caresse celui qu'il vient d'abandonner. Bella réprime un frisson et tente de le prendre en main mais le jeune homme secoue ses jolies mèches bronze et la repousse.

Bella gronde. « Edward. Je te veux en moi. ».

Il répond d'une voix rauque. « Pas encore. ». Il entame ensuite une descente de sa poitrine jusqu'à son ventre plat et velouté, en la couvrant de baisers. Bella tente de le repousser mais il a déjà atteint ce qu'elle tentait de lui cacher. Le fait que son tatouage cache des aspérités plus ou moins profondes sur toute une partie de son corps. Il relève la tête et observe la jeune femme. Ses cheveux bruns forment une aura autour de sa tête, elle garde les yeux clos et se mordille la lèvre comme prête à accepter le fait qu'il ne la désire plus. Edward passe une main rugueuse sur le tatouage et fait courir sa langue dessus jusqu'au moment où il atteint enfin la jonction parfaite entre ses deux cuisses. La respiration de Bella est haletante quand elle réalise ce qu'il compte faire.

« Edward... ». Il place un baiser à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, puis un autre, puis un autre et encore un autre. Elle sent son souffle chaud qui danse autour de son sexe et elle se cambre à nouveau. Des lèvres douces accueillent le jeune homme et il s'empresse d'y passer sa langue. Elle en a le souffle coupé et quand il atteint le petit bout de nerf et qu'il s'en occupe de cette bouche experte qu'elle apprécie de plus en plus.

Bella lui maintient la tête tout contre elle quand il la dévore de sa langue et de ses dents. Elle l'attire un peu plus quand elle sent cette délicieuse pression qui monte doucement dans son abdomen. Complètement prise par le désir, elle se cambre et se détend à mesure qu'il l'approche de son pic d'extase jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par crier son prénom.

Edward remonte ensuite le long de son corps sculptural et se positionne au dessus d'elle. Les mains expertes de la jeune femme le caressent, l'amenant à une série de palpitations tandis qu'elles le guident vers elle. Il la pénètre en un mouvement doux mais décidé.

Elle chuchote. « Edward... ». Rien ne paraît plus doux aux oreilles du policier. Alors que son corps est encore parcouru des frissons de son premier orgasme, la sensation que provoque Edward profondément enfoncé en elle, intensifie le plaisir.

En capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser profond et passionné, le policier commence à bouger. Il semble avoir oublié son épaule blessée alors qu'il se coule dans la douce chaleur veloutée, prenant soin de se retirer presque totalement pour y replonger à nouveau avec encore plus de délice. Il savoure chaque instant en compagnie de Bella et ne souhaite pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir ne serait ce qu'un instant, de peur que la Queen Bee ne fasse une apparition et qu'elle le rejette.

Ainsi, il agit complètement sous la demande de la jeune femme, laissant ses propres désirs de coté. Il s'exécute quand elle lui demande qu'il aille plus vite, de plus en plus fort et il l'entraine toujours plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus capable que de gémir et de murmurer des choses incohérentes.

Bella. L'esprit d'Edward tente d'enregistrer le plus de souvenirs possibles. Bella. La douceur de sa peau. Bella. Le bruit de leurs corps qui se rencontrent avec passion et violence. Bella. Ses lèvres rouges et boudeuses sous l'effet des baisers qu'il lui a prodigué. Bella. Son tatouage gigantesque qui cache un nouveau secret. Bella. Les battements de son cœur dont il enregistre la cadence et dont son propre cœur est à l'unisson. Bella. Ses yeux vert et éclatant observent le va et vient de son membre dur dans le corps de sa reine. Bella. Ses seins qui se balancent doucement sous la cadence qu'il instaure et ses cheveux si longs qui bouclent sous la moiteur de la petite chambre d'hôtel. Bella. Des petites perles de sueur déposées, telles des bijoux, de ci et de là sur sa peau qui glissent sous l'effet de leurs différents changements de positions et Edward les récupèrent sous sa langue. Bella. Cette manière qu'elle a de fermer les yeux, de se mordiller la lèvre et de chuchoter son nom à chacun de ses orgasmes. Bella.

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que leurs corps se retrouvent rassasiés l'un de l'autre. Ils prennent le temps de se découvrir avant que les problèmes ne resurgissent. Edward passe ses doigts langoureusement sur les fleurs tatouées en relief sur la peau de la jeune femme. « Est ce que tu te sens le courage de me raconter ? ».

Bella soupire et pose son bras sur ses yeux. Il lui retire et pose une série de baisers sur le visage en cœur de son amie. Elle commence. « Mes parents étaient flics dans une petite ville de Washington et mon grand père leur a demandé de venir vivre à New York pour se rapprocher de lui et ils ont acceptés... Mon père et lui étaient sur une grosse affaire mais Aro ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'une bonne partie de son équipe était déjà à la solde du criminel qu'ils tentaient d'interpeller. Un jour, alors que je les ai supplié de prendre un peu de repos... De retourner à Forks pour pêcher un après midi... ».

La jeune femme soupire à nouveau et Edward interrompt son geste, remarquant qu'elle semble revivre la scène. Une larme s'échappe de son œil pour couler sur sa tempe. Il l'embrasse, récupérant le sel sur le bout de sa langue.

« … On s'est approché de la voiture... elle était piégée. Ma mère est restée près de cinq mois dans le coma avant que le docteur ne décide qu'il ne servait plus à rien de lutter... Mon père est mort quasiment sur le coup mais il a eu le temps de me protéger. Je n'ai reçu des projections que sur le coté alors que Char...mon père a pris la majorité de l'impact... ».

Un sanglot s'échappe de ses lèvres. Edward la colle contre lui, l'irradiant de sa chaleur et de son amour.

« … Il aurait pu s'en sortir mais il a préféré me protéger... Une fois sortie d'affaire, Aro m'a mise en sécurité, de peur que les criminels ne décident de s'en prendre à la lignée entière. Mais rongée par la culpabilité, je me suis enfuie. J'ai donc commencé un périple à travers le monde... ».

Edward frôle de ses doigts la jambe de Bella, laissant une sensation brulante jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

« … J'ai parcouru l'Europe avec le cirque Volturi avant qu'ils n'entament leur tournée en Asie. Puis, c'est au Japon que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer un des plus grands artistes de l'Irezumi. O Ren Ishii. Elle a décelée immédiatement la possibilité de soigner mon âme en faisant quelque chose de magnifique de mes cicatrices. Je suis restée plus de 6 mois avec O Ren Ishii avant de me décider à rentrer et à affronter le regard de mon grand père... ».

Edward joue avec une des longues mèches de cheveux et pose un baiser dessus et fait de même sur les paupières closes de Bella. Elle renifle doucement.

« ... J'ai reposé le pied sur le sol américain à dix sept ans. Aro était là, sur le tarmac de l'aéroport m'attendant les bras ouverts. Il semblait avoir pris dix ans pour chaque putain d'années passées en mon absence. Il m'a dit qu'il avait réussi à coffrer les criminels responsables de la mort de mes parents et ne m'a jamais fait un seul reproche quant à ma fuite... ».

Bella se mord la lèvre, laissant les émotions parcourir son corps. Plaisir et tristesse. « J'ai su bien plus tard qu'il connaissait les responsables de Volturi et qu'il gardait un lien constant avec eux... ». Bella pouffe doucement en se remémorant son regard stupide à l'idée qu'il était impossible qu'une gamine ai pu voyager sans s'inquiéter dans le monde entier et en plus, sans autorisation parentale.

« … Oh Edward... ». Les doigts experts du policier mène la jeune femme vers une nouvelle extase. Il se place au dessus d'elle et lui fait l'amour une nouvelle fois, doucement, tendrement, lui montrant, que dorénavant, il est là pour elle. Le couple prendra un certain temps avant de revenir sur Terre et de s'endormir complètement exténué.

xoxo

Bella est assise près de la fenêtre et regarde le torse d'Edward qui se lève et retombe dans son sommeil. Avec un soupir, elle réalise que les choses sont devenues encore plus compliquées et elle ne peut blâmer personne d'autre qu'elle même.

Edward a presque été tué à cause d'elle la veille et cela a déterré de vieilles peurs chez elle. Cette situation l'a tellement secouée qu'elle s'est jetée sur lui pour pratiquement le violer. Elle ne regrette pas son geste et assez étrangement cela ne l'a dérange pas plus que ça.

Bella a trouvé le besoin de sentir le corps chaud et vivant d'Edward, tout contre le sien. Elle a besoin de confirmer le fait qu'il va bien car à un moment de leur aventure, elle est tombée amoureuse de lui. Ce n'est pas la meilleure des idées qu'elle ai eu mais en même temps leur situation est loin d'être agréable non plus.

La jeune femme soupire à nouveau, scrutant le ciel dont le rosée de l'aurore annonce une nouvelle journée. Elle est là, obligée de se cacher dans une chambre d'hôtel merdique, forcée de quitter son fils et sa vie derrière elle alors que William Black est tranquillement assis dans sa grande demeure, profitant de la misère des autres. Ce n'est pas juste. Putain, ce n'est vraiment pas juste.

Dégoutée, elle commence à faire les cent pas mais un regard vers Edward et son expression coléreuse s'adoucit. Mais la colère revient quand elle voit le bandage trempé de sang qui couvre le haut de son dos. Ce bâtard aurait pu le tuer et elle n'aurait rien pu faire, elle n'a même pas été capable de le protéger.

Un cri de rage s'étouffe dans sa gorge. Bella se dirige vers son sac et retire tout un ensemble noir dont elle s'habille avec empressement. Alors qu'elle chausse ses bottes, elle remarque l'arme de service d'Edward posée sur la table de chevet.

Une lueur spéculative entre son regard alors qu'un rayon de soleil s'étend jusqu'au métal du 9 millimètres. Tout son être est pris d'une nouvelle résolution quand elle saisit l'arme. Bella se dépêche ensuite de prendre les clés de la voiture de Peter et quitte silencieusement la pièce.

Elle est détendue. Malgré la fatigue dû au stress et à cette nuit passionnée qu'elle a passé avec Edward, elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi bien cette semaine. Bella a enfin décidé de prendre les choses en mains. Elle est fatiguée de courir et ne veut plus à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit.

William Black n'a plus que quelques heures à vivre.

xoxo

Edward grimace quand les rayons du soleil l'atteignent et brulent ses paupières. À demi conscient, il grogne et est à la limite de tomber raide quand un de ses mouvements fait écho de la douleur dans son épaule. Il serre les dents face à la douleur, mais fait tout de même l'effort pour tâter la place à coté de lui.

Froide.

Il cligne des yeux. Bella est partie. La panique le saisit jusqu'à ce que son esprit rationnel lui dise qu'elle est probablement partie chercher de quoi manger ou un truc du genre. Mais, son instinct ne faiblit pas, quelque chose ne va pas. C'est dans cet état qu'il bondit quand son téléphone sonne, tapant violemment son épaule blessée contre la tête de lit. Maudissant le ciel et l'enfer, il s'étire pour attraper son téléphone portable et prend sur lui de répondre plutôt que de jeter l'appareil contre le mur le plus proche.

« Cullen. ».

La voix d'Alice se fait brusque au téléphone. « Edward. Où que tu sois, lèves ton petit cul hors du lit et retrouves moi au Royaume. ». Elle semble plus soulagée au bout du fil. « Et emmènes Bella avec toi. ».

Il s'assoit, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Alice semble excitée. « Qu'est ce qui se passe Alice ? ».

« On le tient Edward ! On va avoir ce putain de connard légalement. Pour meurtre. ».

Edward se renfrogne. Il a la fâcheuse impression d'avoir raté un wagon là. « Chérie, de quoi est ce que tu parles ? ».

« Black. On a une putain de preuve contre lui. Rosalie m'a appelée ce matin avec une histoire plus qu'intéressante. Il semblerait qu'une gamine du nom de Siobhan dont Bella s'occupe régulièrement, ai assisté à une scène très intéressante.

Elle n'était pas loin du bar quand deux gars sont sortis d'une voiture de luxe pour rejoindre un autre mec dans la rue. Ils se disputaient violemment et Siobhan a vu le plus vieux des deux prendre une arme de la poche de l'autre et il a tirer sur celui qu'ils ont rejoint dans la rue. Par chance, elle avait un des appareils photos numériques que Bella a refilé aux gamins du quartier pour le concours du MoM et elle a tout en images. Ensuite le vieux a fait des gestes en direction de celui dont il a pris l'arme et ils ont déplacé le corps un peu plus loin dans la ruelle. Tu me suis là ? ». Elle prend une grande respiration de soulagement.

« Edward, les photos montrent clairement Black et son bras droit en train de finir ce con de Jack. Il a tué son propre fils? Tu te rends compte ? Edward ? ».

Le policier encore éberlué par le revirement de situation chuchote. « Cela prouve bien que tout ce qu'il veut c'est Bella et son fils. Ce n'est qu'une ordure. ». Ses lèvres forment un sourire qui ne le quitte pas, jusqu'au moment où il remarque son étui.

Vide.

Son teint devient rapidement cireux quand il réalise ce que cela peut vouloir dire. Son esprit tourne à plein régime, étudiant toutes les possibilités. Le policier entend sa collègue dire. « Il va prendre perpéte. ». Mais Edward ne répond pas. Son sang semble glacé dans ses veines quand ses probabilités lui indiquent où Bella est surement partie.

Il dit précipitamment. « Alice, c'est toi qui va venir me chercher et apporte un flingue supplémentaire. ».

Sa partenaire demande inquiète. « Pourquoi ? Le danger est presque écarté. ».

« Bella est partie chez Black. ». Edward raccroche et cherche ses affaires dispersées dans la pièce avant de composer un nouveau numéro sur son téléphone. Dorénavant, Edward espère juste y arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

xoxo

Bella reste silencieuse alors que le garde de l'entrée l'accompagne à mi chemin vers l'entrée principale de la grande maison. Elle est récupérée par un autre automatiquement. La jeune femme est accoutumée de ces mesures de sécurité à la limite de la paranoïa. Elle connait chaque recoin et couloirs depuis son séjour chez les Black. Elle passait tant de temps à tenter d'éviter de se retrouver coincée par William qu'elle en est venue à apprendre les plans de toute la propriété.

Ainsi, elle n'est pas intimidée quand elle remarque où leurs pas les entrainent et elle sait comment en sortir sans être détectée par qui que ce soit.

Une fois dans le bureau de William, elle s'installe tranquillement dans un fauteuil, levant, de temps en temps, un regard inquiet vers la photographie de son tatouage. Elle se redresse et décroche le tableau avant de se rassoir.

La porte s'ouvre. De son emplacement, elle observe son ennemi qui parle tranquillement à une secrétaire, qui semble vaguement familière, puis à son garde du corps, comme le ferait n'importe quel homme d'affaires important mais au lieu de parler fluctuations boursières ou économie, il fait des plans sur une nouvelle arrivée de cocaïne à transférer pour ses contacts au Texas.

Il lève un regard vers elle et sourit. D'un geste de la main, il chasse son garde et sa secrétaire. Celle ci regarde étrangement Bella avant de détaler.

Bella se déplace prestement, féline jusque l'homme qui a tant réussi à gâcher sa vie et place le métal froid de son semi automatique, volé à Edward, derrière la tête de l'homme mûr. Elle amorce l'arme et en entendant le clic, Black se raidit.

« Bonjour Bella...? Alors qu'est ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? Je t'attendais depuis des jours déjà ! ».

Bella note bien l'ironie et la moquerie dans sa voix. « Désolée du retard, mais tu sais que je n'ai jamais été douée pour arriver à l'heure à tes rendez vous... ». Elle bouge agilement pour lui faire face, gardant le pistolet au niveau de la tête du criminel. Bella veut lui montrer qu'elle est véritablement sérieuse et motivée.

Il la regarde d'un œil pétillant. « Où est il ? Je pensais que tu serais venue avec lui. Histoire de négocier ta liberté et ta survie. ».

« Je suis pleine de surprise William et en voici une autre. J'ai décidé que tu n'étais qu'un tas de merde et que le monde serait meilleur sans toi. Alors, je vais te tuer. ».

Au départ, Billy se sent presque d'humeur à rire. Il ne pense pas que Bella ai les couilles pour le tuer, surtout de sang froid, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la sécurité claquée tout contre sa tête. Lorsqu'il reprend la parole, il est bien moins sûr de lui. Mais, avec son expérience, il garde son ton neutre et raisonnable. « Oh allons, allons, Bella. Tu ne vas pas me tuer. Tu perdrais ton fils pour toujours et tout ce que tu as accompli jusque là serait perdu. Penses à toutes ces jeunes femmes que tu sauves de la rue... ».

« Tu as raison. Je le sais et crois moi quand je te dis que ça me tuera surement à petit feu de ne pas être capable de tenir mon fils dans mes bras et de le regarder devenir un homme... Mais tu sais quoi ? ». Elle renifle bruyamment. « Je préfère encore le voir grandir avec des étrangers plutôt que de passer une seule minute en liberté à savoir que tu seras toujours en train de roder dans l'ombre à tenter de nous pervertir. ».

« Aurais été trop loin en m'attaquant à la Reine du Royaume ? Bella... tu sais tout ce que je suis prêt à t'offrir ? Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ! Tu m'as quitté. Et maintenant tu tentes de m'enlever mon petit fils. ». C'est à ce moment qu'il remarque la photographie déposée à terre. Il se déplace lentement, les bras en l'air et replace le cadre à sa place.

« C'est dégueu William. J'étais avec Jack. Toutes ces photos, tes regards, c'est dégoutant. J'aimais Jack. ».

William passe une main presque tendre sur la photographie. « J'ai pourtant tout fait pour que ce ne soit plus le cas. Pourquoi crois tu qu'il soit retombé dans la drogue ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il s'est mis à en vendre ? Et cette petite pute que tu pensais être ton amie ? ».

Bella est surprise par la tournure de la conversation. « Tanya ? ».

Il se retourne vers elle, l'arme à feu à quelques centimètres de son visage. « Elle ne méritait pas ton amitié. Depuis le temps qu'ils baisaient comme des bêtes derrière ton dos... Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi et comment la police a débarqué si brusquement chez toi ? ». Il passe une main fatiguée sur son visage. « Je n'avais pas prévu le fait que tu rentrerais plus tôt. Je voulais que tu reviennes en rampant vers moi. Que tu n'ai que moi vers qui te tourner. ».

La jeune femme ne veut plus rien entendre. Les yeux de Bella sont durs alors qu'elle lève le flingue au niveau de sa tête. Une vraie peur passe sur le visage de Black quand il réalise que le jeu auquel il a joué avec la mère de son petit fils vient de lui exploser à la figure.

Sans aucune émotion dans la voix, elle dit. « On se voit en Enfer ? ». Il fixe le doigt qui commence à presser la détente.

xoxo

La douleur entre les omoplates d'Edward, lui indiquant un mauvais pressentiment, laisse une sueur froide dans son dos et un poids dans l'estomac tandis qu'il observe Alice s'en prendre aux gardes de Black. Toujours la même sensation, quand elle parvient à ses fins et que les portes s'ouvrent pour les laisser entrer dans la propriété.

Il a presque le souffle coupé par la douleur quand ils sont stoppés à l'entrée du bureau par un garde, et ce qui semblerait être une pale copie de Bella, ou plutôt la secrétaire de William Black. Elle est jeune, brune, longiligne et froide comme de la glace. Même le tatouage y est, une mauvaise imitation mais si on n'y jette qu'un coup d'œil, on pourrait s'y tromper. Encore une preuve que ce Black voue un intérêt malsain envers Bella.

Alice lance un regard vers la plaque sur le bureau de la fille. « Écoutes... Hum... Irina c'est ça ? ». La fille lève un sourcil parfaitement épilé et dédaigneux vers Alice qui ravale un grondement. « Je me fous carrément de savoir si Billy est en pleine discussion avec le Président des États Unis à l'heure qu'il est dans ce putain de bureau. On a besoin de le voir. ».

La fille lui relance le même regard peu intéressé. « Monsieur Black n'est pas disponible. Peut être que si vous prenez rendez vous, il sera possible de vous caser quelque part. Sinon, je suis au regret de vous dire qu'il vous faut partir. ».

Alice place violemment ses deux mains sur le bureau et lève un regard plus que furieux. « La prochaine fois que je viens Barbie, j'aurais rendez vous. Et ce sera une putain d'inculpation pour embarquer ton petit derrière pour 'obstruction d'une enquête en cours'. ».

La jeune femme se raidit et Edward sait que c'est à son tour d'intervenir. Il lui offre un de ses plus charmants sourires. Son accent texan rend sa voix séduisante. « S'il vous plait mademoiselle Irina... Pouvez vous excuser ma partenaire. Je vous assure que nous ne sommes ici que pour avoir une conversation plaisante et civilisée avec votre patron et je suis sûr que Monsieur Black serait heureux de collaborer si vous avez l'amabilité de lui dire que... ».

Edward est coupé par l'apparition du garde du corps personnel de William Black. James Laurent se place directement devant les deux policiers. Edward ferme les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Ce n'est plus une douleur qu'il a entre ses omoplates, ce sont directement des décharges électriques et pourtant il ne semble pas connaître l'homme en face de lui. Ce dernier dit.

« Je suis désolé mais vous devez partir. ». Son ton est plat et inhospitalier.

Edward plisse les yeux. Il est sûr de l'avoir déjà rencontré mais ne parvient pas à le placer. Il est sur le point de lui demander où ils se sont déjà croisés mais Alice prend la parole avant qu'il ne le fasse.

« Monsieur Laurent. ». Elle se tourne vers Edward. « Edward, voici James Laurent. Le bras droit de Black et le seul mec sur Terre plus dur à coffrer que Black lui même. ».

James Laurent lance un sourire de prédateur à l'attention d'Alice. « Alice chérie, si tu veux m'avoir, tout ce que tu as à faire est de demander. Je paries que tu fonds comme du beurre. ».

Edward constate le changement dans le visage d'Alice. De la haine au dégout. Ses jolis traits sont tant déformés qu'il a peur d'être obligé de la retenir physiquement pour éviter qu'elle ne saute sur le garde. Mais il décide plutôt de jouer la carte de la diplomatie.

« Monsieur Laurent, nous aimerions juste poser quelques questions à votre patron. Rien de plus. ».

James est sur le point de lui dire où il peut aller se les foutre quand une alarme lumineuse se déclenche. « Merde. ». Il part prestement vers la porte du bureau, Alice et Edward sur ses talons.

Le cœur d'Edward est prêt à rompre quand ils entrent dans la pièce et qu'il voit la scène. Bella est à quelques pas de lui et elle tient une arme au niveau de la tête de William. « Bella ne fais pas ça ! ».

Elle se tourne, surprise. Edward sort une arme à son tour et la pointe dans sa direction. Il lit immédiatement le sentiment de trahison dans le regard de Bella. Elle tourne son visage outré et voit Alice qui se tient près de James, tous deux armes en main. Des larmes de colères coulent sur ses joues mais elle ne baisse pas sa garde pour autant, maintenant en joue la tête de William.

« Bella, baisses ton arme. ». Alice. Cette femme qu'elle pensait être son amie tente d'avancer petit à petit vers elle. Bella resserre son étreinte sur son glock et gronde.

« Recules Alice. Tu ne peux pas me tenter plus maintenant. ». Alice comprend la menace et se stoppe, mais n'abaisse pas son arme pour autant.

Edward insiste. « Bella... s'il te plait. Poses ce flingue. ».

La tête de la jeune femme se tourne brusquement vers lui, les yeux durs et froids alors qu'elle fixe le regard vert étincelant de l'homme avec qui elle a fait l'amour quelques heures plus tôt. Dorénavant tout ce qu'elle y voit est un flic qui fait son boulot. Elle sent son cœur se resserrer.

De grosses larmes lui piquent les yeux et elle tente de déglutir alors que sa gorge est nouée. « Qu'est ce que tu vas faire Edward ? Me tirer dessus ? Je suis déjà morte. William m'a tuée le jour où il m'a pris mon fils et là je vais lui rendre la pareille. Il a blessé trop de personnes que j'aime. Il ne mérite pas de vivre... ».

Alice l'implore. « Bella, écoutes moi. Tu n'es pas comme lui. Tu n'es pas une tueuse et il ne va plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Ni à toi, ni à ceux que tu aimes, ou personne d'autre. Bells on le tient. Il va aller en taule. ».

Bella tente d'assimiler ce que lui dit son amie et cligne des yeux. Alors que les mots font leurs effets, elle regarde l'arme dans sa main et commence à trembler. C'est à ce moment qu'elle prend conscience des implications de ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Elle tremble encore quand Alice s'approche d'elle avec précaution et récupère l'arme dans sa main avec douceur. Bella abandonne sans se battre. Elle se sent engourdie.

_C'est fini... C'est fini... _

Elle a presque tué un homme. Son estomac est proche de renvoyer le peu qu'il contient. Bella sent qu'elle va être malade. Alice l'a prend gentiment par le poignet et commence à la diriger vers la porte mais avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse réagir, Black saute sur son fauteuil et tire sur Alice avec le pistolet qu'il garde caché dans son bureau.

Un jet rouge s'échappe et Alice tombe au sol. William passe un bras autour de la gorge de Bella. Elle couine sous le mouvement et ne bouge plus quand elle sent le métal froid de son calibre 22 doré, qui lui brule la tempe. Son regard horrifié repose sur son amie, restée immobile à terre. Bella crie. « ALICE ! ».

Edward gronde. « Jettes ton arme Black ! ».

Le criminel lui lance un regard mauvais et presse l'arme un peu plus durement contre la tête de Bella. Edward grimace et s'apprête à répéter son ordre quand il sent à son tour quelque chose de froid et de familier sur sa nuque. Une voix glaciale et masculine derrière lui se fait entendre.

« Je suggère que ce soit toi qui balance ton flingue. ».

Edward ne bouge plus et son regard rencontre celui de Bella qui est terrifiée. Il lance quelques jurons. Il a oublié le garde du corps. Le policier baisse son arme et James la prend de sa main.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ma petite salope ? ». William appuie un peu plus le canon de son arme dans le crane de Bella. Toute trace de l'homme courtois qu'il montre en société s'est envolée. La jeune femme se force à ne pas pleurer ni à montrer sa détresse et au lieu de cela elle lui rend un regard pareillement mauvais. William ne lui prête plus attention cependant, car il observe son garde personnel qui force Edward a entrer un peu plus dans le bureau.

« Si vous lui faites du mal, je vous jure que... ». Personne ne le connait assez pour savoir qu'il est terrorisé à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à son amie.

« Tu vas quoi ? M'arrêter ? Me tuer ? Ce sont des menaces en l'air, Monsieur Cullen. Surtout quand je vois James vous maintenir au respect en ce moment. Mais bon, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vous a ainsi, n'est ce pas Monsieur Cullen ? Peut être devrais je lui laisser Bella pour que ça rentre dans ton putain de crane, policier minable. ».

Edward cligne des yeux, confus. Il sait que le garde du corps lui est familier mais il ne sait pas d'où et il n'a aucune idée de ce dont peut parler Black. Et James ne semble pas motivé à éclairer sa lanterne sur le sujet.

« Qu'est ce que je fais d'eux Monsieur Black ? ». William Black prend appui lascivement sur Bella qu'il maintient fermement contre son bureau. Il prend le temps de réfléchir.

« Hum... Cela va dépendre de Mademoiselle Swan. Bella ma chérie, tu as un petit avantage, car tu as quelque chose que je veux... ». Il pose une main épaisse et ferme sur la nuque de Bella pour la maintenir en place avant de glisser l'autre sur le corps de la jeune femme. Elle tente de se débattre mais il appuie en plus son bassin contre elle. Elle réprime son dégout en sentant l'érection de Black contre sa cuisse. « … Je peux te laisser la vie sauve, ainsi que celle de ton petit ami ici présent et une valise d'un million de dollars cash si tu me rends mon petit fils. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de disparaître et de ne jamais revenir. ». Il pose sa main contre le derrière de Bella et fait ensuite courir ses doigts dans les longues mèches brunes. Il tire brutalement sur les cheveux pour que la jeune femme soit obligée de relever la tête vers lui. « Je pense que c'est une offre généreuse, bien plus généreuse que ce que tu mériterais. Pourtant j'aimerais tant te garder près de moi mon adorée... ». Bella se débat alors qu'il passe sa langue sur son cou. « … Mais je sais que tu essaieras encore et encore de te sauver... ou pire de me tuer. ».

Edward crie. « Bella non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! On est témoin du meurtre d'Alice ! Il ne peut pas nous laisser en vie. ». James le fait taire en frappant sa mâchoire avec le manche de son arme. La tête d'Edward part brutalement sur le coté et un filet de sang coule de sa bouche. Bella grimace et tourne des yeux haineux vers son ennemi.

« Tu es vraiment un bâtard William. ». Il la gifle avant de la tourner sans ménagement vers lui. Il se tient entre ses jambes, une expression animale dans le regard. « Allons Bella... Je sais ce que tu vaux mais tu devrais vraiment apprendre à respecter un peu plus tes ainés. ». Il passe son flingue sur la poitrine de Bella. « ...Surtout quand tu n'es pas en position de... ». Ses doigts agrippent fiévreusement tout ce qu'ils peuvent. Le criminel est totalement absorbé par l'idée de prendre Bella physiquement que cela soit par la contrainte ou non. « ...Polémiquer avec moi... Ma princesse... ». La satisfaction qu'il a, visible de tous grâce à la bosse énorme déformant son pantalon taillé sur mesure, de posséder enfin celle qui est son obsession depuis tant d'années, fait qu'il ne prend presque plus en compte ce qui se passe autour de lui.

Bella n'écoute pas et ne prête guère attention à lui. Ses yeux dorés sont captés par ceux d'Alice puis se fixent sur l'arme que cette dernière tient dans sa main. Un sentiment de joie pure coule dans ses veines quand elle réalise que son amie n'est pas morte. Et avec ça un plan, pas forcement très abouti il faut le reconnaître, se forme dans son esprit.

Alice remarque la lueur dans l'œil de Bella et sa main se resserre sur son arme. Elle acquiesce imperceptiblement et se prépare à réagir à quoi que Bella ai en tête.

La jeune femme se tourne vers William. « OK je suis partante. ».

Edward en a le souffle coupé. Il tente de la raisonner et se débat. « Bella ! tu ne peux pas faire ça ! ». James lui file un coup de poing dans le ventre histoire de le calmer. La douleur le met à genoux et l'espace d'un instant l'arme de James n'est plus pointée vers lui.

C'est tout ce qu'elle attendait. Bella se redresse prestement et place un coup de genou vigoureux dans l'entrejambe de Black avant d'y placer tout aussi gentiment la pointe de sa botte. Il hurle d'agonie et relâche toute emprise sur sa prisonnière. Bella virevolte pour être libérée de lui, mais il se reprend assez pour la faire tomber au sol et pointer son arme directement sur son cœur. Il est rouge et parle avec difficulté. « Directement dans ton cœur... Vu que tu ne sembles... pas pouvoir me le donner... je n'ai qu'à le détruire. ».

James a tourné son arme vers Bella dès le moment où elle s'en est pris à son patron mais avant qu'il ne puisse trouver un angle de tir correct pour appuyer sur la détente, Edward se jette sur lui. Il attrape le garde par la taille et parvient à lui faire lâcher son arme. Elle glisse sur le sol et atterrit dans un coin de la pièce.

Un grondement sourd sort de la gorge de James et il frappe Edward du plat de son poing, tachant de sang le tapis précieux du bureau. Il retourne ensuite vers lui, le frappant d'une série de coups de poings. Edward ne parvient plus à faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons qui le brulent. James le frappe ensuite dans les côtes et le policier les sent céder sous l'impact. Il tente vainement de ramper pour s'écarter de la brute mais James attrape sa jambe et le ramène vers lui.

C'est justement l'erreur qu'Edward attendait.

Usant du fait que son adversaire se soit baissé, Edward balance son corps pour lancer son pied et le frapper de toutes ses forces. Son talon tape durement contre la tempe de James qui tombe à son tour. Avec des bras tremblants, Edward titube mais parvient à se redresser. Il grimace et prend une lampe à proximité, usant du peu de force qu'il lui reste pour l'écraser contre le crane de James qui essaie encore de l'agripper. Celui reste à terre. Après s'être libéré du poids mort accroché à ses jambes, Edward se tourne vers Black et n'ose plus bouger. William Black a son arme pointée contre la poitrine de Bella et il ne fait aucun doute dans l'esprit du texan que le baron du crime s'apprête à la tuer.

William Black hurle. « ESPECE DE PETITE PUTE ! ». Il retire la sécurité. Bella n'a que quelques secondes pour observer l'instrument qui va conduire à sa mort et fermer les yeux quand le coup de feu se fait entendre. Un instant plus tard, elle lève ses paupières et réalise qu'elle n'est pas morte. Ses yeux dorés papillonnent, confus. Une goutte de sang tombe sur son ventre, coulant sur son tatouage. Elle relève la tête et voit la tache qui s'étire sur le torse de William.

Celui ci la regarde, incrédule. Il tombe à genoux et s'effondre près de son bureau... mort. Bella reste les yeux posés sur son cadavre et ne sent aucun remord. Elle finit par se tourner et voit Alice, arme toujours en main, fumante et pointée vers l'endroit où se trouvait William quelques instants plus tôt. Le fait de bouger, cependant, semble avoir amplifié le trou dans son abdomen et du sang coule abondamment de sa plaie.

Bella se presse vers son amie et avec des mains fermes, elle applique une forte pression contre la blessure. Elle se tourne ensuite vers Edward pour être sûre qu'il va bien et lui demander d'appeler une ambulance quand ses yeux s'écarquillent avec horreur.

Edward s'approche d'elle pour l'aider à transporter Alice quand il la voit attraper précipitamment le pistolet de sa partenaire et le pointer vers lui. Choqué, il plonge son regard dans les orbes d'or liquide de Bella et la fixe comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. « Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais ? ».

Elle ne dit rien et tire. Edward grimace et se penche instinctivement et sent la balle qui passe au dessus de sa tête, coupant au passage une mèche de ses cheveux en bataille. L'homme, derrière lui, hurle de douleur et l'agent spécial tourne sur lui même pour trouver James Laurent étendu par terre qui souffre atrocement en se tenant le bras.

Près de ce qu'il reste de son bras est posé le couteau qu'il comptait enfoncer dans la gorge d'Edward.

Le policier vacille un peu mais reprend froidement ses esprits quand il reconnaît le couteau aux motifs compliqués. Subitement, tout devient clair. Les commentaires de Black, son instinct en alerte, les propos de James envers Alice. Edward se rend compte de l'horreur de la situation. Oubliant toutes ses blessures et emplit d'une soif de vengeance, il se jette sur le mec à terre et l'attrapant au niveau de son bras en charpie, il le balance contre le mur le plus proche.

« Fils de pute ! ».

Le garde du corps beugle sous l'effet de la douleur. Moins qu'amicale, Edward saisit le bras blessé de James et le bloque derrière son dos. N'écoutant que son professionnalisme et non son envie de meurtre, il lui passe une menotte, faisant tout de même en sorte de frapper 'accidentellement' son poing à plusieurs reprises dans son estomac avant de sécuriser le criminel avec l'autre menotte.

Edward lance ensuite son téléphone en direction de Bella et lui demande d'appeler une ambulance pour Alice. Pas besoin de lui dire deux fois. Pour peu qu'ils soient concernés, James n'a absolument pas besoin d'une ambulance.

C'est le même couteau. Ce même putain de couteau fait à la main qu'il a pu voir durant de longues heures planté profondément dans le corps de son ancienne partenaire. Il ne faut que peu de motivation pour qu'Edward ne ramasse une des armes à terre et ne termine la vie de ce pourri. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on lui a apprit.

Bella et Alice sont en vie, et c'est tout ce dont il a besoin pour le moment.

xoxo

Les sirènes et les gyrophares accentuent le tumulte à l'extérieur de la demeure. Les ambulanciers ont emmenés Alice et Edward est en grande conversation avec d'autres flics. Bella reste là, debout, vacillante contre le bureau de celui qui fut un de ses pires cauchemars. Les yeux clos, elle savoure ce moment de paix avant rejoindre une des ambulances à sa disposition.

Des bruits de pas se font entendre près d'elle. La jeune femme ne prend pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. « J'arrive Edward. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. ».

« JE NE SUIS PAS EDWARD SALOPE ! ». Bella ouvre les yeux brusquement et se retrouve nez à nez avec la secrétaire de William. Celle ci, les cheveux échevelés et les yeux écarquillés, semble complètement barge mais aussi très menaçante avec un flingue dans la main. Bella recule peu à peu et se retrouve le dos contre le bar situé dans un coin du bureau.

« OK, on va se calmer... et tu vas poser ce pistolet... hum... C'est quoi ton petit nom ? ». Bella tente vainement de se rappeler où elle a pu déjà rencontré cette personne mais c'est le flou total. Elle jette un œil aux alentours et voit Edward, complétement affolé, qui s'approche doucement près d'elles.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi hein ? Et pourtant tu m'as toujours gâché la vie ! ».

Le policier est maintenant juste à coté. « Mademoiselle Irina ? Posez votre arme... Que se passe t il ? ».

Bella se tourne vers Edward avant de reposer ses yeux sur la jeune femme. « Made... Ir... Irina ? Oh mon dieu... ». Elle tend sa main vers son assaillant. « … Tanya ? C'est toi ?... ».

Tanya lui lance un sourire mauvais. « Tu te rappelles maintenant ? À cause de toi les deux seuls hommes qui m'aimaient sont morts ! Tous les deux ! PAR TA FAUTE ! ».

Bella a les larmes aux yeux. Comment a t elle pu ne pas reconnaître celle qui était son amie durant si longtemps ? Mais celle ci a subit une telle transformation... Bella reprend ses esprits quand Tanya se met à rire, un rire incontrôlé et dément. « Les deux hommes qui t'aimaient ? Mais de qui tu parles Tanya ? ». Bella finit par comprendre. « Tu veux dire Jake et William ? Sérieux ? William aussi ? ».

Tanya passe sa main dans ses cheveux. « J'ai tout fait pour qu'ils m'aiment comme ils ont pu t'aimer ! Tes cheveux, Tes yeux, Ton corps et même ton tatouage... ». Alors qu'elle montre ce qui a pu être modifié sur son corps, Bella balaie son ancienne amie des yeux. Plus jeune, elle avait presque jalousé son amie qui était encore plus jolie que Rosalie mais ensuite elle s'était sentie de plus en plus oppressée par celle ci et le coup de grâce étant la trahison des deux êtres qu'elle aimait le plus. « … Mais c'était toujours Bella... Bella... Bella ! ».

« Tanya. Écoutes, tu te trompes ! Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ce qui s'est passé... Tu... Tu connais mon passé et tout ce que je voulais... Tu me trompais depuis tout ce temps... Et après qu'on se soit fait arrêtés... Je … Je... Tu as eu ce que tu voulais... ».

Edward regarde la scène interloqué, mais il se ressaisit vite en remarquant le ton exaspéré et de plus en plus colérique de Bella. Il hésite à user de son arme, d'une pour ne pas toucher celle qu'il considère plus que comme une simple amie et ensuite pour ne pas inciter un geste désespéré de la part de Tanya.

Bella quant à elle, est plus que fatiguée de jouer le rôle de la victime dans sa propre vie et décide donc d'inverser les rôles. La Queen Bee entre en scène. Elle penche sa tête de coté, place sa main sur sa hanche et lance un sourire en coin, plus que narquois vers Tanya. « Qu'est ce que tu voulais de plus HEIN POUFFIASSE ? Mon mec ne t'a pas suffit alors tu t'es tapée son père ! C'est dégoutant Tanya. Mais d'un autre coté, tu as raison de te faire appelée Irina car dorénavant, tu ne vaux pas plus que ta radasse de sœur hein ? ».

Tanya rougit sous l'insulte et fait exactement ce à quoi s'attendait son ancienne amie. Elle lui saute dessus, prête à en découdre. Bella regarde de coté et choisit une des bouteilles du bar avant de la lancer adroitement sur l'épaule de Tanya. Sous l'effet de l'impact, elle recule de plusieurs pas et lâche son arme avant de retourner vers Bella, à mains nues. Celle ci se saisit d'une nouvelle bouteille et vise cette fois la tête de Tanya. Ne se rappelant pas que son corps est bien plus amoché que d'habitude, son lancer n'a pas la force suffisante pour mettre KO la démente mais assez pour ralentir sa course.

Déjouant la femme qui tente de mettre fin à ses jours, Bella attrape ensuite une chaise et telle une dresseuse de félins, coince Tanya entre le mur et la chaise, inversant ainsi leurs positions. Leurs respirations sont haletantes et Tanya pleure à chaudes larmes. « Tanya, il faut que tu te calmes. Tu t'es laissée manipulée par les Blacks mais maintenant tout ira pour le mieux, tu verras. ». Tanya hoche la tête et semble se détendre, secouée par les larmes. Bella se laisse attendrir et se permet de baisser un peu sa garde. Elle fait signe à Edward, qui n'a toujours pas baissé son arme, d'attendre un peu avant de l'emmener.

« Bella... Je suis désolée... ». Bella libère Tanya qui tombe à terre toujours en sanglots. Avant qu'un policier en uniforme arrive pour la coffrer, Tanya se jette dans les bras de son amie juste avant que celui ci ne lui passe les menottes. Bella enlace maladroitement celle qui a voulu la tuer quelques minutes plus tôt. Une fois que Tanya sera emmenée par les flics, Bella pourra enfin soulager sa conscience et toute cette culpabilité qu'elle trainait depuis le jour où elle s'était rendu compte de leur trahison.

Edward soupire de soulagement mais quand il s'apprête à incendier Bella pour son comportement, il remarque la posture étrange de Tanya. La fausse brune répète à nouveau. « Bella... Je suis désolée... ». Elle s'écarte de Bella et retire sa main ensanglantée de sous sa veste en souriant. « … Tu ne peux pas continuer à me pourrir la vie ! ».

Bella baisse son regard et remarque le couteau de James qui semble planté dans son abdomen. De grands yeux dorés et étonnés se tournent vers Edward. Elle tourne ensuite un visage outré et transpirant vers la dingue. « Elle a tenté de me planter la garce ! ». Bella fait la courte distance qui la sépare de Tanya et lui balance à deux reprises son poing sur le nez. « T'auras plus qu'à le faire refaire à mon image hein ? Merde, elle a vraiment failli me tuer ? ». Le policier en uniforme écarte Tanya dont le sang s'écoule à profusion de son nez bousillé pour l'emmener loin de la Queen Bee avant qu'il ne soit obligé de la coffrer elle aussi.

Edward accoure vers elle. « Tenté ? Failli ? Putain mais tu saignes Bella ! ». La jeune femme lève son haut et montre sa blessure à Edward. Le couteau de James est effectivement entré en contact avec la peau de Bella mais il a été retenu par le dog tag qu'elle portait autour du cou. Une belle éraflure d'au moins cinq bon centimètres est étendu sur son coté mais ce n'est pas très profond. Enfin pas aussi profond que Tanya aurait voulu.

Le policier retire le dog tag et l'arme plantée dedans avec la ferme intention de les balancer quand il remarque l'ouverture faite par la lame dans le bijou. Il retire de la petite fente, une clé usb minuscule. « Où est ce que tu as eu ça Bella ? ».

Elle hausse les épaules. « Tu ne te souviens pas ? Dans l'appart de Bree. Accroché avec la photo du juge. Je me suis dit que ça nous serait peut être utile. Et tu vois ça vient de me sauver la vie. ».

Edward sourit. « Et de conclure mon enquête. ». Il embrasse Bella fougueusement avant de s'écarter d'elle et de décrocher son téléphone.

Bella soupire. Alors est ce que maintenant tout va pour le mieux ?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**_Alors les ami(e)s comme vous le savez, nous arrivons à la conclusion de cette fic ^^_**

**_ J'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours autant ! _**

**_Un grand merci à Dex pour sa relecture et ses encouragements. Et un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me dire ce qu'elles pensent de cette fiction... ça fait super SUPER SSUUPPEERR plaisir !_**

**_toutes les autres fics seront publiées ce week end (oui oui le café des princes aussi si je trouve le courage de terminer son chapitre)_**

**_à bientôt !_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mémoires d'une Queen Bee**

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - Coyote Ugly à D. McNally – CU : Memoirs of a NYB à Rogue Amazon Boo**_

**Création de Lex Lina**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapitre 7**

**Playlist Chapitre 7 :**

**The Cardigans – Erase / Rewind**

**Pat Benatar – Heartbreacker**

**Goldfrapp – Train**

**Garbage – I think i'm paranoid**

**Usher – There Goes My Baby**

**O Ren Ishii à Kill Bill - La prestation de Bella à Jessica Alba dans Sin City...**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

C'est enfin fini. C'est cette sensation d'aboutissement que Bella ressent quand elle soulève Antony et qu'elle le fait tournoyer dans ses bras. L'enfant lance des cris de joie alors qu'elle le sert contre elle et qu'elle finit par le reposer.

« On fait la course maman ? ». Il commence à courir sur ses jambes malhabiles dans le petit bout de jardin attaché à la maison d'Angela.

Elle se met à rire quand elle voit Antony se faire attraper par Peter. L'homme le soulève et commence à galoper avec le petit sur ses épaules. Bella entend Charlotte rire quand elle les remarque à son tour, tandis qu'elle profite d'un cocktail attablée dans le jardin avec Lauren et Angela. Rosalie est dans un coin, interceptée par Aro qui tente de la convaincre de transformer le Royaume en un restaurant Italien traditionnel ou encore mieux selon Emmett, un pub irlandais. Jasper et Alice ne vont pas tarder.

Toutes les personnes chères à son cœur sont là. Une des seules personnes qui n'est pas présente est, celle qui lui manque et, celle dont elle a le plus besoin. Dans une grimace, son esprit divague sur ce qu'il s'est passé quelques semaines plus tôt.

_**Flashback**_

Bella regarde Edward prudemment alors qu'ils disent au revoir à Alice qui part avec l'ambulance. Après que les renforts soient arrivés et que Tanya soit en partance pour les barreaux les plus proches, Edward attrape Bella et la serre dans ses bras, montrant toute la peur et l'inquiétude qu'il gardait en lui depuis le moment où il s'est rendu compte qu'elle était partie sans lui.

Mais, passé ce moment, lorsque leurs nerfs se sont calmés, le policier se raidit, s'écarte d'elle et ne lui dit plus un mot. Elle le regarde du coin de l'œil, finit par trouver son courage et demande.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Edward ? ».

Il se tourne vers elle, les yeux plissés et gronde. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas. Sur toutes les choses stupides que tu aurais pu faire Bella, celle ci atteint des sommets de conneries. ».

Edward serre et desserre ses poings, regardant les véhicules des légistes et de la morgue qui disparaissent au coin de la rue. Il se tourne ensuite vers la femme près de lui, ses yeux emplies de colère bouillonnante. Le policier ne sait pas s'il doit l'étrangler pour les avoir foutu dans un tel danger ou l'embrasser, heureux qu'elle soit encore en vie. Il grimace.

Bella tente de se défendre. « Putain... Mais qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse Edward ? Laisser William s'en sortir ? peut être que c'était stupide ou dangereux de ma part mais je ne voyais pas beaucoup d'autres solutions à ce moment là. ».

Edward fait courir une main frustrée dans ses cheveux bronze. « C'est parce que tu ne réfléchis pas Bella. Ne comprends tu pas ? Tu aurais pu être tuée ! Tu ne penses jamais aux conséquences de tes actes ! ». Edward sait que tout cette scène est dû à cette peur panique qu'il a quand un de ses proches est en danger mais il semble ne pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il faut que ça sorte.

La jeune femme hausse aussi le ton. « Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre ! Il voulait mon fils, en faire un monstre comme lui... puis... tu étais impliqué... ».

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillent avant de se plisser à nouveau. Le vert de ses pupilles n'est plus qu'un trait fin. « Qu'est ce que j'ai à voir là dedans ? ».

Bella resserre ses bras autour d'elle et lui tourne le dos, comme incapable de le regarder. « Edward, tu es presque mort par ma faute... à cause de mes liens avec les Black. Je n'aurais pas survécu en sachant une chose pareille et je sais que si nous nous étions pas occupés de lui, il... Je n'allais pas le laisser te faire du mal. Mettre ta vie en danger ainsi... je ne pouvais pas. ».

Il reste calme et silencieux un long moment. Bella n'en peut plus et tente de l'approcher, d'avoir un contact physique avec le policier. Dès l'instant où le bout de ses doigts frôlent son bras, il la repousse comme si son touché l'avait brulé. Bella sent son cœur qui se brise.

« Bella... Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas gérer ça pour le moment. Je suis un flic, comme tu me l'as fait remarqué si souvent. Je suis aussi un agent spécial et tu es en train de me dire que tu étais prête à te faire tuer pour me protéger ? Je suis toujours affecté à des missions plus ou moins difficiles et je ne peux passer mon temps à m'inquiéter pour toi dès que je suis sur un cas particulier. Ce ne serait pas juste pour toi et encore moins pour moi. ».

Bella sent sa colère monter. « Qu'est ce que tu tentes de me faire comprendre ? ». Edward se renfrogne et détourne son regard. La jeune femme plante ses ongles dans ses paumes pour freiner son envie de le cogner. « Putain Edward... C'est quoi la suite ? Peut être devrait on... Oh je sais pas... Hum... voir d'autres personnes ? Ou rester amis ? Putain c'est quoi ? hein Edward ? Quelle excuse bidon tu vas me sortir par peur d'affronter ce qu'il peut y avoir entre nous ? ».

Edward grimace et passe sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement. Il tente à nouveau de la mettre en garde. « Ce n'est pas le moment Bella... Pour avoir une telle discussion. J'étais sur une enquête et je n'aurais pas dû laisser les choses aller si loin. ».

Bella se mord la lèvre furieusement. « C'est parfait comme moment, mais tu sais quoi ? On ne va pas se fatiguer avec ça. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais... et même un petit bonus, pas vrai ? ».

Edward comprend qu'il s'est mal exprimé et tente de la calmer. « Non tu te méprends sur mes intentions... je voulais vraiment t'aider, ne penses pas le contraire mais je devais aussi enquêter sur les policiers impliqués avec le juge et Black, puis nos affaires se sont recoupées... Mais à aucun moment je n'ai voulu profiter de toi... Bella... Il me faut du temps... ».

Bella lève sa main et la secoue négativement. « Ne perds pas ton temps pour moi. J'ai compris le message. ». La jeune femme se tourne et commence à se diriger vers la sortie. La lassitude transparait sur le visage du policier.

« Bella, attends ! ». Mais elle ne s'arrête pas. Edward la regarde avec effroi. Il est blessé et confus mais ne l'a stoppe pas pour autant. Il l'observe encore alors qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Il la laisse partir, sans savoir s'il aura la possibilité de combler un jour le fossé qu'il vient d'établir entre eux. À cause de cette peur irrationnelle qui l'anime dès qu'elle est concernée.

Bella est presque arrivée à la voiture de Peter, espérant encore que sa sortie sera interrompue par le policier. Elle veut qu'il agisse, courant à sa suite mais il devient apparent qu'il n'est pas prêt de bouger. Elle resserre l'étreinte de sa veste autour d'elle, se retenant de regarder en arrière, laissant les larmes brulantes et silencieuses couler le long de ses joues et la douleur emplir la place où son cœur se tenait quand il était encore entier.

_**Fin de flashback**_

Bella émerge de ses pensées négatives à cause d'un bras qui se glisse sur ses épaules. Elle tourne sa tête pour voir Lauren qui la scrute, l'air inquiet.

« Oh Oh... je connais ce regard... C'est celui qui dit '_Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne m'a pas encore appelée ?_' Pas vrai ? ».

Bella tente de sourire mais le semblant de grimace qu'elle parvient à faire n'atteint ses yeux dorés. « Non, ça fait des semaines déjà... je sais déjà qu'il ne va pas appeler, Lauren. Je me suis fait avoir. C'est juste que j'ai encore du mal à me dire qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose que moi. C'était du boulot pour lui. Rien d'autre qu'un putain de job. ».

Lauren lève un sourcil. « Queenie, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Le problème est qu'il ne sait pas comment gérer ses propres démons alors il repose la faute sur toi... Comme... Comme tous les mecs en fait... Il va finir par résoudre ses problèmes et réaliser ce qu'il a fait. La vraie question est, est ce que tu seras prête à le reprendre quand il reviendra vers toi en rampant ? ».

Bella lui fait un demi sourire. « Je ne sais pas Lau'. Je ne sais vraiment pas. ».

La porte de la petite véranda s'ouvre, laissant apparaître de nouveaux arrivants pour le déjeuner. Bella reconnaît Seth, Alice et Jasper dans le lot. Un homme d'une belle stature se penche vers une petite fille accrochée à sa jambe et montre du doigt Antony, qui s'amuse tout seul sous une table à proximité. La petite hoche la tête et rejoint timidement Antony dans sa cachette.

Bella regarde durant plusieurs minutes son fils qui évolue avec insouciance avec la jolie petite brunette. Elle se retourne en entendant quelqu'un approcher et se retrouve nez à nez avec un homme dont elle perçoit le parfum frais et boisé avant de discerner son visage. « Je me suis permis de présenter Kate à votre fils. ».

« Kate ? ».

« Oui. Kate, ma fille. Désolé, je manque de manières. Je suis Garrett. ». Il lui tend la main.

« Bella... ». Alors qu'il tient encore sa main dans la sienne, il porte délicatement les doigts de la jeune femme à ses lèvres pour y poser un baiser.

« Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes. On m'a souvent parlé de vous et j'ai eu l'occasion de vous voir à l'œuvre au Royaume... C'est un honneur de rencontrer la Reine en personne. ».

Bella regarde cette nouvelle connaissance avec des yeux éberlués. Elle remarque les yeux noisettes qui la convoitent avec insistance et elle lui rend son regard avec la même intensité.

Alors qu'ils discutent tranquillement, Bella se permet de l'étudier. Ses cheveux noirs presque bleus sont savamment en épi. Sa peau parfaite, à l'aspect satinée, semble renvoyer la lumière. Et son pantalon particulièrement bien coupé laisse présager un petit derrière qu'elle ne se lasserait pas de regarder.

_OK Bella tu es en manque... Ressaisis toi !_

Ils restent à l'écart des autres une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant qu'il ne soit obligé d'emmener Kate aux toilettes. Alice, Lauren et Charlotte s'empressent de rejoindre Bella.

« Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? ». Bella sourit et roule ses yeux devant l'attitude de ses amies.

Bella sourit en finissant son cocktail. « Laissez tomber les filles, il est trop propret pour moi. ». La jeune femme ressent, tout de suite, le fait que Garrett est sûr de lui et qu'il est prêt à approfondir leur lien.

Lauren sourit. « On te demande pas de te marier avec, tu sais. ».

« Est ce que j'ai l'air si désespérée ? ».

Les trois femmes lèvent leurs verres vers elle. « OUAIS ! ».

« Bande de garces ! C'est la dernière fois les filles ! Après votre rencard arrangé avec Éric, qui était la première personne que j'ai pu rencontré qui mange uniquement la bouche ouverte... ». Elles prennent toutes un air dégouté. Mais Bella enchaine. « ...puis il y a eu Riley, qui a finit par me voler mon sac à main... ».

Lauren sourit et regarde les autres filles. « Le pauvre... on a du se mettre à trois pour éviter qu'elle ne le tue. ». Bella continue à compter sur ses doigts.

« Putain, il y a eu Alistair, qui était vraiment sympa mais j'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose quand il m'a demandé comment je faisais pour supporter les talons toute la journée... ». Repérant Garrett qui revient vers elle, Alice s'empresse d'ouvrir un peu plus la chemise de Bella tandis que Lauren l'oblige à boire quelque chose de plus corsé pour qu'elle se relâche un peu. Charlotte prend son verre vide et lui dit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Tony et Aro, on s'en occupe. Amuses toi aujourd'hui. Ce n'est peut être pas Edward mais lui, il est là. Pour toi. Ici et maintenant. ». Elle la prend par les épaules et la pousse en direction de l'homme de leur choix.

Elle avance maladroitement vers lui, avant de se reprendre. Bella répète comme un mantra. « Ici et maintenant ! ».

Garrett lui tend un verre et sourit. « Il semblerait que je sois désigné comme celui qui doit te changer les idées. Est ce que ça veut dire que tu me laisseras une chance de te montrer que je suis quelqu'un de bien ? ».

Bella fait un grand sourire devant sa franchise. « Qui sait ? Je ferais mieux de dire oui avant que l'une d'entre elles ne m'arrache ma chemise. ».

« Ou qu'elles nous enferment dans un placard comme des collégiens. ».

Angela fait signe à tout le monde et crie. « A TABLE ! ». Les filles attrapent Bella rapidement, laissant Garrett sur place. Celui ci, tout sourire, retourne vers Jasper et Peter.

Une grande table est installée, et la bande d'amis déjeunent tranquillement. Les conversations sont joyeuses et bruyantes quand, tout d'un coup, Peter demande. « Alors Seth, comment as tu réussi à convaincre une perle comme Angie de te donner une chance ? ».

Toutes les personnes qui connaissent déjà leur histoire se mettent à pouffer de rire. Seth rougit et passe une main dans ses cheveux courts. « Hum... grâce à mon charme légendaire bien sûr... ».

Emmett s'empresse d'ajouter. « Et au coup de pied au cul qu'elle t'a flanqué... ». Sous le regard éberlué de Peter, Angela lui raconte les aventures rocambolesques qui l'ont amenée à revoir Seth.

_**Flashback**_

Angela est en pleine partie d'échecs endiablée avec Aro. Même sans voir le plateau, le petit vieux parvient à lui mettre raclée sur raclée. Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle veille sur lui, en alternance avec Jane. Mais elle sent que les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui. Appeler ça instinct ou encore prémonition, elle ne peut y prétendre mais en tout cas une boule dans son estomac lui annonce que le pire est sur le point de se produire. Pour se détendre, elle s'applique un masque d'argile et tente de gagner au moins une fois contre Aro.

Alors qu'elle se dirige vers la cuisine pour servir un verre d'eau au grand père, qui lui s'est absenté pour aller aux toilettes, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre violemment. Deux gaillards entrent précipitamment dans la pièce. Angela, ne se laissant pas dompter par la stupeur, attrape la première chose qui lui passe à porter de main et fonce dans le séjour. Les deux hommes se tournent vers la jeune femme, puis posent les yeux vers ce qu'elle a dans la main et se mettent à rire. Elle baisse les yeux vers l'objet en question.

_Une poêle à frire ? OK Angie tu as déjà fait mieux..._

Le premier type s'approche d'elle. Sa voix est un peu étouffée par le passe montagne qu'il porte. « Écoutes ma jolie, on veut pas te faire de mal. On prend juste le vieux et on repart comme si rien était. ». Angela prend en compte ses chances de survie. « Si je vous laisse partir avec Aro, Bella me tuera et je peux vous assurer... ». Elle s'approche dangereusement de son interlocuteur. « ...qu'elle est bien plus mortelle que vous ! ». Elle s'élance et se sert de sa poêle telle une batte, fracassant la mâchoire du pauvre imbécile en face d'elle, de gauche à droite puis dans l'autre sens.

L'effet de surprise fonctionne à merveille. L'homme tombe à la renverse sous les coups et se cogne la tête malencontreusement contre la table à proximité, le mettant KO pour le compte. Le second qui n'avait pas réagit durant tout l'échange se tourne vers elle, puis vers son compère avant de revenir sur Angela. Il lève les mains, montrant qu'il ne compte pas lui faire de mal. « Calmez vous madame ! ».

Angela tient la passoire à deux mains au niveau de sa tête. Elle respire bruyamment, espérant montrer assez de furie et de colère pour effrayer son adversaire. Elle dit d'une voix rauque. « Dis moi ce qui m'empêche de te péter la gueule ? ». Elle se dépêche de bloquer la porte menant au couloir, pour protéger Aro des malfaiteurs. Celui ci tente de revenir dans le séjour, et tambourine à la porte, lui demandant des explications.

« Angie ? Angie ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu bloques la porte ! J'ai entendu du bruit ! Angela ! ».

Angela pose tout son corps sur la porte pour lui bloquer le passage. « Aro, il y a une visite imprévue. Retournez dans votre chambre et barricadez vous. ».

Le malfaiteur regarde Angela avec insistance. « Il a dit Angie ? Comme l'Angela du Royaume ? C'est bien vous... Madame ? ». Il scrute le visage recouvert d'une affreuse crème verte.

Angela baisse un peu son arme improvisée et fait de grands yeux étonnés. « Toi, connard, tu viens de m'appeler 'Madame' ? ». Elle penche sa tête de coté et tente de deviner les traits du mec encagoulé devant elle. La jeune femme pince sa bouche et fait une grimace de mécontentement. Elle soupire car, il lui semble reconnaître le mec qui la poursuit de ses assiduités timides depuis maintenant plusieurs jours. « Seth ? ».

Le jeune homme s'empresse de retirer sa cagoule et fait un semblant de garde à vous, se passant la main à plusieurs reprises dans ses cheveux courts. « Oui Madame ! Je ne savais pas que c'était vous. Oh mon dieu ! Angela je suis désolé. ».

Elle s'approche de lui furieuse, balançant au passage un coup de pied dans les parties intimes de l'homme encore à terre. Seth passe sa main, par pur réflexe, sur son entrejambe. « Ouch ! ».

« Tu es désolé ! TU ES DESOLE ! On peut savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? Qu'est ce qui m'empêche de te mettre toi aussi par terre hein ? ». Elle se tient à un pas de lui et le tape sur le torse avec son index pointé sur lui.

Seth est plus qu'intimidé par cette fille qu'il admire tant. « Vous m'aimez bien non ? ».

« Oui mais c'était avant que tu ne débarques chez mon amie pour kidnapper son grand père ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? Je pensais que tu étais un mec bien ! ». Elle saisit le paquet de lingettes à proximité et tente de retirer l'épaisse couche de crème qui colle sur son visage.

Seth passe son poids d'un pied à l'autre, comme un gamin pris en faute. « Je... Je suis un mec bien mais j'avais besoin d'argent pour... pour... Il vous en reste là... ». Seth s'approche d'elle tandis qu'elle se rince à l'eau courante et lui retire les résidus.

« Pour quoi ? Dis le moi avant que je t'arrange le portrait avec ma poêle à frire ? ». Angela, coléreuse, une main posée sur sa hanche et l'autre jouant dangereusement avec le manche de la passoire.

« Pour vous offrir un cadeau. J'ai pas vraiment de boulot et je voulais vous impressionner. Alors quand mon oncle m'a proposé un petit boulot super bien payé, j'ai pas hésité. ».

« Ton oncle ? Me dis pas que tu es un Black ? ». Le regard noir qu'elle lui lance le fait reculer de quelques pas.

« Non ! Mon nom est Clearwater, je suis Seth Clearwater. Monsieur Black est un vieil ami de la famille... Donc pas vraiment mon oncle non plus. Posez ça s'il vous plait. ». Il pointe du doigt la poêle à frire qui tournoie dangereusement, prête à sévir une nouvelle fois.

« Comment peux tu penser qu'un cadeau venant de ce criminel pourrait me plaire ? Comment oserais tu te présenter devant moi, avec les mains pleines du sang de tes victimes ? ».

« Non ! Non ! On a pour consigne de ne pas lui faire de mal. Juste de l'emmener au manoir... Oh mon dieu... Ma mère va me tuer... ».

Des bruits de pas précipités se font entendre dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Des policiers, armes au poing, font irruption dans le séjour. Le premier intercepte l'homme à terre alors que le second s'approche, menottes en main, vers Seth.

Angela lui fait signe d'arrêter. « Il est avec nous ! C'est un voisin qui est parvenu à stopper le connard qui est à terre. ». Seth est étonné, Angela elle même, se pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne le fait pas enfermer.

« Bien Madame. ». Après la prise de leurs dépositions et l'arrestation du malfaiteur, Angela passe le relai à Jane pour surveiller Aro. Moins d'une demi heure après, elle se retrouve à l'entrée de l'immeuble, accompagnée de Seth.

« Ça ne change rien à la situation Seth. Je t'aimais bien, mais si tu n'es pas honnête, il n'y a aucune chance de relation entre nous. ».

« Mais Madame ! ».

« Oh ! Puis cesses de m'appeler Madame ! Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça ! Trouves toi un boulot respectable et réfléchis à la conséquence de tes actes. Adieu Seth. ». Le jeune homme tente de plaider sa cause mais Angela ne veut plus rien entendre. Elle prend la direction du Royaume, laissant Seth au bord du désespoir devant chez Bella. La jeune femme est dégoutée d'y avoir aussi laissé un bout de son cœur.

La semaine suivante, Seth travaille comme un damné sous les ordres d'Emmett et fait tout ce qui est possible pour que la belle métisse lui accorde ne serait ce qu'un coup d'œil. Trois semaines plus tard, la jeune femme aux ailes tatouées sur les omoplates, lui accorde son premier rencard. Depuis, Seth et elle filent le parfait amour.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Charlotte rit à gorge déployée. « Ahhh ces mecs, je vous jure. Merde... Une poêle à frire... C'est Rose qui doit être fière. Ses cours de self défense ont bien été utiles. ».

Rosalie hoche la tête et tape la main levée d'Angela. « Mes cours de cuisine aussi apparemment. ». Les filles lèvent leurs verres en direction d'Angie et chantonnent en chœur. « Ça, c'est une vraie princesse du Royaume ! ».

Un peu plus tard, alors que tout le monde est repu et que les petits font une sieste. Bella se retrouve encore seule avec Garrett. Comme par hasard... Cela ne la dérange pas le moins du monde car il est charmant. Surveillant l'heure, la jeune femme décide de rentrer pour laisser Aro et Antony sous la garde de Jane et qu'elle puisse faire son service au Royaume. Garrett lui prend la main, la retenant contre lui.

« Est ce que j'aurais une chance de te revoir ? ».

Bella sourit. « Qui sait ? Le monde est petit. ». Elle l'embrasse délicatement sur la joue avant de partir.

xoxo

Les semaines passent et Bella continue de voir Garrett régulièrement. Elle ne comprend pas le manque d'attachement qu'elle éprouve et décide d'en discuter avec Rosalie. C'est ainsi, qu'elles se retrouvent sur le toit du Royaume, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée, sirotant des verres gigantesques de Long Island Iced Tea. Ce cocktail comme on le sait, ne contient pas une once de thé mais que des alcools forts ce qui fait que leur conversation est plus que détendue. Jusqu'au moment où Bella reste silencieuse. Rosalie la regarde d'un air compatissant.

« Craches le morceau Queenie. Qu'est ce qui te travaille ? ». Bella lève son regard vers son amie. Sa cicatrice n'enlève rien de la beauté exceptionnelle de sa patronne. Elle se mord la lèvre et finit par avouer.

« Garrett... Il aurait aimé qu'on aille plus loin... Qu'on soit vraiment ensemble... Genre un couple... Hum... Enfin tu vois quoi ? Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Enfin si, puisque je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'on reste uniquement des amis... Depuis Jack, je n'ai pas eu d'attache avec qui que ce soit. Puis, il y a Antony... Comment est ce qu'il va réagir ? Et Garrett qui n'aime pas mon boulot ! Soit disant que tous ces mecs autour de moi le rende dingue… Mais il est tout de même cool, je passe de bons moments avec lui. Puis, je me dis qu'il faudrait peut être que je me case ? Tu vois hein ? Genre être une fille bien, ne pas frapper les mecs dans le bar et tout ! ». Elle prend son verre et boit une grande gorgée de son cocktail. « Ahhhh purée ça arrache ! ».La jeune femme continue à radoter.

Rosalie sourit. « OK stop ! Bella depuis quand est ce que tu te poses autant de questions ? Tu es capable de sortir toutes ces filles de la merde et tu n'arrives pas à voir clairement ta situation ? Je te dis ça honnêtement. Ce mec n'était pas fait pour toi. ».

Bella soupire. « C'est vrai. Mais, il est gentil, affectueux et présent pour moi... Et je me dis que je ne trouverais peut être jamais quelqu'un qui m'aime autant... ». Rosalie lève sa main, lui intimant l'ordre d'arrêter.

« Si je te disais qu'Emmett me demande de fermer le Royaume pour aller pondre des mômes au fin fond du Connecticut, qu'est ce que tu ferais ? ».

Bella plisse les yeux, tentant d'imaginer la scène. Les jeunes femmes pouffent à l'idée. « J'irais chercher, moi même, les pelles pour qu'on aille enterrer son cadavre au fond du jardin d'Angie. ».

Rosalie pose son verre sur la tablette qui les sépare et dit pour conclure leur conversation. « Tu ne l'aime pas Bee. Tu étais prête à sauter d'un train en marche, ou de te faire littéralement tirer dessus, pour Edward alors que tu ne le connaissais que depuis une semaine. Là ça fait deux mois que tu es plus ou moins avec Garrett… ». Elle décompte sur le bout de ses doigts. « Tu n'osais même pas dire qu'il est ton petit ami. Et le pire, c'est qu'il est encore un inconnu pour Antony et je ne parles pas d'Aro qui se fout royalement de lui dès qu'on prononce son nom. CQFD. Il ne passera jamais le cap de l'amitié... même avec le temps. ».

La tête d'Emmett surgit de la trappe menant à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. « Eh les filles ! Au boulot là ! La pause est finie ! ». Il continue à marmonner joyeusement. « Obligé de tout faire ici... ».

Bella et Rosalie se regardent et rient. « Ta proposition tient toujours pour les pelles ? ».

« Ouais et je prendrais la jeep de Jasper pour le transporter car ça ferait négligé dans le métro. ». Elles descendent à leur tour dans la grande salle.

Alors que Bella s'occupe de nettoyer les verres qu'elles ont utilisés, Rosalie en profite pour passer un coup de fil à Alice. Il est temps que le futur Roi rentre au bercail et elle est prête à traverser la planète entière, quitte à le tirer par la peau de son petit cul royal, pour qu'il revienne auprès de sa Reine.

xoxo

_de : PixieCop_

_à : LoneHandsomeCowboy_

_Chéri,_

_Je suis désolée d'en arriver là mais Rose vient de me menacer de mort._

_Si tu sais où il se cache, dis lui de sortir de son terrier car la chasse est ouverte._

_Et je te dis ça poliment. Pour appuyer ma demande, je tiens à signaler que tant qu'il ne rentre pas, le canapé tout d'abord, puis ta main ensuite, seront tes meilleurs amis._

_Oui je reconnais que cela va loin mon chéri, mais les menaces de Rose aussi._

_AW-_

_ps : ah oui ! Je t'aime ! hein tu le sais ?_

_I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I_

_de : LoneHandsomeCowboy_

_à : CullenTexasRanger_

_Mec,_

_J'insiste, faut que tu rentres. Il en va de mon équilibre mental..._

_Garrett me bassine déjà sur le fait qu'il lui demandé de s'installer avec Kate et lui. Je ne m'avance sur rien mais leur relation va bien plus vite que je ne le pensais au départ._

_Alice et Rose sont au taquet._

_Je sais que tu as besoin de temps mais là, elle est prête à tourner la page._

_Appelles moi comme prévu._

_JW-_

_ps : si je passe une seule nuit sur le canapé par ta faute, je passe chez toi prendre l'Aston Martin._

_I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I._

_De : CCullen_

_à : CullenTexasRanger_

_Edward,_

_Alice nous appelle tous les jours pour nous demander de tes nouvelles. (ainsi qu'à l'Agence … où a t elle eu mon numéro professionnel ?). Il serait bon de satisfaire sa curiosité car j'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse le pied de grue devant notre maison sous peu._

_Ta mère approuve son comportement et il semblerait qu'elle souhaite initier une grève dont je ne connais pas encore les détails mais vu l'allure désespérée de Jasper, je ne veux pas subir cette situation._

_Donc, à moins que tu ne veuilles enquêter sur des disparitions de chiens de compagnie, c'est un ordre. Rentres à la maison._

_Ton père qui t'aime._

_CC-_

_ps : Jasper est parti avec la Vanquish._

_I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I._

_de : CullenTexasRanger_

_à : LoneHandsomeCowboy_

_Je t'avais demandé de prendre soin d'elle et non de la recaser avec quelqu'un d'autre !_

_Vol TK3589 - Kennedy – +3 jours - 10h45_

_EAC-_

_ps : Mon bébé a intérêt à être à sa place quand je rentre._

_I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I._

_De : LoneHandsomeCowboy_

_à : PixieCop_

_Tu avais raison chérie ! Lui parler de Garrett était une bonne idée... Mais quand il va se rendre compte que je lui ai menti sur le fait qu'ils sortent ensemble alors qu'ils ne sont qu'amis..._

_Je vais profiter des trois jours qui me reste avant qu'il ne me tue._

_JW-_

_ps : Maintenant que mon méfait est accompli, est ce que je peux dormir ailleurs que sur le canapé ?_

_I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I._

_de :EsmeeCullen_

_à : CullenTexasRanger_

_Mon chéri,_

_Alice et Rosalie sont extraordinaires. Elles m'ont tout raconté._

_Ton père et moi seront aussi à New York pour ton retour !_

_Maman._

_Ps : J'ai hâte de rencontrer cette jeune femme ! Ton père me dit de ne pas m'emballer mais tu y arriveras hein chérie... Elle ne peut pas être si terrible que ça ?_

xoxo

Alice fait les cent pas, clopin-clopant à l'entrée du Royaume. Il y a foule car le spectacle anniversaire du bar a lieu ce soir et comme tous les ans, les filles feront un show exceptionnel et surement fabuleux. Un taxi passe l'immense file d'attente qui remonte jusqu'au coin de la rue avant de s'arrêter pile devant la porte. Un homme et une femme en descendent. Alice s'approche d'eux en hurlant de joie. « Carlisle, Esmée ! Ravie de vous voir ici ! ». Elle les prend dans ses bras et s'empresse de les entrainer à l'intérieur.

Une fois dans l'espace qui leur est réservé, la jeune femme les met au courant de la situation. Esmée finit par demander. « Mais où sont Jasper et Edward ? ».

Alice semble impatiente, elle regarde à plusieurs reprises sa montre et les personnes qui entrent dans le bar. « Ils ne vont pas tarder. ».

Une serveuse s'approche et dépose des coupes de champagne sur la petite table. « Cadeau de la maison... ». Elle se tourne vers Alice. « Ali, Rose demande une carte maintenant car le spectacle va bientôt commencer. ».

Alice se mord la lèvre. Elle tourne sa tête vers l'entrée du bar et ne voyant pas la personne concernée, elle repose son regard sur Carlisle. « Dites moi Carlisle, vous avez une pièce d'identité sur vous. ». Il est étonné. « Heu oui... ». Il fouille dans ses poches rapidement et sort son permis de conduire. Alice l'attrape et le tend à la serveuse qui file sans demander son reste.

Alors que les lumières diminuent, Jasper et Edward arrivent. Celui ci demande. « Alors on a raté quelque chose ? ».

Alice sourit. « Non. Mais Edward tu as raté ton tour. ». Rosalie tape sur le micro et le spectacle commence.

Xoxo

La prestation d'Angela, Leah et Jessica arrive à terme. La respiration haletante, elles se mettent au bout du podium et claquent des doigts. Leur posture donne le signal et toutes les princesses se retrouvent sur scène. Elles claquent des doigts à leur tour. Une nouvelle musique commence. Les dix jolies jeunes femmes se tiennent au garde-à-vous et laissent passer celle qui doit conclure le show.

_**Beyonce Feat. Lady Gaga - Videophone**_

De grands panneaux de papier descendent du plafond mettant en ombre chinoise les filles qui entament une chorégraphie de toute beauté. Pourtant Edward n'en voit qu'une. Alice sourit et glousse doucement devant son air d'amoureux éperdu. Rosalie s'approche dans l'ombre et pose une main sur Carlisle, lui indiquant de la suivre. Esmée demande à Jasper si elle doit s'inquiéter et celui ci répond, un sourire gigantesque sur le visage. « Ça va être une des plus belles soirées de sa vie chérie. ».

Alice donne un coup d'épaule dans le bras d'Edward. « Ça t'apprendra à arriver en retard. ». Celui ci grogne quelque chose d'inaudible. '_Can You handle this... Can You handle this...'_. La musique se termine... Carlisle est invité sur scène et les filles l'installent sur un fauteuil au milieu de la scène. Des exclamations de joie et de jalousie s'expriment dans la foule.

Puis effectivement, Carlisle passe une des meilleures soirées de sa vie. Bella arrive en face de lui dans une tenue digne du plus sexy des fantasmes de cowgirl. Il en a le souffle court.

Alors que les premières notes de trip hop de Goldfrapp se font entendre, les yeux de Carlisle prennent le soin de détailler celle qui sera probablement sa future belle fille. Il tente de rester un temps soit peu concentré sur le fait qu'il aime sa femme plus que tout mais la jeune femme a vraiment mis le paquet sur sa tenue de scène. Un stenson noir lui cache une partie du visage, une chemise noire et satinée, nouée en brassière, dégage et met en valeur sa poitrine et son ventre parfait, dont une petite chaine argentée fait le tour. Carlisle écarquille ses grands yeux verts devant la petite culotte noire à peine dissimulée par les chaps en cuir noir qui lui couvrent les jambes. Sa tenue est complétée par des stilettos noirs et le lasso qu'elle tient à la main.

Bella avance doucement vers lui, ondulant ses hanches en rythme avec la musique. Elle fait tournoyer le lasso au dessus de sa tête avant de le passer adroitement autour de Carlisle. Celui ci se retrouve prisonnier sur son fauteuil avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, vu qu'il est complètement hypnotisé par les ondulations du corps de la jeune femme. Elle fait plusieurs fois le tour du fauteuil, effleurant l'homme qu'elle détient, de sa hanche, de son derrière ou du bout de ses doigts. Bella s'arrête ensuite devant lui, lui montrant son dos et enchainant des coups de hanches saccadés jusqu'à ce que ses mains touchent le sol et qu'elle se retrouve à quatre pattes. Son corps ondoie, racé et félin quand elle se tourne vers lui et pose ses mains sur les genoux de l'homme à sa merci. La jeune femme remonte son visage doucement vers lui , son souffle parcourant, sans jamais qu'elle ne le touche physiquement, tout son corps. Elle pose un regard fardé dans les yeux verts et ardents qui lui font face.

Une étincelle de reconnaissance semble jaillir de ses pupilles dorées mais elle s'éteint rapidement quand la jeune femme se mord la lèvre. Elle attend d'être assez proche de son oreille pour lui demander discrètement. « On se connait ? Je vous ai déjà vu quelque part non ? C'est quoi déjà votre nom ? ». Elle se redresse, et chevauche l'homme désigné par Rosalie, faisant des gestes rapides et calculés pour récupérer son lasso. Toujours à califourchon sur lui, Bella fait tournoyer la corde au dessus de leurs têtes, provoquant une friction plus que torride entre eux. L'homme répond avec difficulté.

« Carlisle... Disons que je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes. Mais que nous avons des amis communs. ». Le père d'Edward sait qu'elle est perturbée par la ressemblance qu'il tient avec son fils car seuls le fait que son visage soit un peu plus marqué par son age et leurs couleurs de cheveux diffèrent.

Bella le scrute un peu plus longtemps avant de hocher la tête et d'enchainer sa prestation. Elle prend la main de Carlisle et la pose au dessus de son propre cœur. Il s'attendait à entendre une vraie chamade sachant qu'elle est en pleine prestation mais le cœur de la jeune femme est à peine plus rapide qu'un rythme normal. Elle lui sourit et se penche dangereusement en arrière. Bella se laisse couler, la main de Carlisle, suit instinctivement son mouvement, la caressant entre les seins, pour continuer jusque son nombril et s'arrêter à la limite de son entrejambe. Réalisant ce qu'il vient de faire, Carlisle grogne doucement. « Mon dieu, ma femme va me tuer. ». Bella sourit et se relève en faisant passer ses jambes au dessus de cet homme qui la perturbe tant. Une fois debout, son lasso fend l'air quand elle lui fait prendre de la vitesse et d'un geste, elle entoure à nouveau Carlisle. La célérité de son approche fait que le fauteuil manque de tomber à la renverse, mais elle le retient en resserrant son étreinte sur la corde et en posant son stilleto sur l'épaule de Carlisle, le maintenant dans un équilibre plus que précaire. Une fois les quatre pieds du fauteuil au sol, Bella s'écarte de lui et entame une petite chorégraphie, toujours en accord avec la musique. Elle sort ensuite une petite flasque et entame une danse qui semble millimétrée autour de lui. C'est à ce moment que la musique change, et le rock plus électrique et mélodieux de Garbage continue la transe qu'elle procure à la salle.

Bella s'approche de la foule et scrute le public. Elle saisit la cigarette d'un homme à proximité et retourne danser quelques instants avant d'exhaler des ronds de fumées. Tout d'un coup tout s'arrête... Plus de musique, de lumière, de souffle. Seule la cigarette de Bella est visible sur la scène. Tout le monde est obnubilé par son geste quand elle la rejette nonchalamment sur le sol. À partir de cet instant, des flammes apparaissent autour du fauteuil de Carlisle.

_Bend me, break me … Anyway you need me... All I want is you _

_Bend me, break me... Breaking down is easy … All I want is you _

La multitude de clients est en délire, tandis que Bella continue son show comme si rien était. La jeune femme fait tournoyer son lasso enflammé autour d'elle avec un contrôle et une dextérité qui prouvent qu'elle est vraiment la seule et l'unique Reine du Royaume.

Des clients tentent de monter sur scène pour l'approcher mais Emmett, Seth et le reste de l'équipe de sécurité parviennent à calmer les plus téméraires. Carlisle est estomaqué, il ne pensait pas être témoin d'un tel spectacle dans un bar tel que le Royaume. Angela le sort de sa torpeur en posant une main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à retourner dans les petites coulisses avant qu'elle même et les autres princesses ne retournent sur scène pour le final de Bella. Celle ci, alors que la chanson se termine, s'assoit sur le fauteuil libéré de Carlisle et croisant ses jambes, pose un regard princier sur les filles installées lascivement en dessous d'elle juste avant que les lumières de la scène ne s'éteignent annonçant la fin du spectacle.

Le bruit provoqué par les acclamations et les applaudissements est assourdissant. Mais Bella ne chercher pas son reste et quitte rapidement la salle. La ressemblance de cet homme avec Edward est incroyable et lui a mis les nerfs à fleur de peau. Est ce qu'elle devient vraiment paranoïaque et dingue au point de le voir partout ? Bella secoue sa tête et prend sa trousse de toilette pour filer vers la salle de bains à disposition pour retirer tout le liquide ininflammable qui lui colle au corps.

Après qu'elle ai pris une douche, les filles et le staff viennent la voir pour la féliciter. Elle sourit, distraite, recevant accolades et baisers qui ne parviennent à la faire revenir sur terre. Bella s'allonge sur un canapé de la salle de pause et ferme les yeux pour tenter de se reprendre avant la reprise de son service. Rosalie s'assoit juste à sa hauteur et sans rien avoir à demander, elle prend la jolie brune dans ses bras alors qu'elle essuie une larme traitresse de sa joue.

xoxo

Edward l'observe dans l'obscurité alors qu'elle danse sur la scène. Elle bouge langoureusement avec son lasso enflammé tournoyant autour d'elle tel un serpent protecteur. La foule est hypnotisée, répondant en ondulant en rythme à chacun de ses mouvements.

Cela fait plus de six mois qu'il est parti, près de 180 longues journées et interminables nuits sans la voir, la toucher, la sentir et tout ça par sa putain de faute...

Il l'a lâchement abandonnée, là, après tout cette histoire avec Black, paralysé par cette frayeur qu'il a ressenti quand William, James et même Tanya ont tournés leurs armes vers elle. Il sait que la voir mourir serait aussi sa propre fin. Le policier n'a pas vécu une telle intensité avec Élisabeth et n'était pas sûr d'être capable d'aimer autant quelqu'un.

Puis, le fantôme de James Laurent devait être purgé de son esprit, de son âme. En réalisant le lien entre Black, le psychopathe et Bella, cela a déterrer la rancœur dû à la perte de son premier amour. Comment aimer Bella alors que l'ombre de la femme, morte devant ses yeux, planait encore autour de lui. C'est pourquoi il s'est pratiquement enfui après qu'Alice soit transportée à l'hôpital et cette scène lamentable entre son amour et lui.

Après avoir étudié le contenu de la clé usb que Bella portait autour du cou et rendu son rapport à la Direction du F.B.I. de New York, ce qui a conduit au renvoi ou à l'inculpation de nombreux officiers véreux dans les effectifs de la Police de l'état, Edward a décidé de reprendre sa vie en main.

De retour dans son appartement, il a saisit un sac de sport et pris des affaires pour quelques jours avant de filer à l'aéroport. Une fois devant les comptoirs, il a levé la tête vers les panneaux d'affichage et a laissé son instinct aux commandes.

Japon. C'est en ce lieu que son être s'est reconstruit pour réaliser que, peu importe ce qu'il peut tenter pour renier cela, il est irrévocablement amoureux de Bella Swan et que ce sentiment n'est pas temporaire.

« Est ce que tu vas continuer à la mater toute la nuit ou est ce que tu vas te décider à aller t'excuser ? ». Edward grimace et se tourne vers son ancienne partenaire. Alice est appuyée sur une canne et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Jasper se tient près d'elle, un amusement certain dansant dans son regard.

Il gronde. « J'y travaille chérie... ». Le sourire d'Alice se fait encore plus large. Edward marmonne quelques propos désobligeants et se tourne vers le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds à coté de lui. « Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour la supporter Jaz. ».

Jasper Whitlock, pur texan de son état, lui répond de sa voix trainante et langoureuse. « Et moi, je ne sais pas comment tu vas encaisser ce que va te faire Bella... ». Puis, chassant une boucle blonde de son visage, il lui décoche un sourire en coin carnassier.

Edward se renfrogne un peu plus et soupire. « Vous pensez qu'elle va daigner me regarder ? ». Son regard repart vers la scène où les filles saluent la foule en délire. Quelques minutes plus tard, un couple arrive en souriant, les yeux ébahis et les rejoignent à la table.

« Edward ! Mon fils, il faut sérieusement qu'on discute de ton cas avec des professionnels ! Comment peux tu laisser filer une femme capable de choses pareilles ! Sauf mon respect ma douce et tendre Esmée... ». Il embrasse tendrement la main de sa femme. « ...mais ce qu'elle vient de faire était... Incroyable ! ». Carlisle et Esmée, ses parents ont fait le déplacement jusqu'à New York quand il est revenu de son escapade.

Quelqu'un se poste sur son champs de vision et il soupire, tentant de ne pas perdre de vue l'objet de son désir. Alice tend une bière fraiche en direction de la mère d'Edward. « Alors Esmée, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? ».

La femme au visage en cœur, boit avidement une gorgée au goulot et déclare. « Est ce qu'elle donne des cours ? Toutes les femmes devraient apprendre à dégager autant de sex-appeal et tout ça sans jamais paraître vulgaire. ».

Jasper boit une gorgée de sa téquila et sourit. « Ce show était génial… Je ne regrette pas lui avoir filé mon Stenson… ».

Carlisle, les yeux encore brillants, ne peut s'empêcher de sourire comme un gamin. « C'est clair qu'elle donne envie d'aller faire un tour au Texas avec ses chaps et sa chemise… ».

« …Et sa toute petite culotte… ».

« Et son lasso… ».

Edward grogne à nouveau. « L'image de Bella qui frotte et chauffe mon père brulera mes rétines jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… ». Il tape sa tête à nouveau contre la table et reste ainsi.

Alice se prend au jeu et regarde Edward du coin de l'œil. « Mais tu sais qu'elle est capable de bien plus que ça. Elle a été dans un cirque durant quelques années aussi. Bella est d'une souplesse incroyable ! Moi à coté je suis une petite joueuse. ».

Jasper qui était en train de boire, recrache involontairement tout le liquide qu'il avait dans la bouche. « Sérieux ? ». Alice lui tend une serviette en papier et hoche la tête. Il fait de grands yeux avant de tourner son regard vers Edward puis retourne vers sa femme. « Tu sais la corde ? ». Jasper dit oui de la tête vigoureusement.

« Ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'elle sait... Vu que c'est elle qui m'a tout appris. ».

Edward tape son front contre la table et soupire. « Oh mon dieu … Arrêtes Alice s'il te plait ! ».

Esmée et Carlisle se regardent et demandent en chœur. « Une corde ? ». Esmée se penche ensuite vers Alice. « Et c'est qu'est ce que vous faites avec cette corde ? Vu que même Edward est au courant, tu peux nous le dire aussi ! ».

Alice se tourne vers Jasper. « Tu lui a raconté ! ».

« Une fille qui sait faire des choses pareilles ! En tant que mec, on ne peut pas garder ça pour soi ! Ça se crie sur le toit du monde. ».

Le front toujours collé sur la table, Edward demande désespéré. « Pitié ne me faites pas participer à une discussion sur vos déviances sexuelles avec mes parents... ».

Carlisle pose sa main sur le dos de son fils. « En plus de tout ce que tu m'as dit sur elle, c'est une perle Edward. Ne rates pas une seconde fois cette chance. ».

Il savait que son retour ne serait pas facile mais avec une expression déterminée, il se redresse un peu plus et marmonne.

« Souhaitez moi bonne chance. ». Ses deux amis ainsi que sa mère, lui sourient et Carlisle lève son verre dans sa direction.

La première personne qu'il croise est Rosalie. Elle ne lui tire pas une mauvaise tete et il en est terriblement reconnaissant, mais il perçoit une inquiétude dans son regard alors qu'elle jette un œil en direction de Bella. Le moral d'Edward flanche un peu quand il prend cela pour ce que c'est. Elle lui en veut d'être parti. Qui ne le serait pas ? Ça va être plus dur qu'il ne le pensait.

« Salut Edward. Qu'est ce que je te sers ? ». Il sourit et répond.

« Tout ce qui peut me donner du courage, et tu as intérêt à m'en servir un double. ».

Elle rit et lui sert un verre, tel le bourreau devant sa victime, un cocktail sombre qu'il ne parvient pas à identifier. Il le descend d'un trait. Le liquide lui brule la gorge, au point qu'il se demande si ses organes internes ne sont pas en train de frire. Rosalie lui fait un sourire innocent au possible quand il se met à tousser.

« Je t'en sers un autre ? ».

Les yeux larmoyants, il secoue sa tête en tentant de se reprendre. Il couine. « Nan... ça va merci... ». Quand sa faculté de parler lui revient, il demande à la patronne. « Je vais tenter une approche directe et si ça ne marche pas, il y a de fortes chances, je ne me fais pas d'illusion... Mais je ne défilerais pas. ».

Rosalie ne comprend pas vraiment ses intentions mais acquiesce. « Tu sais, je ne sais pas si j'ai pris la bonne décision en demandant à Alice de te contacter. Mais putain, il faut régler cette histoire entre vous... ». Edward hoche la tête. Rosalie essuie un verre, se retenant d'en dire plus.

Edward veut pourtant en savoir plus.« Elle le voit toujours ? ». Edward préfère se concentrer à passer son doigt sur la trace d'eau que son verre a laissé sur le comptoir que de regarder Rosalie ouvertement. Aucunement besoin de prononcer son prénom, elle sait bien de qui il peut parler.

Rosalie soupire avant de servir autre un client. « Je ne suis pas sûre... enfin je ne crois pas. Mais il passe souvent pour tenter de la reconquérir. ». Elle passe une serviette sur le zinc.

Edward tape sa main à plat sur le comptoir et lui lance un regard flamboyant. « Ca n'arrivera pas. Je suis là pour ça. Elle est faite pour moi comme je le suis pour elle. ».

Rose sourit, un sourire franc qui monte jusque son regard. « C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Mais si tu fais une nouvelle erreur, je te tuerais de mes propres mains. ».

« Si cela arrive, tu n'auras pas à te salir les mains car je le ferais moi même avec mon arme de service. ».

Le policier se redresse et tape une nouvelle fois sur le comptoir, attirant automatiquement l'attention de Bella et Emmett. Ce dernier, sur son point d'observation, hoche la tête et lui montre ses doigts croisés, en signe de chance.

Bella sert une série de bières qu'elle lance sur le comptoir quand elle entend du bruit du coté de Rosalie. Les sens directement alertés, elle se tourne vers la source. C'est à ce moment qu'elle le voit. Est ce vraiment lui ou commence t elle a dérailler sévèrement ? La jeune femme monte agilement sur le comptoir, moyen le plus rapide pour rejoindre Rose quand le Royaume est rempli et avance tel un cowboy dans un vieux western.

Edward monte à son tour. Leah et Angela qui dansaient entrent eux, comprennent rapidement ce qui se passe et descendent plus vite que leurs ombres. Les personnes les plus proches qui profitaient du spectacle, hurlent pour qu'il descende et que les filles continuent leurs shows mais le policier les ignore. Il sourit. Elle se renfrogne, les mains sur les hanches, lui faisant face, son aura vibrant de colère.

Edward déglutit nerveusement, se penche pour attraper le micro tendu par Rosalie.

« Putain que tout le monde se taise, j'ai quelque chose à dire. ». Son accent texan est épais et à peine masqué tant il est nerveux. Étrangement, le bar tombe sous le silence. Tel un match de tennis, tous les regards passent de Bella vers lui puis retournent sur la jeune femme et se demandent s'il sait que la Reine va surement le tuer. Il déglutit encore, balance le micro et se tourne vers la femme dont les yeux dorés brillent de colère.

Edward sait que tout se joue ici. Bella s'apprête à prendre une autre direction, à refaire sa vie. Un autre chemin qui l'éloignerait encore un peu plus de lui. Il prend à partie les clients à ses pieds et dit d'une voix forte. « Je veux que tout le monde, ici présent, sache que je suis le plus crétin, le plus stupide des mecs possibles... ». Plusieurs personnes réagissent en riant, ou en hochant la tête. Mais Bella continue à lui lancer un regard dégouté. Il se force à continuer. « … Il y a quelques mois de cela, j'ai fait la chose la plus dingue que l'on puisse imaginer. J'ai laissé partir la femme dont je suis éperdument amoureux. Cette femme, qui comme vous le savez, va probablement me botter le cul jusqu'à ce que j'atterrisse au Texas. Alors, je décide de piétiner le peu qu'il me reste de dignité, devant vous ce soir, qui, en plus, me servirez de témoin si elle décide de me tuer pour de bon... ». Encore quelques rires et certains applaudissent ou l'encouragent. Edward ne sait pas si c'est son courage qu'ils admirent ou sa stupidité. « ...Tout ce que je veux dire... ». Il prend le temps de fouiller dans ses poches. Bella écarquille ses yeux quand il en sort une petite boite en velours. Un murmure parcoure la salle et même Rosalie en a le souffle coupé, par la surprise. « … Non, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne suis pas dingue, ce n'est pas une bague mais autre chose… Quelque chose qui a bien plus de valeur à mes yeux. ». Un soupir de soulagement se fait entendre.

Edward sent la douleur entre ses omoplates qui lui revient.

_Oh Putain, c'est pas bon signe..._

Sa confiance file un peu plus. Un coup d'œil rapide vers la table de ses parents, où sa mère lui montre ses pouces levés et il retrouve un peu de courage. « Isabella Marie Swan, je suis dingue de toi. Laisses moi une chance, et putain... fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux sur Terre en me permettant de te prouver que je ne te laisserais plus jamais. ».

Un silence de mort s'abat dans le Royaume et la foule, impatiente, attend la réponse de Bella. Edward est plein d'espoir, au moins jusqu'au moment où elle commence à avancer vers lui. Bella saisit le bijou qu'il lui tend. Le dog-tag en platine du juge. Un 'B' surmonté d'une couronne est dorénavant gravé au dos. Bella lance violemment l'objet de l'autre coté du comptoir, qui passe entre la tête de Leah et d'Angela avant d'atterrir près des bouteilles, et fait encore un pas vers le policier. Elle lui sourit et Edward ne voit pas arriver son poing droit jusqu'à ce qu'il tente de lui fracasser sa mâchoire fraichement rasée et qu'il le projette à terre.

Dans la salle, des « Ohhh ! », des « Ahhh » ou des « Aïe ! » dits avec conviction se font entendre. Les yeux de la jeune femme sont brillants et on peut ressentir les ondes de colère qui la quittent par vagues. Elle pointe un doigt vers lui. « De toutes les choses stupides à faire, espèce de… de… Argh ! Putain ! Tu oses te repointer ici ! ».

Edward frotte son menton, ragaillardi par son premier contact avec la belle. Ce qui aurait été atroce, était qu'elle l'ignore. Il lui fait un sourire en coin et dit.

« Alors je prends ça pour un '_je-vais-y-réfléchir_' ? ».

« C'est trop tard Edward. ». Bella se tourne vers Rosalie et les princesses. « C'est bon les filles. Le spectacle est terminé. ». Sans un regard pour Edward, elle se dirige vers la réserve. Celui ci s'assoit sur un siège libre devant le comptoir et lui lance.

« Je suis là Bella. Je ne m'enfuirais pas. Je vais te prouver que je mérite une seconde chance. ». Bella ne se retourne pas, elle chasse de sa main, le commentaire qu'il vient de faire.

Angela pose une main tranquille sur celle d'Edward posée sur le comptoir et lui dit enjouée. « Elle l'a bien pris. Tiens. ». Elle lui tend ensuite une serviette remplie de glaçons pour son menton douloureux.

Jessica s'approche de lui, l'air mutin. « Tu sais au pire... Je suis là. Je ne suis peut être pas la Reine mais... ».

Alice et Jasper surgissent à coté de lui. Leurs sourires se sont envolés mais Jasper, comme tout bon meilleur ami qui se respecte, se permet un commentaire. « Putain de prestation que tu nous a fait là Ed. ». Alice lance des lasers avec ses yeux en direction de Jessica qui comprend qu'elle n'a plus rien à faire là.

Edward se passe une main fatiguée sur le visage, grimaçant quand elle passe un peu trop rugueuse sur son menton. « Ouais mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela ai servi à grand chose… ».

Alice claque son verre sur le comptoir. « Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû t'appeler. Putain, tu n'étais pas si lâche au Texas ! ».

Tout le monde se tourne vers elle, offusqués par la brutalité de ses propos. Edward est à deux doigts de l'attraper par le col pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. « Qu'est ce qui te permet de dire une chose pareille ? ».

« Le fait que tu sois encore le cul sur ta chaise plutôt que lui courir après ! ». Edward écarquille ses grands yeux verts et réalise que, c'est effectivement la seconde fois qu'il laisse partir celle qu'il aime sans résistance. Leah s'approche de lui et lui tend la main, lui faisant signe de la tête pour qu'il tende la sienne. Le policier ne sait que penser mais s'exécute. Elle relâche doucement la chaine en platine et le dog-tag l'accompagnant.

Rosalie sans se retourner lui dit. « Et qu'elle ne ressorte pas de là sans cette connerie autour du cou… ». Sans même prendre le temps d'éviter les gens devant lui, Edward bouscule tout le monde pour parvenir jusqu'à l'accès à la réserve. Sa main, moite par le stress, est posée sur la poignée de la porte, il prendre une grande inspiration et entre.

xoxo

Bella se réveille, le lendemain, encore épuisée. Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel alors qu'habituellement, elle ne dort que très peu pour profiter de son fils et de Aro. Faisant sa routine matinale, elle ne cesse de songer aux événements de la nuit précédente. La jeune femme se brosse les dents devant son miroir et remarque les marques de succion légèrement plus rosée que le reste de sa peau sur son cou et au commencement de ses seins. En se baissant pour rincer sa bouche, son dog-tag tinte au contact de la faïence du lavabo. Une vraie guerre interne a lieu dans son esprit entre son petit ange et son petit démon. Généralement, enfin dans son cas, c'est souvent le démon qui remporte la mise. Et là elle est perplexe car il lui dit de laisser une chance au flic qui lui coure après...

_**FlashBack…**_

Le claquement de la porte fait que Bella se retourne et elle tente d'apercevoir qui est entré, dans l'obscurité. Mais la pièce toute en longueur est trop sombre pour décerner qui que ce soit. Soudain, la personne se retrouve juste en face d'elle. Edward. Sa chemise blanche détonne de clarté. Il respire difficilement et tourne sa tête en tout sens. Bella, surprise d'être en sa présence, lui dit.

« Je te pensais parti. ».

Il répond platement, détournant encore son regard. « Non, je t'ai dit que je ne lâcherais pas. ». Il pose enfin son regard vert émeraude sur elle. La jeune femme ne discerne pas vraiment leur couleur mais cela fait des mois qu'elle n'attendait que ça.

« Pourquoi es tu revenu... j'aurais presque préféré qu'il t'arrive quelque chose d'atroce... Que cela justifie tes actes... mais non j'ai clairement compris que tu ne voulais pas de moi. ».

Edward avance de quelques pas et elle recule d'autant, se retrouvant vite acculée contre un mur. Sentant le souffle chaud et inquiet de Bella contre sa peau, il lui chuchote.

« J'ai deux choses à te montrer. Cela n'arrangera peut être pas la situation entre nous, mais... Je veux que tu réfléchisses sérieusement à mes arguments... ». Bella regarde, les yeux écarquillés, Edward qui retire sa chemise. Elle discerne le tank top bleu marine réglementaire, laissant les épaules et les bras nus du policier à sa vue. Sa peau couleur crème rayonne sous la faible clarté. Bella pose une main fébrile sur le torse du policier, pour tenter de s'en écarter sans une véritable motivation, son esprit tournant à un régime bien trop élevé mais elle s'en moque. La seconde où il pose sa chemise à terre, le cerveau de Bella décide de se mettre en pause et de laisser ses sens mener la danse.

Edward complètement obnubilé par la jeune femme, prend une mèche de ses cheveux longs entre ses doigts. Longs, doux et soyeux. Rien que le parfum naturel de sa peau fait que tout son sang semble se diriger plein sud. C'est exactement tout ce qu'il imaginait. Enfin, non, il pensait tout de même à un endroit plus romantique que l'arrière salle d'un bar. Il se penche doucement et pose ses lèvres d'une manière éthérée contre celle de la jeune femme.

Ce n'est pas un rêve, ni même le fait que Bella soit malade, saoule ou encore qu'elle hallucine, comme c'est arrivé les premières semaines... Il est vraiment là. Pour elle. Ce qu'elle ressent alors qu'il ne fait que l'embrasser est juste incroyable. Bella passe ses mains fines autour du cou d'Edward et il l'entraine un peu plus contre lui en soulevant ses jambes. Ressentir les mains du flic qui lui malaxent le derrière, fait que Bella laisse échapper un gémissement. Le plus doux des sons qu'Edward n'ai jamais entendu. Il la presse un peu plus contre le mur. Son érection cherchant automatiquement cet endroit chaud qu'il aspire à retrouver depuis des mois.

La porte de la réserve s'ouvre brutalement, laissant la lumière de la grande salle casser l'ambiance. Jessica dit avec colère.

« Bella, on a besoin de toi ici. N'oublies pas que tu es de service. ». Elle referme la porte aussitôt. Edward sait que cette chance est foutue mais il n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Bella se faufile et arrive presque à la porte quand Edward lui demande.

« S'il te plait, allumes la lumière. J'ai autre chose à te montrer. ».

Bella soupire. « Et qu'est ce que c'est ? Ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis... ».

« Tournes toi, c'est tout ce que je demande. ». Quand la jeune femme se retourne, les doigts sur l'interrupteur, elle voit Edward qui retire son tank top. Une fois la lumière, crue et blafarde, allumée, il lui faut quelques minutes avant de ne plus être aveuglée.

Devant elle, le nouvel Edward. Celui qui est parti pour mieux se retrouver. Celui qui était brisé mais qui est parvenu à se reconstruire. Celui qui aurait rencontrer l'artisan capable d'un tel travail en si peu de temps...

Bella murmure. « O Ren Ishii... ». Edward se tient devant elle, gêné.

« Tu reconnais son oeuvre en un seul coup d'œil ? ».

Bella s'approche de lui, un sourcil levé, et curieuse de voir le tatouage qui recouvre le torse et le dos d'Edward en détail. « Son travail est exceptionnel, quiconque connait un peu le tatouage traditionnel sait reconnaître un de ses ouvrages... ».

Alors qu'elle se tient tout près de lui, il la contemple pendant qu'elle tente de se reprendre. « Alors tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est ce pas ? ».

Bella, les yeux brillants, se mord nerveusement la lèvre. « Je sais. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à affronter une nouvelle déception Edward. ». Elle sort et retourne au comptoir.

_**Fin de FlashBack…**_

Après le petit déjeuner, la douche et un double nettoyage en règle de la maison, Bella tourne en rond. Elle ne cesse de se demander si elle doit vraiment laisser une chance à Edward. Les « Et si … ? » et les « Oui mais…. » ne cessent de lui prendre la tête. Elle finit par grommeler quelque chose d'incompréhensible et surement obscène quand elle se pose lourdement sur le canapé. Regarder son grand père et son fils interagir ensemble l'a toujours calmée. Une telle harmonie, un sentiment de bonheur qui l'emplissent complètement et lui font presque oublier ses soucis.

Aro se rend bien compte de la tension de sa petite fille, il finit par lui demander. « Alors ma Dolce. Quel est le problème ? Non petit, ce déplacement n'est pas autorisé. Des problèmes de cœur peut être ? ». Antony repose son cavalier sur l'échiquier tandis que son arrière grand père dirige son regard vitreux vers Bella.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est bien fini avec Garrett. ».

Aro déplace un pion sur le quadrillage. « Ce n'est pas plus mal Dolce. Ce garçon était d'un ennui… à mourir ! Antony mon petit, concentre toi où tu risques de perdre cette partie ! Il te faut quelqu'un de ta trempe... Pas un charlot...». Le front du petit garçon plisse sous la concentration. Bella soupire en se demandant comment un petit garçon qui sait à peine écrire, peut jouer aux échecs avec un vieil homme presque aveugle.

« Je ne pense pas trouver quelqu'un un jour qui corresponde à ce critère… ».

« Et ce petit policier qui était venu l'autre fois. Il était aussi présent lors de l'enquête concernant Black n'est ce pas ? Il passait son temps à te regarder et toi à l'éviter. ».

Bella grimace. « Je te croyais aveugle papi. ».

« Je suis aveugle. Pas sourd. C'est la première fois qu'un homme passait cette porte alors je me suis dit que c'était surement le bon. ».

Bella roule des yeux avant de continuer. « Il m'a laissé tombé et maintenant il revient en déclarant que je suis la femme de sa vie… Tu sais qu'il… ? Et puis que… non mais sérieusement ! ».

« Ma chérie… Un de mes plus grands regrets est de ne pas avoir profité de chacun des instants de ma vie auprès de Sulpicia. Ne perds pas ce temps. Tu ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver… ».

« Échec Papi ! ».

« Mon dieu Dolce. Ton fils est bien trop intelligent pour son propre bien. ».

xoxo

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que lorsque Bella arrive pour prendre son service, Edward est déjà là. Généralement, il discute avec Angela, Jessica, Rosalie... Jessica, Emmett et encore et toujours Jessica. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs ne cesse de laisser quelques commentaires sous entendant qu'elle compte bien aller plus loin dans sa relation avec le policier.

La jeune femme soupire, se répétant que cela ne la concerne pas. Elle essaie de ne pas faire attention à lui et ce soir quand Garrett passe pour la voir, Edward n'est plus que dans un recoin de son esprit.

Bella lui fait sa commande habituelle et se place devant lui pour discuter tranquillement. Garrett est vraiment devenu un très bon ami. Ils peuvent discuter de tout, des rendez vous arrangés par leurs amis, aux problèmes d'élever un enfant seul. La tension sexuelle est toujours présente mais elle est amicale il n'y a plus vraiment d'attirance. Alors qu'elle se penche et pose un baiser sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir, cela suffit pour qu'une jalousie froide glace le sang d'Edward.

Une fois qu'elle est seule, le policier la rejoint, il laisse éclater sa colère. Pour toute réponse, Bella lance un regard vers Jessica et dit. « Pourquoi tu te consoles pas avec elle ? C'est ce que tu fais depuis ton retour non ? ».

« QUOI ? Mais hein ? Non ! ». Bella n'attend même pas de savoir si ses soupçons sont fondés ou non qu'elle s'éloigne déjà.

Le lendemain, Edward est toujours là... avec Emmett. Le responsable de la sécurité lui explique avant qu'il ne bousille vraiment toutes ses chances que Jessica est connue pour tenter de profiter de tout ce que fait Bella. Les hommes y compris.

Quand Bella arrive au comptoir, elle trouve un petit bouquet de freesias et un panier de fraises. _Des fraises ? _La jeune femme fait en sorte d'éviter tant Jessica que le flic puis le reste de la soirée se passe plus calmement et une fois que tout le monde est parti et qu'il ne reste plus qu'eux deux et Emmett, ce dernier comprend rapidement qu'il est de trop. Le responsable de la sécurité leur fait un dernier signe avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Bella soupire.

Se retrouver, encore une fois, en compagnie du seul mec qu'elle comptait éviter ces dix prochaines années n'était pas dans ses projets. Depuis leur altercation, plus tôt dans la soirée, il n'a pas bougé de sa table. Edward sait qu'il n'est pas loin de la faire céder. Il faut que le policier parvienne à pousser les bons boutons pour que la jeune femme baisse sa garde. Il la désire tellement qu'il sait qu'il ne pourra vivre très longtemps s'il ne peut la toucher. Elle a senti son regard brulant sa peau durant tout son service. Elle se rapproche du comptoir et décide de l'ignorer.

La jeune femme, les cheveux défaits, ouvre sa chemise, laissant sa peau récupérer un peu de fraicheur après une chaleur plus qu'intense. Appuyée contre le comptoir mais coté clientèle, elle se retrouve devant le cadeau d'Edward. Un petit ballotin de fraises, qui à première vue, semblent parfaitement mûres et appétissantes. Les deux premières passent rapidement, puis Bella apporte une nouvelle fraise à sa bouche, savourant la texture délicate entre ses lèvres. Elle soupire sous la texture juteuse et délicieuse du fruit, tout en parcourant la liste des chansons possibles pour les prochaines prestations scéniques du Royaume que Rosalie a laissé à son attention sur le zinc.

Son esprit tourne encore à plein régime. Est elle une personne si facile pour s'être laissée embrasser par Edward ? et que penser du fait qu'elle a tellement de désir pour lui qu'elle sent ton son corps vibrer alors qu'il se tient de l'autre coté de la table ?

Soudain, Edward pousse la dite table violemment hors de son passage et rejoint la jeune femme au niveau du comptoir. Bella aurait dû se douter qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir méditer sur la possibilité qu'ils renouent leur relation, durant toute la journée. Le jeune homme la regardait, la voulait, et quelque chose d'aussi simple que ses lèvres délicates qui se délectent d'une fraise ordinaire le fait craquer. Il veut être cette fraise !

Il l'attrape par les épaules et l'embrasse passionnément tout en la retenant piégée entre ses bras. Bella, surprise, reste sans réaction, mais rapidement le baiser d'Edward la fait fondre et elle se relaxe. Sa peau frissonne à son contact.

Maintenant qu'elle a abaissé le mur de défense qui la sépare de lui, il est bien plus facile pour Edward de maîtriser la situation. Il se raidit nerveusement, chacune de ses actions est mesurée. Il a tellement envie d'elle. Tout ce qui la concerne le rend dingue. Toutes les craintes qu'il a pu avoir dans sa vie ne sont rien comparer au fait qu'elle ne puisse plus vouloir de lui… Qu'elle lui dise qu'il aille se faire foutre… il est tellement heureux, alors qu'elle n'a pas idée de ce que cela lui ferait si elle se refusait à lui… s'il tente de l'embrasser et qu'elle dise non. L'horrible et impensable possibilité du refus… venant d'elle.

Alors qu'Edward s'écarte d'elle trois secondes pour vérifier si elle est consentante, il remarque que le visage de Bella affiche encore sa surprise. Ils s'observent encore quelques instants. Une chaleur intense jaillit en chacun d'eux.

Bella se demande comment est ce qu'elle a pu hésiter, vu les signaux que lui lancent son cœur qui bat la chamade, sa culotte détrempée et sa peau moite.

Edward a presque les mêmes symptômes, en la voyant ainsi, il sait qu'il se doit de l'avoir, de la posséder et la soulève pour la poser sur le comptoir et lui délivrer un baiser passionné.

Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse férocement en retour. Les mains d'Edward semblent enchantées par la douceur de la peau de la jeune femme alors qu'il lui enlève sa chemise et qu'il parcoure le long de son dos à la recherche de la fermeture de son soutien gorge. Une fois qu'il parvient à ses fins, il arrache la pièce de broderie d'un coup, entrainant un souffle court de sa partenaire et ses mains ne peuvent résister à saisir les deux collines parfaitement modelées pour ses paumes qui sont offertes à lui. Sa main gauche finit par descendre plus bas et caresse l'arrière de sa cuisse, juste à la limite de cette petite chose bariolée et indécente qu'elle ose appeler une jupe. Bella gémit, ayant du mal à croire qu'elle a pu vivre sans cette incroyable sensation créée par le contact d'Edward. Elle tente de s'écarter de lui, une nouvelle fois, sous estimant l'effet dévastateur que le policier a sur elle, et l'air qu'il lui manque pour respirer.

Alors qu'elle se tient là, haletante, les lèvres fermes et chaudes d'Edward recommencent leur manège sur son cou, seulement cette fois, ils entament une descente plus rapide. « Edward... ». Bella a le souffle coupé quand la bouche d'Edward rencontre ses tétons, allumant et jouant avec leurs pointes du bout de sa langue. Il continue ainsi un certain temps, désirant ce moment depuis si longtemps, il se souvient de ces nuits fiévreuses où il a rêvé de ces instants sous la lune du ciel nippon. Il apprécie d'autant plus ses gémissements car il se les imaginaient quand il éprouvait cette torture dû aux piqures du tatouage chaque jour, se disant qu'elle en était passée par là elle aussi. Son dos se cambre sous la pression qu'il exerce. Son ventre au galbe ferme et tendu, dont la perfection est accentuée par ces fleurs tatouées à même sa peau. La jeune femme emmêle ses doigts dans les mèches bronzes, légèrement ondulées, avant qu'elle ne griffe ses épaules, au travers de sa chemise et qu'elle glisse une de ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Edward suce et mordille son cou une fois encore alors que sa main frôle sa peau. Ils s'embrassent encore quand il joue avec le bord de sa jupe plissée. Bella commence à perdre tout contrôle, voulant qu'il pose sa main là où son corps le réclame. Elle lui montre son désir en resserrant l'étreinte de sa jambe et il lui répond en l'attirant contre lui. Le jeune homme finit par passer la ligne de son shorty en coton blanc. Désespérée, qu'il la touche aux endroits qui ne désirent que lui, Bella l'agrippe encore plus fermement Quand ses doigts frôlent et jouent de son intimité, elle laisse échapper un long soupir.

Edward se sent presque défaillir quand il la pénètre de ses doigts car elle est si incroyablement étroite et pourtant prête pour lui. C'est de loin, le plus grand plaisir qu'il n'a jamais ressenti. Il frissonne et est émerveillé quand elle gémit à mesure que leurs corps et leurs esprits entrent en contact. Bella, sous l'assaut de ces intenses sensations, halète, essayant encore et encore de reprendre son souffle sans pour autant le désir qu'il s'arrête. Edward la tient fermement contre le comptoir, car sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle le repousse constamment. Il aime tant l'avoir contre lui, qu'il ne craint aucunement de la fatigue possible de ses bras. La ressentir, pouvoir contempler son corps, ses seins parfaits, son ventre plat et sa peau somptueuse, le fait qu'elle semble fragile et pourtant si forte, qu'elle ondule ses hanches autour de lui, tout cela ne l'excite qu'encore plus, toujours plus, incroyablement plus. Il lève les yeux vers le regard doré magnifique et fier. « Bella... Tu m'as tellement manqué... ».

Bella murmure et frémit de plaisir alors qu'elle l'observe. Il est absolument magnifique, ses épaules larges, son torse viril et son estomac, son tatouage englobant chacune des cicatrices qui parcourent son corps musclé... Ses yeux dorés scrutent à présent son visage si parfait pour elle et il lui rend un regard donc la chaleur lui indique qu'il apprécie aussi la situation. Le plaisir qu'il lui procure se reflète tout autant dans celui de la jeune femme et il esquisse un petit sourire en coin. Avant qu'elle ne réagisse à cet affront, Edward pince délicatement un de ses tétons avec sa main libre, elle gémit, surprise par ce plaisir au point qu'elle agrippe ses biceps pour redescendre du comptoir.

Le cœur d'Edward est prêt à se briser sous l'effet du rejet jusqu'au moment où elle agrippe son pantalon et le défait en quelques secondes pour y glisser ses mains. D'un geste, elle descend son boxer et se mord la lèvre devant lui. Bella ne peut s'en empêcher. Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle désirait tenir à nouveau son sexe entre ses doigts. La peau de son sexe engorgé est douce et tendue sous son contact. Sa main l'entoure et elle commence à glisser de haut en bas, encore et encore. Le policier inspire et expire profondément, alors que Bella prend un rythme plus soutenu, resserrant un peu plus sa main. Il prend un peu plus appui sur le comptoir car ses genoux tremblent sous la pression qu'elle lui procure, jusqu'au moment où il n'en peut plus et la saisit par les épaules. Bella est posée sur zinc sans ménagement et de ses deux mains, il lui écarte les jambes.

Edward sourit et retire le reste de ses affaires. Bella pose les yeux sur l'incroyable tatouage qu'il arbore désormais. Cela ne dure que quelques secondes vu qu'ensuite, il saisit son pied. Elle tente de se débarrasser de ses stilettos mais il l'arrête de suite.

Sa voix est suave et profonde. « Je crois que c'est le seul accessoire qui a le droit de rester. ».

Le jeune homme pose un baiser à l'intérieur de sa cheville et dépose des baisers jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. À partir ce moment, Bella cherche à tout prix un moyen d'appui car elle se sent prête à chavirer, tant sur le plan émotionnel que physique. Elle gémit quand sa langue parvient enfin à destination. Elle fait courir ses doigts dans les mèches bronze tandis qu'il embrasse et lèche les endroits où elle est le plus réactive. Elle tente de calmer sa colère quand Edward l'allume avec le bout de sa langue sur son clitoris puis il passe aux choses sérieuses, devenant plus ferme et plongeant un peu plus entre ses jambes. Bella ressent chacun des contacts, identifiant sa langue, ses lèvres et même le bout de son nez.

Edward émet involontairement un grondement sourd quand il glisse ses mains autour de la taille fine de la jeune femme, la soulevant pour obtenir un meilleur accès. Son va et vient incessant, les gémissements et les murmures de Bella font qu'il est lui même prêt à jouir. Mais ce n'est pas avant qu'elle se cambre violemment et qu'elle soupire bruyamment qu'il ralentit ses administrations buccales. Edward pose de doux baisers sur chacune des fleurs éparpillées sur la peau de Bella, léchant un parcours brulant sur son chemin. Sa langue chaude est si douce contre sa peau.

Bella saisit avidement sa bouche quand il arrive au niveau de son visage. Mais il ne reste pas longtemps, comme s'il comptait sérieusement la torturer. La jeune femme décide de prendre les choses en main, littéralement et saisit son sexe tendu pour le glisser en elle. De ses jambes, elle le pousse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit profondément en elle.

Un gémissement fait vibrer son torse longuement. Cette sensation leur avait manqué autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Elle effectue une cadence extrêmement lente et suave avec ses cuisses, ce qui fait qu'ils ont pleinement le temps de ressentir toutes les sensations. Des ondes de plaisir circulent entre eux par vagues successives. Un vide profond est comblé alors que le sexe d'Edward reprend possession de son corps, emplissant complètement la cavité veloutée de son sexe, clamant son dû.

Edward grogne doucement alors que Bella va à son propre rythme, faisant tout le travail pour lui. Il n'a jamais rien ressenti de tel, le corps de Bella, accueillant et l'invitant, l'enserrant toujours un peu plus dans son étroite alvéole. Peu à peu, il prend le contrôle de la situation, agrippant ses hanches doucement, guidant sa taille fine entre ses doigts, appréciant la vue de ce corps à sa merci, le plaisir qu'il en dégage et les plaintes lascives de sa partenaire.

De plus en plus vite, il s'enfonce en elle, la poussant vers lui fermement. Edward entend son souffle saccadé et elle se met à trembler. Edward regrette que Bella referme ses paupières fermement et que sa tête bascule en arrière, ses boucles brunes s'écoulant en cascade autour d'elle. La voir en pleine extase sera pour une prochaine fois. Il ne peut se permettre de la redresser. Le bout de son sexe frappe, en répliques successives, à l'endroit exact d'une plénitude qu'elle n'avait atteint qu'une fois, quelques mois plus tôt, alors que le reste de son membre irradie une chaleur qui se propage dans tout son système nerveux. Après encore un instant, Bella rejette à nouveau sa tête en arrière alors qu'elle cède aux étincelles de son orgasme.

Edward sourit et repose sa tête un instant sur le ventre de Bella. Il lui laisse à peine le temps de se remettre qu'il recommence la friction entre eux. Bella relève des yeux voilés vers lui. Elle se mord la lèvre et le jeune homme prend le temps de passer sa main large contre son visage, pour en retirer une mèche collée par la moiteur de sa peau. Telle une chatte, elle se frotte contre sa main, ne voulant pas rompre le contact. Mais il retire sa main, caressant doucement le long de son cou, passant entre ses seins, malaxant son ventre pour titiller doucement son clitoris. Bella gémit un peu plus fort, mais la main continue son chemin, longeant sa cuisse, chatouillant l'arrière de son genou, ce qui l'oblige par réflexe à plier sa jambe, et il saisit sa cheville.

Edward attrape fermement l'escarpin et le pose subitement sur son épaule. Bella prend un autre appui sur le zinc. Le jeune homme se cale sur le tabouret où Bella était assise un peu plus tôt et reprend son va et vient. Mais cette fois, il est plus brutal, presque bestial. Bella a de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, il l'a déjà fait jouir plusieurs fois et pourtant il s'apprête à renouveler son traitement. Ses coups sont mesurés et profonds, le bout de son sexe arrivant presque à l'entrée pour retourner encore plus intensément. Edward marmonne quelques insanités quand les ongles de la jeune femme griffent ses avants bras. Comme s'il connaissait son corps mieux que quiconque, il ralentit ses coups de reins juste avant qu'elle ne jouisse à nouveau, attisant son désir durant ce qui semble une éternité aux yeux de Bella.

Le jeune homme aurait vraiment apprécier lui montrer combien le corps magnifique de la barmaid lui a manqué vu que lors de leurs premiers contacts il était blessé et sous une dose impressionnante d'anti-douleurs. Il observe amoureusement sa partenaire, dont le corps vibre à nouveau sous l'extase. Elle respire vraiment bruyamment. Après une si longue journée, il sait qu'elle ne peut continuer longtemps à ce rythme, d'ailleurs lui aussi, non pas qu'il n'apprécie pas chaque seconde de l'action qui se déroule actuellement.

Edward passe une main paresseuse dans ses cheveux bronze, dont les mèches folles lui gênaient la vue tout en continuant son va et vient. Il la déplace doucement, qu'elle prenne appui contre le comptoir, les coudes supportant le haut de son corps. La vue de cette somptueuse jeune femme nue, dotée uniquement de ses escarpins et de son tatouage, alors qu'il se place tranquillement derrière elle, fait apparaître un sourire énorme sur son visage juvénile.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas chérie. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi... ».

Elle se tourne brièvement, ses cheveux, humides, se balançant à peine et lui lance un regard noir, digne de la Reine qu'elle est. Edward sourit à nouveau, son sourire en coin qui fait sa signature. Sans s'en rendre compte, le regard avide de Bella l'a trahie. Edward est bien plus sûr de lui, sachant qu'aucun homme ne lui a jamais donné autant de plaisir que lui et qu'aucun autre ne pourra rivaliser ensuite après lui. Il se positionne bien derrière elle et il la pénètre en la soulevant légèrement. Cela ne dure que quelques minutes. Car il semblerait qu'Edward se soit mépris. Il se rend compte qu'il gronde bien plus fort qu'elle, un frisson soulève le duvet de sa peau et il perd son souffle, choqué par l'incroyable lascivité. C'est indescriptible. Bella murmure à plusieurs reprises son prénom, tandis qu'il psalmodie son amour pour elle. Edward repose sa tête sur le dos de la jeune femme alors qu'elle pose sa tête sur ses mains posées à plat sur le zinc.

Bella, plus que satisfaite, le soulève doucement, et l'entraine sur une banquette à proximité. Ils se tiennent assis, cote à cote, silencieux, et reprennent calmement leur souffle. Le jeune homme pose ensuite des baisers sur les joues de de Bella tandis qu'elle parcoure son visage du bout des doigts. Au bout de quelques minutes, Edward se lève pour récupérer leurs affaires et ils se rhabillent toujours sans bruit. La jeune femme se lève et sans se retourner, est la première à briser le silence.

« Je dois finir de tout ranger. Claques la porte en partant. ».

Edward cligne des yeux sous l'abrupt commentaire. « Écoutes Chérie... ». Elle lève sa main, interrompant sa tentative.

« Ne retombons pas dans le cliché. Au revoir Edward. ».

Il prend sa veste et au lieu de se diriger vers la porte, il saute le comptoir pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Bella. Edward passe sa main dans sa nuque et l'embrasse fougueusement, et avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de répliquer, il lui dit.

« A ce soir, Chérie. ».

xoxo

Bella ouvre les yeux doucement. Tout est lumineux. Alors qu'elle reprend un peu plus conscience, elle réalise que toute cette luminosité est dû à la blancheur de ses draps et des rayons du soleil qui se déversent dans sa chambre. Antony est endormi tout près d'elle, des luckys charms collés sur sa joue. Elle sourit car comme à son habitude, il l'a rejoint pour dormir plus longtemps après son bol de céréales.

La jeune femme ferme les yeux et tente de s'étirer. Son corps est endolori, sensible par endroits, ce qui lui remémore sa brulante soirée de la veille.

Elle aimerait qu'Edward soit à coté d'elle mais comment lui faire confiance. Il est parti si longtemps, alors pourquoi lui laisserait elle une chance ? Et pourquoi pas ? Elle soulève son oreiller avant d'étouffer un cri en le mordant violemment, tapant des pieds sous son drap. Une fois sa crise de collégienne calmée, elle se redresse, les cheveux en vrac et pose ses pieds nus sur le sol froid. Un sourire s'inscrit sur ses lèvres. Pour un réveil, c'est le premier depuis des mois.

D'une vigueur renouvelée, comme après ce que seule une bonne partie de jambes en l'air peut fournir, elle se lève. Ouvrant grand la fenêtre pour laisser passer de l'air frais, elle se dirige ensuite vers la salle de bains. La jeune femme frissonne. Est ce parce qu'il a quitté sa peau depuis longtemps où est ce juste un courant d'air ? Jamais elle n'aurait crue rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'aimerait autant. Elle sourit sous ses remarques stupides. Putain, l'amour rend con.

Une fois dans la salle de bains, elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils sont emmêlés et son teint est terne mais elle a un crétin de sourire qui ne s'en va pas.

_C'est à se foutre des baffes !_

La journée se passe tranquillement et sans même s'en rendre compte, il faut déjà qu'elle retourne au Royaume. Un rapport détaillé de sa nuit et une série de regards noirs mais souriants, lancés par Rosalie qui lui tend un flacon de désinfectant et un chiffon plus tard, et elle sait presque sans se retourner le moment précis où Edward entre et s'installe à sa table habituelle.

Alors qu'elle danse, elle se remémore toutes les parties de son corps qui semblaient hypnotiser Edward. Les endroits qu'il a touché, léché, et donné du plaisir durant des heures la nuit précédente. Il lui a prouvé qu'elle pouvait être admirée et appréciée pour ce qu'elle est vraiment. Il a pris le temps de se reconstruire pour pouvoir être auprès d'elle et de son fils... Il est temps. Elle ouvre les yeux et les posent à l'endroit où il est... en grande discussion avec Jessica... Cette garce lui montre ouvertement ce qui déborde de son petit top et ce con de flic n'en perd pas une miette et quand il repose sa bière, elle passe son doigt lascivement contre le goulot avant qu'il ne reporte la bouteille à ses lèvres.

On pourrait dire que c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase mais le problème est que le contenant des nerfs de Bella n'est pas plus grand qu'un verre à vodka.

La belle furie parcoure rapidement la distance qui la sépare du bord du comptoir et saute dans la foule. Comme toujours, telle une rock star, tout le monde s'écarte pour la laisser passer.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous Boy scout ? ». Edward, les yeux écarquillés comprend que ses intentions ont dû être mal mais alors très mal interprétées depuis le comptoir. Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il tente de repousser Jessica et ses avances aussi fines que le talent d'actrice d'une star du porno et il la remballait poliment quand la femme de sa vie débarque avec un regard qui en dit long sur le méchoui qu'elle compte faire de ses bijoux de famille. Il lève les mains en l'air rapidement mais le coup de poing qu'il reçoit est plus véloce. Il se retrouve une nouvelle fois à terre.

Edward frotte son menton et dit. « Tu es la femme de ma vie Bella. Tu me crois vraiment assez con pour brancher une autre fille que toi ? Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais trouver quelqu'un qui t'arriverai à la cheville ? ».

La jeune femme semble réfléchir et lui dit. « Tu vois ce qui t'attend si tu restes avec moi ? ». Les personnes faisant un cercle autour d'eux, passent leurs regards de l'un à l'autre.

Avec un gros sentiment de déjà vu, le policier toujours à terre, sourit. « Quoi des heures entières dans les commissariats du quartier à payer tes cautions ? Ou peut être à éviter que tu ne plonges dans les emmerdes la tête baissée? Ou encore à t'attendre pendant que tu te tapes des cours de gestion de la violence ? ».

Elle soupire et hoche la tête. Edward se met à rire et déclare d'une voix forte. « _En vain ai-je lutté, rien n'y fait. Je ne peux réprimer mes sentiments. Laissez-moi vous dire avec quelle ardeur je vous admire et je vous aime.._. ». Bella se remémore leur moment à la bibliothèque et ne peut réprimer un sourire.

Bella l'attrape par sa cravate, le relevant du sol et attire son visage avant de coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ouvre un peu la bouche, lui offrant l'accès à sa langue. Le policier tente d'exprimer toutes les émotions qui le parcourent. La tristesse, la perte, la douleur qu'il a pu ressentir lors de leur séparation... La passion, le désir, la fougue...L'espoir, l'amour qu'il lui porte... Edward ne sait pas ce qui le déstabilise le plus, si c'est le coup de poing ou encore le baiser qu'ils partagent.

Finalement, le besoin d'oxygène se fait ressentir et il la retient par la taille. Le jeune homme aux joues rosies par tant d'émotion, demande à nouveau. « Veux tu passer le reste de ta vie avec moi, Isabella ? ».

Elle sourit. « Oui. ». et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est au tour du policier de sourire.

« Alors ça veut dire que tu m'aimes ? ». Elle roule des yeux et frappe joyeusement son épaule.

« Oui, je t'aime... mais tu es tout de même un gros con égoïste et tu mérites vraiment mon poing sur ta gueule. ».

Il rit une nouvelle fois et remarque que la foule applaudit et siffle pour montrer son approbation. Rosalie, Lauren et Angela sont les plus bruyantes dans la salle. Emmett et Seth tapent dans le dos d'Edward mais il n'a d'yeux que pour Bella.

Il dit en se moquant. « Tu sais... Tu es exactement le style de Yankee libérée et sauvage que mes parents m'ont dit de me méfier si un jour je montais sur New York. Mais il semblerait que tu sois parvenue à faire changer d'avis mon père... ».

Bella penche sa tête sans comprendre. « Ton père ? »

Edward hoche la tête. « Carlisle. Mon père... ». Avant même qu'elle ne se plaigne, il l'embrasse passionnément.

« Et toi... Tu es encore qu'un putain de boy scout qui ne sait pas prendre non comme une bonne réponse. ».

Edward sourit alors que Bella se mord la lèvre, réalisant le rapprochement entre Carlisle et le mec qui était sur scène avec elle. « Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Ton père ? ».

Il souffle. « Putain ce que je t'aime chérie. ». Elle réprime un gémissement et murmure.

« Je t'aime aussi. ». Ils s'embrassent à nouveau. Quand ils s'écartent l'un de l'autre, ils sourient tous les deux. Edward sait, alors qu'il pose son regard dans ses yeux dorés, que c'était la bonne chose à faire, que c'est tout ce qu'il désire et que c'est ce qu'il lui faut. Il a le cœur de la plus sauvage des filles du Royaume et il compte la rendre aussi heureuse que possible... enfin, tant qu'elle sera d'accord... Car une Reine reste une Reine... même une bague au doigt.

Putain, il faut savoir qu'Edward aime vraiment New York…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire cette fic, et encore plus celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review ou un petit pm à mon attention !**_

_**Une mention spéciale à :**_

_**LyraParleOr, Lily-Cullen, veronica crepuscule, Pupuce0078, mel031, lena-LNA933, Cullen's family, gistrel, lenerol, emichlo, venuscapri, bichou85, amimi31, MissLunatik, Vivibatta, Elodie Breuse, angelsonrisa, caroothepriincess, angele130578 (dis moi où tu es passée car ça m'inquiète grrr!), savine2bn nymphea51 et fleur50, (à toutes les personnes que j'ai pu oublié je m'en excuse sincèrement)**_

_**et bien sur Dex qui est obligée de me supporter sur msn à longueur de temps ^^**_

_**(un jour dites moi pourquoi ces pseudos car en les écrivant j'ai des doutes sur vous les filles ^^)**_

_**Ainsi que les filles qui prennent le temps de faire des fiches sur mes fics (quel courage mesdames, j'admire votre talent et votre motivation) : starbucks twilight, repertoirefic-emysandra, wanted twilighted et seductions twilight (enfin je crois que cette dernière m'a demandé l'autorisation mais je suis incapable de m'en souvenir, la honte...)**_

_**Pour ce qui est de l'avenir, je dois finir le café des princes, depuis le temps ^^ et je continue mon délire sur fée, et mon coté romantique sur secret !**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**U give me something I can feel... Feel... Your love is teaching me how !**_

_(U2 - Vertigo)_


End file.
